Visions of the Future, Memories of the Past
by Rogue Darth Skywalker
Summary: Anakin foresees his fall to the Dark Side and the death of Padme at his hands. Knowing he was the cause of her death, he flees and goes into exile for ten years. When Padme is thrust into his life again how will the shroud of the Dark Side affect them all? What happens when Anakin is captured by the Empire?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first Star Wars fic and I am so glad to be writing again! I got this idea (and many others) after a long stressful year of college. Since this is the first time I'm writing Star Wars, don't judge TOO critically. I tried to stick as close to the films and Clone Wars TV show as possible, but I'm only human.

Please read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

Chapter 1

Her face is stricken by pain as he stares at her. She pleads with him to run and leave everything behind. He wants to leave, more than anything because he knows what will happen. He always knows what will happen. He knows he will see Obi-Wan at the top of the gangplank. He knows he will use the Force to take the breath away from the woman he loves. He knows he will fight. And he knows he will burn. It always happens. It always haunts him, even if it has never happened.

"Daddy!" the cry of a young girl jolts him from his sleep, his blue eyes open wide as he stares at the face of his daughter, Serena, "You were having a bad dream again," she says, crossing her arms over her chest.

Anakin shakes the sleep from his head as he sits up to swing his legs off the small cot. Rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his short hair, he takes a deep shaky breath as he tries to will the images from his head. Reaching for the parchment on the side table, he breaks off a piece of the seeds and pops it in his mouth, eyes closed and chewing softly, he waits for the drug to take effect.

"Mama hates when you do that," Serena says with a scowl on her face.

Anakin gives her a lopsided grin, "I hate it too, sweet girl," he says placing his good left hand on top of her head to ruffle her hair.

"Then why do it?"

He groans as he stands, staggering slightly from the drug as he walks towards the water basin, "Keeps the demons at bay," he says, splashing ice-cold water on his face. The seeds or, onyx as most people call it has helped keep some of the more disturbing visions away for years. Some days it feels like it is the only thing keeping him from going mad, "gods be good, I pray you never see demons like mine." He told her.

"You don't pray."

"Maybe not to your mother's gods, but I do," Anakin says as he pulls the dirty shirt off of his body and rummages through drawers for a clean shirt.

"You mean the Force, right?" Serena asks as she makes herself comfortable on her father's cot. Anakin glances at her a moment before turning away silently as he pulls the dark grey tunic over his head. Sometimes he regrets telling her about the Force. He didn't tell her much, but from what little he did, she understands that it is an energy that surrounds them and that they are more sensitive to it. Mention of it reminds him of all he left behind years ago. He does not regret abandoning the war- the opposite in fact. Living on this primitive planet has brought him peace he never knew he could have. He regrets leaving his friends, the Jedi but most of all he regrets leaving her. His wife. Padme. He had dreamed of her that night. She was the woman he always dreamed of should he not take enough seed before going to sleep. He regrets leaving her more than anything; but it is for the best. Had he stayed, the Republic would have fallen, the Jedi would be dead, she would have died, and he would have become a monster.

Looking in the mirror, he can barely recognize the man he had once been. His sandy hair was much shorter, short on the top of his head and down to his neck but shaved on the sides. The scar over his right eye has faded and his skin is nicely tanned. Anakin rubs the short stubble growing on his chin, it had been several days since his last shave, but he could last another couple days without it.

Shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts, he fastens the glove over his durasteel hand and looks back at Serena, "Come on then, I promised to show you how the forge works," the young girl's face lit up as she rushed to take her father's hand.

The planet Bayrilia is located within the unknown regions of the galaxy. A fairly primitive planet, still living in the middle ages and far from being capable for space travel; the planet has proved its worth to Anakin, being that it would he highly unlikely anyone would find him here. The town he has taken residence in, Riverview, overlooks the Goz River. The town is less than a mile from the harbor and is frequented often by travelers in search of cheaper goods.

The smile on his face is genuine as he walks from his shack to the adjoining forge with his daughter chattering away about anything and everything. While his nights are plagued by the past, this girl brings joy and purpose to his days. Approaching the forge, Anakin sighs as he prepares himself for another long day working. Unable to work with machines as he would have preferred, working as a blacksmith seemed like a better alternative to trade, farming or artisan work.

Rolling his sleeves past his elbow, Anakin set to work, lighting the forge, replacing the cooling waters, and checking the molds he had left to cool overnight. Serena set herself up on the workbench near the front of the shop. Picking up a rag and a horseshoe she began polishing as she did almost everyday she was with her father. Anakin smiled as he watched her, she often reminded him of himself when he was younger, sitting on the counter in Watto's shop polishing one piece of machinery or another. Anakin checked the heat of the forge to make sure it was hot enough to melt the steel, "Serena, let me show you how to reshape steel."

Serena absolutely adored her father. She would spend whatever time she had with her father helping in his forge and learning what she can from him. Unlike her mother, her father was fun and went out of his way to make things exciting be it showing off dangerous tricks with red-hot steel, or showing her how to use the weapons he made. Recently he had been teaching her archery on his breaks, which was harder than he made it look. Today it seemed he wanted to teach her how to work the forge. Holding a piece of molten steel over the anvil he hands her the hammer. She takes it with a smile on her face and begins the process of flattening the steel and shaping it as he instructs.

"See the lines between the layers?" He asks, pointing to the distinct gaps between the blocks of steel, "You want to hammer those out otherwise the steel is more likely to break," Sweat drips from both their faces; his from the heat and hers more from the labor. Anakin laughs as she lets the arm holding the hammer drop to her side in exhaustion, "You did good, sweet girl," he says with a grin as he picks up a hammer to finish what she started before the metal cools too much.

"How do you do this everyday?" Serena asks as she grabs a cup of water, "it is so tiring, and hot, and you have to meet what the buyers want every time."

Anakin wipes the sweat on his forehead with the back of his arm, "Took me awhile to learn, but I managed," he says as he gives her a goofy grin, "Your mother can tell you some pretty terrible stories from when I first started," Serena laughs as she hops on top of the workbench.

"I think for now I'll stick with this," She holds up a dagger and a rag for him to see before she starts to polish it.

Anakin looks out into the town and sees the group of kids Serena often plays with, "Or you could go out with them," He says, encouraging her to go play.

"I don't mind."

"Serena, Go. Be a kid. Have fun but be back in time for supper." She ponders this a moment before jumping from the workbench and putting her things away before running to meet with her friends.

[][][][]

The group of kids made their way to the riverbank that separated the town from the forest. They played for several hours but eventually they had all returned to town as the sunset. Serena stayed out. Her father worked longer than most so he often wasn't home until after sundown. Rather than go back to the forge or go to the tavern her mother worked at, she stayed at the bank and watched for the stars to appear. As she looked up, she watched, as one star grew larger and larger. Her excitement at seeing a falling star brought a smile to her face. Squeezing her eyes shut, she made a wish. And when she opened her eyes to continue watching, she saw that the star in fact was coming down fast. She watched as the star soon took the shape and color of hot metal like what her father forged. She saw as it disappeared into the canopy of the forest and heard a bang as it hit the ground. Without thinking, she jumped to her feet and made her way to the bridge to get to the forest.

She ran as fast as she could to reach her star. She could see the smoke rising as she drew closer. By the time she reached the site she was out of breath but that was the least of her worries. The metal vessel she found was on fire and she saw four men in white armor stained red with blood. She knew they were dead. They were not moving and one was impaled on a rod from the ship. Rather than run, she froze at the sight. She wanted to run. She wanted to go home and tell her father what she saw and see if there was anything to be done, but she couldn't. Taking a step towards the most intact part of the vessel, she followed the energy she was drawn to. Moving quietly and with trepidation she moved around the site until the feeling was so strong she knew something was there. Stepping into the ship, she shifted a few pieces of metal, careful not to burn herself, to come face to face with a sculpture of sorts. It was of a terrified woman confined in a large brick of what looked like stone. Along the edge were several small dials and switches with blinking lights. She was alive. Serena did not know how she knew, but she knew this statue was alive and she had no idea how to help.

Taking a few steps back, she tried to figure out how the woman got stuck in there in the first place. But she had no ideas. If she was going to help this woman, she needed help, without hesitation she turned and ran back to the town to get her father. Of all the people she knew, he was the one most likely able to help.

By the time she made it to the town, most of the town was gathered to watch the smoke rise from the site. Her father stood among them with her mother arguing with him again.

"How could you just let her go like that?" Her mother yelled, "There is a fire in the forest and our daughter is missing!"

"She was playing with her friends, Ellaena! There's nothing wrong with that!"

"There is when you clearly aren't watching her!"

Anakin gave a sigh, "She'll be back in a bit, I told her to be home on time for dinner."

"Daddy!" both parents look over to see their daughter running for them. Ellaena gave a sigh of relief and moved to embrace her daughter but was quickly brushed off as she grabbed her father's hand and started dragging him towards the forest, "She needs help! The lady in the forest!" she yelled as she dragged him.

"Hold up, sweet girl; what are you talking about?"

"I saw a falling star! There was a lady in it and she's still alive! She needs help." It took him a moment to decipher what she was saying and what it meant. Most would think she was crazy, like her mother clearly did from the look she gave them. But Anakin had seen so much more of the universe than anyone here. The star must be a ship that crashed and the lady was its passenger. He let Serena drag him to the crash site. The moment they arrive, Anakin notices the dead soldiers and immediately recognizes them as clone troopers. The Republic has found him. He wants to run and hide, but he is already here and he can't bring himself to be so cruel as to leave someone in danger.

Serena brings him to stand in front of the block where the woman is trapped and he is struck immediately. He sees a woman wearing a long sleeved shirt with a vest over it and pants with a belt and tall boots. Within the block of carbonite, he sees the face of the woman who haunts his dreams.

"Padme…"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Just finished editing the second chapter and currently working on the other chapters. Right now I have it as far as chapter 14 so just know that everything has a reason for being there (at least that is how I envision it). I am constantly editing this story so PLEASE! REVIEW! at least so I know what works and what doesn't.

Read, Enjoy and REIVEW!

* * *

Chapter 2

Anakin was at a loss for words. He looked closely at her face trying to find any detail that would tell him he was wrong about the identity of the person. Yet every fiber of his being told him it was Padme. Serena stood off to the side waiting to see how he was going to free her. He checked the controls and ensured her vitals were good before activating the defrosting system. As the carbon melted around her, he watched her take breath and slump forward. Anakin was quick to catch her. She was very weak and disoriented and looked absolutely terrified. He concluded she must have hibernation sickness.

"You're alright." He said, gently moving her way from the wreckage, "You're fine, you just have carbon sickness. It will go away with time." Padme clung to him, her nails tearing through a hole in his shirt. She calmed down little by little as he spoke to her and one of her hands raised to touch his face. The action told him that the carbon temporarily blinded her. Her brow wrinkled in confusion as she traced his jaw up to the faint scar on his eye. Her breath hitched when she touched it and he knew she recognized him. Her eyes filled with tears but she was still unable to speak. He raised his durasteel and to grip hers, the contact only caused more tears but at least she knew she was safe which was all that mattered at the moment, "It will be alright." He said again, shifting her so he could carry her. Her arms came to wrap around his neck and she buried her face in his chest before falling asleep. Anakin had to fight back tears of his own as having his wife in his arms again brought him the most happiness and the greatest despair.

He carried her back to town with Serena in tow. As terrible as it sounded, he had almost forgotten she was there until she started talking, and asking questions. Anakin answered as best he could without revealing too much which seemed to suffice for now. Once they reached town, Anakin left Padme with the town doctor. While Bayrilia was far from advanced in every sense of the word, the healers were extremely knowledgeable. Having potions and remedies that could rival conventional medicine, he trusted they would take good care of her. As he left her on the cot the doctor provided, he could not stop himself from staring at her for several moments. She had barely changed. She looked exactly like she had the last time he saw her in person as well as how she looked in his dreams. He could have continued to watch her forever but he had to resist for the good of them both. It took everything he had to leave her the first time and now that she is in his life again, it will take even more to push her away. Anakin reached into his pocket for the parchment and broke off a piece of onyx and ate it quietly, closing his eyes as it slowly took effect. Looking down at what he had left, he realized that he was going to need more once she was awake.

Padme would remain unconscious for the next few days. Anakin's routine remained mostly unchanged, save for the occasions when he would ask how Padme was. Every time they told him she would wake up soon and every time he asked them not to say anything to her about him. Anakin had realized shortly after their encounter that it was a mistake to talk to her and to let her touch him. She recognized him and he hoped that once she woke up she would believe it was a dream. But at this point he realized his luck most likely ran out. He could run, but he couldn't take Serena nor did he have the heart to leave her. Once Padme woke up, he realized things were going to get very complicated.

[][][][]

The first thing she noticed was the smell of something fowl. It smelled like a mix of medicine and an over powering lavender. She scrunched her nose as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She saw there were two other beds in the room, a boy with a broken leg occupied one and the other had a sick elderly woman. Padme slowly sat up, feeling the stiffness in her body as she did so. She groaned as she got to a sitting position, grabbing at her head to steady the room that was spinning.

"You should take it easy, miss," A man said as he entered the room, "You've been unconscious for almost a week." He said. Padme looked up to meet the man's face. He had a kind smile and looked to be in his forties.

"Where am I?"

"Riverview, miss."

Padme shook her head, "What planet I mean."

The man gave her a curious look, "Perhaps I should check your head."

"I'm serious."

The man raised a brow at her, "So am I. What gives you the idea you're on a different planet? No, don't answer that. Tell me what planet you think you are on."

Padme rolled her eyes, "I don't know what planet I'm on. That's why I'm asking you. I could also use a comm to let my friends know I am alright."

The man shook his head. "I need to keep you for observation. I'm afraid you might be delusional or still suffering side effects from you accident." The man took a moment to ponder something, "Come to think of it, Anakin didn't say much about what happened to you."

"Anakin?" Padme nearly shouted, "You mean Anakin Skywalker?" The man gave a slight nod, "That's… Where is he?"

"Miss, I must advi-"

"Where is he?" She demanded, "I must speak with him. Please."

The man saw how determined she was to speak with him and took a moment to debate letting her go before he conceded. Padme was quick on her feet once he told her where Anakin was and she hurried to the forge following the directions he gave her.

Her heart was racing as she made her way there. He was alive. She knew he couldn't have been killed so easily. The forge wasn't far from the healers hut. She followed the distinct sound of a hammer on metal and once she was close enough to make out the color of the flames she noticed the figure directly behind it- shirtless and sweating as he hammered at the steel blade in his hands. Padme stood motionless near the entrance making sure what she was seeing was real. The man suddenly stopped hammering, lowering the hammer he looked up and met her eyes and she knew instantly it was him. Anakin was alive. Her thoughts were rampant flickering from relief at seeing him alive and anger that he apparently had done nothing to try to get home. She watched him turn his back to her and placed his tools on the other anvil in the room. With his back still to her, he reached into his pocket with shaking hands to pull out a piece of parchment. "Anakin?" Padme received no answer as he staggered over to a chair in the back of the forge where a shirt was. He pulled the grey shirt over his head but left the strings at the neck loose leaving the V of the collar open enough to see the muscles of his pectorals.

When he turned back to her, he ran a hand through his hair before shoving his hands into his pockets. "Wh-What do you need?" He asked.

Padme furrowed her brow, "What do I need?" She scoffed, "You're seriously asking me that? I haven't seen you in three years! I thought you were dead! And the first thing you do is ask me that?"

Anakin gave her a curious look, "Three years?"

"Yes, three years. What is so hard to comprehend?"

Anakin analyzed every detail of her in that moment, trailing his eyes over her face and body. Perhaps that is why she looks so young; she had been frozen for seven years. But how was he to explain this to her? "Padme… I don't know how to tell you this but…" He paused as he debated how to tell her; whether to ease her into it or just come out and say it, "Padme, I haven't seen you in over ten years." He said.

She shook her head, "That's not possible…"

"Apparently it is."

"Anakin, this isn't something to joke about!"

"I'm not joking," He argued, "Why would I lie about this? What could I possibly gain by telling you we haven't been together in ten years?"

Padme was silent a moment. She looked at his face and saw how much older he was. He still looked young, but now there were tiny indicators of his age on his face. "So, you were sent to rescue me, weren't you?" She tried. It made the most sense. If she had been gone as long as he said, it would only be natural that he would have found his way back after her disappearance then once they found out where she was, he was bound to launch some rescue mission of sorts.

Anakin shook his head. "I wasn't sent by anyone to rescue you. I didn't even know you were missing." He said. "I've been here for years."

Padme took in what he said but she was still confused, "Why are you here?" She asked.

The question is not surprising, but it is also not something he wants to talk about now, "That… that is a long boring story-"

"Don't even start, Anakin!" Padme scolds, "You owe me an explanation! I don't even begin to understand any of this!" Anakin remains silent, holding her gaze and crossing his arms.

"Daddy?" Serena pulls his attention for a moment and a look of shock crosses his face.

His gaze switches from Padme to Serena to avoid his wife's heartbroken gaze, "Serena, go see if your friends are out playing now," he orders.

"But Dad, I-"

"Serena." Anakin gives her a stern look that tells her not to argue. He hates having to look at her like that and rarely ever does, but in this case it is necessary in order to give the adults space. Serena gives a curt nod and leaves quietly.

"Dad?" Padme repeats the word, with a downward gaze, "You have a child. You moved on?"

Anakin shakes his head even though she can't see it, "Its not like that," He says, taking a step closer to her, "I never meant for it to happen… I met her mother…" Anakin takes a moment to organize his memories properly, "She fancied me, and…" Anakin paused a moment and gave an awkward shrug, "It happened," He finished lamely. Shoving his hands in his pockets and standing up straight once more, he watched as her eyes followed him, "Ellaena and I had a falling out after Serena was born, so we only see each other when Serena is concerned." Anakin looks in her eyes and forces all his emotions out, "I am so sorry, Padme," He means it with every fiber of his being. Not just for fathering someone else's child, but for everything that he has or would have done.

Padme shook her head at him, "You left me… didn't you?" She asked, "You intentionally left. You thought I was alive and well, and you still…" Anakin winces as her tone shifts to anger, "How could you?" She demands, "How could you just leave? How could you plan your own death? And don't tell me it was otherwise!" Anakin just watches her unleash her furry on him and he allows her to vent, he deserves it, "You aren't even going to deny it, are you?"

Anakin shakes his head, "No reason to deny the truth," He says standing tall, "But the reasons you think are far from the truth."

"Then tell me why." She demands; taking the steps towards him he seemed too afraid to take. Standing directly in front of him and looking up at his face, she grabs his arms, "tell me why."

Anakin looks at her with sorrow in his eyes as he takes in the pain he caused her. Raising his left arm hesitantly, he brushes her cheek with the back of his fingers gently like he used to, "I can't." He says as he pulls his hand away and steps back. Running a hand through his hair, he lets his head drop, "I can't tell you." He repeats.

"Why not?"

Anakin turns away once more and goes over to one of the weapons racks and picks up a dagger, toying with the handle in his hands. He remains silent.

Padme scoffs at his reaction, "You- I can't believe you," She says, her eyes taking in everything she had missed once her eyes landed on him. She took note of the weapons and tools hanging from the racks in the forge; how the tools line the workbench in the disorganization she had only ever known Anakin to possess. "I can't believe you," She says again as she comes to stop by where his bronze molds are hardening, "The last time I saw you. Do you remember?" Anakin nods his head as he waits for her to continue, "It was after the Hostage Crisis. You snuck out of the temple to come home to me and make sure I was alright." Padme closes her eyes as she looses herself in the memory.

"I asked you if almost dying was enough to convince you that maybe we should go away like I wanted you to." Anakin added. A small forlorn smile graced his face for a moment.

"Yes, you did…" Padme watches the smile on his face fade and her questions double, all swirling in her head demanding answers from the man in front of her. So far he has avoided answering the big questions she has but he has no qualms answering questions that have nothing to do with his leaving. Perhaps it is because it has been so long for him and she had just by chance ended up here, or maybe it is because whatever has happened was so terrible he can't talk about it; either way perhaps she needs to rethink her tactic. "What planet is this?"

"Bayrilia. Its in the Unknown Regions." He said, turning back to her, "it's fairly primitive. No space travel yet. No engines even."

"So no way to get word out then."

Anakin shook his head. "None. Part of the reason I chose this place actually. No chance the Republic would fine me."

Padme's face dropped, "Also no way for you to know the Republic no longer exists."

"What do you mean?"

Padme let out a sigh, "The Chancellor dissolved the Senate and declared himself emperor. I obviously didn't agree, so when my colleagues and I started an organization to combat this-"

"That's how you ended up in carbonite I take it." Padme nodded and the silence spread between them once more. Anakin sighed and rubbed the back of his head as the silence continued. He looked over to the still burning forge and made his way over to check on the melted steel he was working on.

"How long have you been here?" She asked.

"You mean this town or the planet?" He asks as he looks for the sword mold he needed and laid it out on one of the workbenches.

"Both, I suppose." She answers, moving closer to see what he was doing and so it would be easier to hear.

Anakin pauses for several moments as he debates what he should tell her. He uses tongs to grab the bucket of molten steel before pouring it into the mold, "Been on Bayrilia ten years, or since I left anyway. This town, I've lived here a little over eight years."

"Where did you live before?"

"Nowhere… and everywhere," He answers cryptically and smirks at the confused look she gives him. "I traveled. Sailed for the first few months, which was horrible by the way. Took me weeks not to puke every time the ship rocked, then there were the storms that were ready to throw me overboard with every wave. Then I rode across a continent for a few months, which was in some ways worse than sailing because the saddle really chaffed my-" Anakin breaks off as he looks away a moment, and watches as the metal cools, poking it with his tongs, "Anyway, after that I went back to sailing and that was how I met…" Anakin lets his voice trail off. She knows what he was going to say without saying it. It was how Serena came to be, "When Serena was born I decided to settle I guess. Didn't see the point in traveling with a baby and I guess I just haven't had a good reason to leave," Padme smiles at him, this is the most honest and sincere answer he has told her about himself. No evasion, no cryptic talk, just a straight answer. She wants to push him for more answers now that he is talking. In politics, she uses this tactic to sway votes all the time but this is different; one misstep here and he might build his defenses higher. That is something she cannot risk. Not while there is so much lost time to figure out.

[][][][]

By sundown, Anakin was still working and Padme stuck around, unsure of where else to be in this town. She had no money, no place to stay, and knew no one except for her estranged husband who was difficult to talk to. He had opened up to her earlier but he shut down again after he ate more of that stuff he carries in his pocket. It was obviously some sort of drug because his hands were shaking just before he took it and he had a stagger in his walk after he took it and his eyes glazed over slightly as if he couldn't pay attention to much. She found it a wonder he could still work in that state, but he seemed to manage just fine. As she watched him work she noticed he still stood with the confidence and bravado of the Jedi she loved, but he seemed more relaxed than she had ever seen him before. His hair is shorter than it had been, shaved along the sides and grown from the top of his head to his neck. His jaw had a layer of light stubble, she remembers how he used to complain when he came back from the war and had not had a chance to shave; he used to tell her that a beard made him feel too old.

"You've changed," She says to him as he waits for a small mold to cool. Anakin looks back at her with a furrow in his brow, "I just mean… you look different."

He gave her a shrug before spitting the mold and pulling out a small decretive piece of metal, checking it for imperfections, "I stood out pretty bad when I got here; last thing I wanted was to draw too much attention to myself. Hard enough hiding a durasteel hand ya know." He was opening up again. Barely, but it was a start.

"Why grow a beard though? I remember you never really liked it."

Anakin brings a hand up to stroke his chin, "I've been lazy the last couple days. I don't plan to have a full beard like Obi-Wan." he moves over to a rotating stone wheel and began grinding piece careful not to take off any of the details. Sparks flew from the stone but he didn't seem to mind. He was too focused on perfecting the piece.

It took him awhile to finish smoothing out the imperfections but once he was done he took the blade he had forged earlier and attached the cross-guard, grip and the small detailed piece became the pommel. He tightened all the pieces together and stepped into an open space and twirled the it in his hands a few times, giving a few practice swings, testing the weight and strength of the steel. He smiled, satisfied with his work before moving back to one of his workbenches and made himself comfortable on top of it as he picked up a rag and set about polishing it.

Padme went to stand beside him, paying attention to the subtle details in the blade he had been so concerned about. The blade had an elegant pattern engraved from the base to a quarter up, the cross-guard mimicked the style with similar pieces of bronze soldered to wrap around the edges and met in the centerpiece of the guard where it meets the grip. The pommel he had spent hours detailing was a bronze eagle with outstretched wings. The wings were detailed to match the same patterns on the blade. "Its beautiful." She said.

"I do my best."

"Honestly, I never thought you of all people would be capable of…" Padme gestured to the engravings along the blade, "You never seemed like the kind who appreciated art."

Anakin gave a shrug, "Neither did I." He put down the rag and the sword and went deeper into the forge and grabbed a simple blade. It lacked all the elegance the other blade had. The blade was bare of design and only had the center blood groove. The guard, grip and pommel were all basic and simple. He brought the blade over for her to see, "I made this maybe six years ago or so. Most of the things I made looked like this. Simple, gets the job done, nothing extra." He twisted the blade in his hands, "But I had been making things that way for about two years at that point and it was getting boring. Every time I made something it was almost robotic. I knew what to do, how to do it and what the final product looked like. There was no challenge, and that was boring." Padme smiled as he spoke in the same manner he did when he would talk about ships and droids. "Anyway, I did a little experimenting with how to make it more enjoyable." He put down the old blade and picked up the new one, "This is the result." He was obviously proud of it, the smile on his face clearly showed it.

He took a moment to look out the front of the forge and saw the sky was darkening. "Serena should be back soon." He said, grabbing both blades and storing them on the racks. He wiped his hands on a rag as he stared at her for several moments, "I'd imagine you must be hungry." He started, "You're welcome to join… if you want, that is."

Padme smiled and nodded her head, "I'd like that, thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! So I am posting this a little ahead of schedule, mainly because I want your input before this gets too crazy. I've gotten a lot of traffic for this story and I am loving that you guys are loving it (at least I think you guys are) but if you could leave a small review to tell me what you guys think, it would be greatly appreciated because this story WILL get more crazy and I want you to enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

So please, read and review!

* * *

Chapter 3

Upon entering the adjoined shack, Padme noticed it was only slightly larger than how it looked outside. It had a small kitchen area to the right of the door, on the left sat a small sitting area with three chairs and a waist high bookshelf. The rest of the room was fairly open, two dressers and a wardrobe, a basin and a small room in the back was the bathroom. It was simple, but it had all the essentials and just enough extra things to make it homely. Anakin offered an extra cot for a while, which she was grateful for; she didn't want to have to live in the healer's hut if she didn't have to.

Padme sat at the table and took a moment to collect her thoughts while Anakin moved around the shack. She was angry; there was no denying that. She felt betrayed in more ways than one because clearly Anakin has serious trust issues that have never resolved themselves. But right now, she can't let her anger show, not yet. Despite his flaws, she needed his help to get off this world and back to the alliance. For the moment, she has to hide her anger, and while she is at that, she might as well also try to get as many answers out of him while she can.

Serena returned not long after. She carried a sack over to her father and the two immediately started talking. "Mama gave me bread, mutton, and cabbage," Serena said as she handed him the sack, which contained the food. Padme watched as the girl's gaze dropped as she remembered something else, "She also said this is the last time she'll help you. I think she means it this time too." She said in a whisper. Anakin's eyes flicked over to Padme for a split second before landing on his daughter once more.

"Good to know, she shouldn't have to anyway," He said as he set about preparing dinner.

By the look on his face, Padme knew finding out anything about what was just said was not going to come from him. Her eyes trailed over to Serena. She stood off to the side in the kitchen area, talking with her father while he prepared the meal. Padme knew there were far too many things Anakin would be unwilling to tell her and even the things he would, there was still so much mystery that she found it difficult to piece them all together. She hated herself for having the idea, but perhaps talking with his daughter would warrant some answers to her burning questions. She didn't want to have to do it, but there was no telling if he would ever open up to her, or if he would shut her out completely. He has had several moments of both within the span of a day. With that in mind, she hoped that Serena might enlighten her with some answers about her ever-evasive husband.

Conversation during the meal was very light, centering mainly on what was happening in town. Having Serena at the table certainly made it easier to avoid awkward conversation with Anakin. Padme, ever the politician, navigated through it in much the same way she would handle political dinners. In the world of politics, dinner would be spent discussing anything but the topic the politician wanted sway in, and after they would slowly ease into the desired topic.

When dinner finished, and the dishware and table cleared, Anakin made his way to his cot silently, pulled off his boots and rolled into bed. Padme and Serena watched silently has he pulled the parchment from his pocket and broke off another piece of onyx and ate it quietly. They watched as his eyes closed and he rolled over to face the wall.

Padme found his behavior unusual in many ways. But this gave her an opportunity to get information from his daughter. Turning her attention to Serena she watched as she pulled a leather book from the shelf and began to read. She paid close attention to the girl's features first, her black hair obviously came from her mother, but her blue eyes were diffidently Anakin's. Padme pulled her eyes away, not wanting to stare too long, "What are you reading?" She asked in a hushed tone, not wanting to wake Anakin.

"You don't have to whisper," Serena replied, looking up from her book, "He always takes more before bed so he's already deep asleep." Padme looked back at him and watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, "It's my dad's journal." Serena says, pulling Padme's attention, "Sometimes it talks about the places he's seen, like the temples of Monreylia, or the Isles of Garth; but sometimes it breaks off and talks about things that make no sense at all…" Serena scrunches her face as she flips back a few pages, "Like here: "The battle on Christophsis has left our forces depleted. But instead of reinforcements arriving, we end up with a youngling. At first I was unconvinced she would be useful, but I guess that's something I had to teach her. Regardless, when the droid forces begin another attack with an expanding shield that our artillery can't penetrate, that's when I came up with a plan to lower the shield. Not one of my most brilliant plans, rather simple in fact. We hid under a crate and waited for the shield to pass over us,"" Serena looked up from the journal, "I don't get it. One entry could be about this amazing place, and then the next one is something like this, which makes absolutely no sense at all. There are words here that aren't even words! Droids, younglings, expanding shields, artillery… I guess onyx gives him some weird dreams."

"Onyx?" Padme asked.

"The stuff in the parchment," Serena's gaze fell to the floor, "Mama hates the stuff, but daddy says they keep the demons away."

Padme furrows her brow at what she said about demons. He certainly does not talk the same way he used to, "What is he like? After he takes it?"

Serena shrugs her shoulders, "He's not really that different." She said, "Then again, I don't see him without it too often. He staggers a bit when he walks, and his vision blurs too, and it can be worse if he takes more than normal."

Padme decides that is enough about that subject for now. What she really wants to know has more to do with her mother. As much as she hates thinking about how easy it was for to move on, the proof that he had is sitting right across from her. She doesn't blame Serena for anything and she can't bring herself to hate the child, she had no choice in this. But as she has no idea how long she will be stuck here, she needs to prepare herself for what will most likely be an unpleasant meeting for all involved. "Earlier…" Padme paused as she tried to find the best way to ask about what she said before dinner. It seemed to be the best way to start the conversation, "Earlier, you said your mother helps sometimes… is that because of…"

"He's an addict." Serena says, without hesitation, "I'm not stupid, I've heard my parents argue about it enough, part of the reason they avoid each other in fact." Padme is surprised to hear the blunt answer. She wasn't expecting it at all and is unsure how she should react so she waits for her to continue. Serena looks down at the journal in front of her and closes it, "I'm happy here, if that's what you want to ask. It's what Mama asks me all the time. I am happy here, he's a good dad, he just dulls his senses when the demons come back."

Padme is almost happy his relationship with the mother is bad. It's like karma; but at the same time she does feel bad that Serena is in the middle of it. Padme shifts her attention to what she said about the demons again. The way she talks about them makes them sound suspiciously like the visions he struggles with, "What are the demons? Do you know?"

Serena shrugs her shoulders, "He doesn't talk about them; I know when it happens though. It happens at night most times," Those damned force visions of his. Why do they always make him act like such an idiot? There was no doubt in her mind now that those visions were the reason all of this happened the way it did. She pitied him for the visions he struggles with, but there was no excuse for him lying and running away like he did. Padme directed her gaze towards her estranged husband. Perhaps she has pried too much for one day. With a graceful smile at Serena, she bids the girl goodnight as she makes her way to her borrowed cot.

"You know him very well, don't you?" Serena asked.

Padme sat on the edge of the cot and met the child's eyes that were so much like her father's. "I did." She said, "I knew him once a long time ago. But I'm not sure who he is now."

[][][][]

Padme wakes as the sun starts to peak through the window. Squinting her eyes, she takes in the unfamiliar surroundings. Serena is curled up on her cot along the opposite wall, still sound asleep. Anakin shores lightly on his side from his bed along the wall adjacent wall, his long arm hangs over the edge while the other arm rests awkwardly behind his back. His legs are bent in a 'running man' stance as he twitches in his sleep. He lets out a soft groan as he buries his head into his pillow and stays asleep.  
Within the past twenty-four hours, her world has turned upside down; and while that always seems to be the case when Anakin is involved, this time is so much more. Padme closes her eyes as she processes everything from yesterday for what feels like the billionth time. For starters, She had been frozen in carbonite for at least seven years; her husband who had been dead for two years is alive and it has been a decade since she had seen him. He has an eight-year-old daughter. He works as a blacksmith, of all things. And his visions are a constant problem for him again. And to add to the mess that is her life, she is stranded on a planet that has yet to venture beyond its own atmosphere, the Empire is hunting her, and most likely everyone thinks she is dead. At the moment, she has maybe a week before any real trouble arrives, so that gives her at least a few days to come to terms with everything and maybe get some closure with Anakin. Maybe not repair their relationship, if she is being honest, she isn't sure it can be; but at least maybe she can figure out what was so horrible he was willing to throw everything they had away.

With a louder groan and a jolt, Anakin's head jumps a few inches; eyes blinking away sleep as he breathes deeply. He has yet to notice Padme staring as he rubs a hand over his face then back through his hair. Sitting up he watches Serena sleep for a moment before rising and leaving the shack wordlessly. Padme shakes her head with a long sigh escaping through her lips, she cannot begin to understand him anymore. There had been a time where they had been so connected and so in tune with one another that they could read the other easily; know what the other was thinking, how they felt; but that bond was gone now. After Anakin's death, she had once been convinced it could not be true, it did not feel right to her. But eventually the feeling it was wrong, that he could not be dead faded. Looking back, it must have been the moment he severed that bond.

After several more minutes of reflection, Padme heard Anakin just outside the shack. Getting to her feet, she crept out to see what he was doing. Outside, Anakin walked along the side of the shack with a pitcher loosely gripped in his hand towards a barrel. He still seemed to be oblivious to Padme following. Dunking the pitcher into the barrel he quickly poured the water over his head, the water soaking through his clothes that now clung to his body. Dropping the pitcher, he ran both hands back through his hair and wiped the water from his face. "You're up early," He says, finally acknowledging her presence, "Did you sleep well? I know a cot is far from the most comfortable thing to sleep on."

"Well enough," She said, leaning her side against the wall, "Just a lot to think about." Anakin gives a light chuckle, reaching into his pocket. Padme moved quickly to grab his wrist and tried to pry the parchment from his fingers, "Don't." She commanded in her most demanding senator voice. "Not now. I need to talk to you, and I need you sober to do so." What she wanted to say to him and what she wanted to hear him say were too important to let him dull his senses like Serena said he liked to do. His hand gripped the onyx like it was his lifeline, which to him it probably was, but Padme held firm to his wrist and the parchment while glaring into his eyes to force him to back down. In any other situation, it might have been funny- the five-foot-four senator staring down the six-foot-two Jedi knight.

Knowing he was never going to win this fight, Anakin reluctantly released his hold on the parchment. Padme was quick to pull her hand back and store it in the pocket of her vest. Silence stretches between them as both realize they actually have to talk. Anakin holds his tongue, not wanting to be the one to initiate the exchange.

Padme has no qualms starting; "I heard what Serena said to you before dinner." Padme says, "About how her mother helps you? Tell me about that." She uses this question as a means to test the water, to see if what she got from Serena will upset him or not since she does not want to lose this valuable source of information.

Anakin shifts his feet as he sorts through his thoughts. The question is simple enough, but the answer brings to light his faults. "She helps with food, mostly. I don't always have enough money to afford it." He confesses, though the reason for the debt is omitted.

"Because you're a drug addict." Anakin's eyes meet hers quickly, "I know. The stuff I took from you, dulls your senses so you don't think of whatever is bothering you, which I assume are visions, like the ones you had about your mother." Anakin nods his head, but keeps his eyes firmly on hers, trying to gage her reaction, "What happened to you, Ani?"

Anakin looks over her shoulder and she watches his expression fall. Turning to see what he was looking at, she sees a woman with long black hair standing with her arms crossed watching them, "And who might this be?" The woman asked.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin asked with an annoyed tone.

"I'm here for Serena." The woman said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "She should learn how to do things more appropriate for girls. Forge is no place for her."

Anakin rolled his eyes, "Nor was a privateer's ship yet that's where you ended up." He argued.

The woman who was clearly Ellaena scoffed, "And it was the biggest mistake of my life." She turned her attention to Padme, "If you have any brains, you'd be smart not to fall for his stupid face. Bastard might be good in bed, but he will never commit or give anything up for you."

"Are we honestly going to have that argument again?"

"Maybe not right now," Ellaena said, "Right now Serena is my only concern."

Anakin sighed and shook his head, "Serena can do what she damn pleases, and you know as well as I do she hates what you do."

Padme watched as both of them quickly forgot she was there as they argued about Serena. The venom both of them threw at one another was worse than she thought it would be. She couldn't imagine what this is like for Serena to see this often enough to think it was normal. As the argument dragged out, she started to feel a little uncomfortable as the insults started to get a little too personal. Looking for an escape she noticed Serena standing several feet away just watching the argument. Neither of her parents seemed aware of her and the look of disappointment on the girl's face. Padme stepped between the two arguing adults, "Maybe now isn't the time for this." She said; hopping at least one of them had sense enough to stop.

"The fuck do you think you are?" Ellaena demanded, "You're not involved in this just because he fucked you once!"

Padme ignored her comment as she tried to reason with her. Anakin seemed to have already backed off, more than happy to let the argument drop, "You're right, I'm not involved. And from my impartial perspective this argument is more of an exchange of hurt blows rather than parents discussing the wellbeing of a child." Ellaena glared at Padme, seemingly sizing her up. She looked like she had more to say to her but the distant whirl of engines prevented the retort. Everyone looked up to see Imperial gunships descending.

"Get inside, NOW!" Anakin ordered as they ran back into the shack, Anakin grabbing Padme's hand as they ran.

Once inside, Ellaena started yelling even more, "What is going on? What are those things?" Anakin ignored her as he rummaged through one of the dressers, in search of possessions he had not used in a decade. Padme stood by the door and watched as storm troopers started to disembark in the town square.

"Daddy?"

Anakin finds what he is looking for and turns the lightsaber over in his hands several times, re-familiarizing himself with it before clipping it on his belt and attaching a sword belt over it. He might not know much about what happened in the galaxy within the past decade, but he knows that the less attention they draw, the better. Turning to his daughter, he is quick to assure her everything will be fine, but that they need to leave. Ellaena is not as easy to calm down. "How are you so fucking calm, you bastard!" She shouted at him.

"Ellaena!" Anakin raises his voice at her and holding his hands out in front of him, he clenches his fists, "Do us all a favor, and shut the fuck up, unless you want to get us all killed." She nods her head rapidly, and reaches to take Serena's hand, holding it tightly as Anakin leads them out of the shack. The town has already descended into chaos. The troopers on the ground ransack the homes and shops and overturn whatever they find. They see some of the people try to fight back and defend themselves, but they obviously don't stand a chance against the superior weapons the Empire possesses. They watch as the storm troopers shoot into crowds of people and their screams echo into the wind. Anakin is quick to shield the sight from Serena and leads them to the forest. He leads them over the bridge and looks overhead to see a gunship descend not far ahead of them, Anakin moves so he is standing directly in front of Serena and draws the steel sword as the clones disembark. Anakin is upon them before they can shoot him and impales the first trooper, using the body as a shield from the shots fired at him. With a harsh kick, he forces the body off his blade and directly into the attacking clones. It throws them off enough for Anakin to cut through the hand of one trooper and throw his shoulder into the other. With a flourish of the blade, he stabs the clone with a backhanded grip. Padme is quick to relieve one of the corpses of his weapon and ammunition as Anakin wipes the blood off his blade on the grass.

"We have to hurry," He urges as he starts to move, faster this time. Padme is quick to fall into step with him just like old times while Serena releases her mother's hand to run after them.

Ellaena is rooted to the spot for a moment, "What the actual FUCK!" She shouts into the sky. She would have stayed there a little longer if the sound of blaster fire wasn't echoing, "Hell no!" She said as she ran to catch up with the only people who seemed to have any idea how to deal with this.

Running through the forest, Serena is confused about the entire situation. She had never seen metal machines fall from the sky, and she did not understand why the men on them wanted to hurt them. She also did not understand why her father and his friend seemed so calm about the situation. While everyone else seemed to think it was the wrath of the gods, her father acted as if he had seen this before. She is afraid, but she knows that so long as she is with her father, she will be fine. Serena looks over at her mother and she looks just as terrified as she is.

Anakin suddenly pushes the girls to the ground as an arrow wizzes past their heads. Another is quickly loosed but Anakin is quick to catch the shaft in his hand before it reaches his face. Ellaena takes Serena in her arms to protect her from the attack. From behind a tree a man charges at them with a sword. The man was too close for Anakin to draw his own blade but Padme had a clear shot and fired at his chest. The man went flying backwards while Anakin returned his focus to the arrows being fired at them. With quick reflexes, Anakin dodges or blocks the arrows with the side of his blade. The archer is in the trees somewhere and after several seconds, Anakin is able to pinpoint where the arrows are coming from. The archer is hidden behind the brush of a large tree. Switching the grip he has on the sword, Anakin throws it to where the archer is. With a yell, the archer falls from his perch, impaled on the sword. Padme watches as Anakin goes over to the archer and pulls the sword from the man's gut, wiping the blood on the man's shirt.

"Bandits are going to start coming out a lot more now that they feel threatened by the invasion." He said as he helped the girls to their feet.

[][][][]

It took almost an hour for them to reach a cave. They had successfully avoided any other encounters with the clones, but they did have two more encounters with bandits that all ended with either a sword in their chest or were shot. Anakin had carried Serena most of the way as she was too small and not as strong or as fast as the adults. Anakin took them deep into the cave and when they reached what seemed to be a dead end.

"Great, we're all going to die because of you now." Ellaena complained.

Anakin rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored her. Putting Serena down, he reached into the Force for the first time in years. Slowly, the rocks shifted as the wall fell away to reveal an older ship. It was a little worse for wear and was rusted in several places, but it would serve its purpose. And so long as it could get them off world, it didn't matter.

Ellaena stared at the new opening in the cave, uncertain what to make of any of this. This day was just getting weird. Shaking her head, she wasn't about to stay here a moment longer and went to board the metal machine Anakin seemed to know how to work.

Anakin hurries to strap Serena into a seat and reassures her once more that they were okay before moving to the pilot's chair with Padme as copilot. Ellaena strapped into one of the other seats across from Serena and flashed her daughter a reassuring smile while Anakin and Padme exchanged diagnostic data, and double-checked all the systems. The scanners on the ship indicated that more life forms were patrolling the forest now, without waiting a second longer, Anakin guns the ship forward and out of the cave, bringing the ship in a sharp dive up away from the ground. It was imperative that they make it off world quickly before the troopers on the ground notice and alert the command ships.

Many of the instruments beep in warning of the sharp angle they are at as the break through the atmosphere. Padme reads out indicators as Anakin makes the appropriate adjustments to the course. As they break out into space, the sight of the six star destroyers greets them. Tie fighters are quick action and Anakin is quick to dodge the shots fired at him; spinning, and diving as he tries to break the fighters up.

"Does this thing have any weapons?" Padme asks as Anakin takes them through another spin.

"Guns were damaged a long time ago and I never thought I'd have to face a fleet if I needed to use this thing." Anakin flies straight for a fighter with one directly on his tail. Within the last few feet, Anakin spins away, leaving the two ships to crash into one another. "The hyper drive should be able to at least get us out of immediate danger," He said as he set the coordinates.

Anakin pointed the nose of the ship between two of the battle ships before he flipped the switch of the hyper drive and the ship jumped into hyperspace.

Anakin stared at the console for several minutes after the jump. His left hand shook and his breath was shaking as he breathed. "Ani?" Padme called to him, reaching over to grab his arm. He looked up at her a moment, beads of sweat lined his face.

"I'm fine," He said as he stood up and went to the far side of the ship, bracing his hand against the wall. Padme remains silent as she watches him with a concerned gaze, "I haven't flown like that since…" He lets out a light laugh that soon sounds a little crazed, "I haven't flown like that since the Clone Wars," He said, his breath coming out hard and fast. The sound of the ship and the people around him faded and sounded slightly muffled as the louder, more audible sound of mechanical breathing surrounded him. Hunching forward, he grabs the side of his head, "Shit!" He hisses as bright flashes of visions of alternate futures assault his mind. Having avoided these visions for a decade, his head throbs as the visions show him several futures he has never dreamed about before. At the same time the visions of Darth Vader flash before his eyes but they are fuzzy, and the sensation of its imminence is not as strong as it had been years ago. Anakin hisses as he grips his hair, "Fuck! Shit!" He growls and feels as though he is being torn apart. His head hurts as the new visions of being trapped in a white room and a dark prison cell at the same time; visions of code flashing before his eyes as he seemingly walks through them pass through his mind.

"Ani!" Padme hurried over to his side, her hands in his hair. "What's wrong? Talk to me!" She is at a loss of how to help him; she strokes the back of his head to try to calm him.

"I've never seen this happen before," Ellaena said as she too went to stand by him, unsure of how to help.

"It's the demons." Serena says from her seat. The two women look at her in confusion, "The reason he does onyx. It keeps them from doing that to him."

Padme is unsure how to react knowing his visions are so bad they cause physical pain, "How long does this last?"

Serena shrugs, "Don't know. He's never gone without for long."

Anakin takes a slow but shaky breath, "It's passing." He said, his voice barely above a whisper as he falls back onto his rear, one leg curling up to his chest while the other curled under the arch the other leg formed. Anakin rests his elbow on his knee as his hand shakily pushes back his hair. His eyes are pinched shut as he collects himself, "They don't last long, but they hurt like hell." He says, "Sorry you had to see that, sweet girl," Anakin said as he looked up to meet Serena's gaze. He tries to give her a reassuring smile but he falters slightly. He closes his eyes a moment trying to calm down a bit more. From the moment he started having these particular visions, he knew they were different from the ones he normally had. They had started after what happened on Mortis and they progressively got worse until they showed him more than he cared to know. After a while, he figured the dreams had to come from Mortis, as it was the only thing that made sense considering how unusual the whole thing was. Regardless of their origin, the visions caused him a great deal of pain and it seemed as though he would have to live with that.

As his breakdown ended, Ellaena let her attention drift to the ship they were in. The air in this metal ship smelled weird to her; stale and extremely dry, it was not the most pleasant thing she has smelled. The blinking lights on the consoles that ran along the perimeter of the ship occasionally made a beeping sound and hearing the roar of an engine for the first time certainly was scary. But the most frightening thing to her right now is the purple haze they were flying through right now. She had no idea where they were or where he was taking them. Clearly Anakin knew about all of this, as did his girlfriend, which was not really comforting at the moment. "Does someone want to explain, what just happened?" She asked, gesturing to the entire ship.

"We're flying with the stars, aren't we?" Serena asked as she directed her attention to the view out the front window. The haze of hyperspace parting as they traveled through it, "Never thought the sky would look like this."

Anakin smiled at Serena, "We're far beyond the sky," He said as he got to his feet and went to stand by her, crouching low so his face is level with hers, "We're traveling in hyperspace right now, and when we come out of it, we'll be in an entirely different place- millions and billions of miles away from home." He said, letting the smile stay on his face, "In fact, home will look just like a star."

Padme smiled as she watched Anakin explain things to Serena, she could tell he was still in pain from whatever just happened, but he hid it well for the sake of his daughter. She found it almost hard to be mad at him when she sees how tender he is with his daughter. Padme looked over at Ellaena, the look she gave her told her that at some point they all needed to talk. Padme resisted groaning, this was not something she wanted to do right now. She turned her attention back to Anakin just to hear what he is saying for a little longer.

"They're all dead, aren't they? The people back home."

Anakin looked to the floor, "Yes, sweet girl. I'm so sorry." He knelt on the floor next to her and pulled her into a tight hug, "But I'm here I will always be here." He promised. He held onto her tightly until he felt she was calm, "Let me tell you about the planet we're going to," he says, shifting the conversation to a lighter one, "We're going to Takodana. It is a beautiful planet and there is this castle, on the shore of a lake where a great battle once took place…"


	4. Chapter 4

So this is probably the weakest chapter I've written for this story, but it gets better (at least I think it does) so just hang in there! I'll get there soon enough. Bright side is I have several other stories in the works for you guys. So far Between You and an OR, I'll Take the OR has been an overnight success, which I did not expect at all. So if you haven't read that give it a shot!

As always, read and enjoy!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 4

After Serena found something to hold her attention, Anakin saw that the others wanted to talk. He turned back to Serena to ensure she wouldn't leave the cockpit before he went to the back where to women were waiting. Padme led Ellaena and Anakin to the small vestibule that separated the cockpit from the gangplank. It was a small space to talk but it was the only place that offered any sort of privacy besides the fresher. The three of them stared at one another for several long moments; they needed to be on the same page for what they did and where they go next. The Empire was clearly invested in her capture and if they found Anakin was alive they would most likely kill him because of his ties to the Jedi.

"So, you're one of them, aren't you?" Ellaena asked.

Anakin shook his head, "Its… complicated."

"Of course it is," She muttered under her breath, "Either way, you obviously know what you're doing, and you." She turns her attention to Padme, "You also know what you're doing so does someone want to explain what the actual hell is going on?"

Anakin lets out a sigh, "Well for one, we need a bigger ship. This one isn't going to get us very far if we're running from the Republic."

"Empire." Padme corrected, "They're the Empire now, Ani. And they realize your ties to the Jedi, they will kill you too."

"Empire? Jedi? Just what is going on?" Ellaena hissed, her eyes clearly showing her confusion and discomfort in the situation.

Anakin ignored her, turning his attention to Padme, "And what exactly is it you're suggesting then?"

Padme crossed her arms over her chest, "I think you know what I'm suggesting."

"No."

"Yes!" Padme argued, "I may be angry - nay- furious at you, for heedlessly disappearing like you did, but I'm not so blind as to not see the value you have." Anakin rolled his eyes at her but she continued, "The alliance has several Jedi working with it all to end the tyranny of the Empire. Your help would be very useful."

Anakin shook his head, "Not going to happen. I already fought one war, I don't plan on fighting another."

"Then were exactly will you go? The Empire will find you even if you try to hide in the Outer Rim. And what are the chances you'll find another planet like Bayrillia? And what about them?" Padme gestured to Ellaena, "You going to cart them across the galaxy, hope the Empire doesn't find them, and fight through their forces if they do?"

"I'll figure something out!" He argued, though if he is being honest, that was basically his plan- it's his plan for almost everything.

Ellaena groaned as they argued. Is this really what she sounds like when she argues with him? "Both of you shut up!" She said, "You two are acting like I don't have a say in any of this. And while I might not understand all this talk of ships, wars and empires; I know that I'm all for whatever is going to keep Serena safe and as much as I hate to say it, the short one with the big voice sounds like she's got the better option," Anakin looks like he is about to argue with her, but she won't let him. Winding her hand back she slaps him clear across the face, hard enough to send his head whipping to the side. "Not this time, ass. Serena is more important than whatever it is between you two." With that said, she nods her head at Padme and leaves for the main cabin.

[][][][]

It took seven hours to reach Takodana. When Anakin returned to the cockpit, Serena immediately began asking Anakin question after question, from what other planets were out there, to the basic controls of the ship. Anakin entertained her very well and it surprised Padme how well he handled it. The only time she had seen him around children was when he had visited her parents' house with her before they married. He had smiled at her nieces and was nice to them, but at the same time it was obvious he was a little out of his element. Seeing him now, he has clearly gotten better. At the same time, she noticed how Ellaena seemed to struggle to connect with her daughter. Serena was so enraptured with her father; her mother seemed to have been sidelined.

After parking the ship along the waters edge, the four of them made their way towards the castle that was draped in banners of countless origins. Serena held Anakin's hand tightly and Padme walked along behind him with Ellaena. As they entered the castle it was obviously a watering hole and played host primarily to smugglers and bounty hunters. Music filled every corner of the room.

A sort orange-skinned woman with goggles approached them, "Anakin Skywalker!" She called when she came to stand a few feet away.

"Maz." Anakin greeted.

"Never thought I'd see you again. Last time you were here you were running away."

"Still running away, had a brush with an invading Imperial army," Maz's eyes widened.

"So I take it you know the galaxy is not as you left it?" Anakin nodded his head and Maz shook her head at him, "You're a coward, you know that?" She said as she turned and waved her hand for them to follow her to a table. As they took seats along the bar in the back, Maz adjusted her goggles to get a better look at the group. "Do you remember what I told you last time you were here? I told you: you can only ever run for so long. Eventually, the past catches up to us and then you have no choice but to face it."

Anakin gave a shrug, "It hasn't caught me yet. I still got time."

Maz looked over at Padme then back to him, "You are delusional if you think the past hasn't already found you. If she can find you, so can others."

"She found me by sheer dumb luck, that has nothing to do with this."

Maz took the moment to cuff Anakin on the head, "She found you by the will of the Force. And you're an idiot to deny that." Maz extended her arm out to Padme, "You two had a deep connection at one point, and while you tried to sever it, the Force knows your fate lies with her."

Anakin furrowed his brow and clenched his teeth, "It shouldn't be."

Maz shook her head, "You see what has happened in your absence; if you go back to hide under a rock, it will just end worse than if you just take care of things now. Fighting the darkness is not suppose to be easy, if it were, everyone would have done it by now."

"I just need a ship. The one I have won't get me very far."

Maz sits back in her seat as she observes him, "The Weequay near the tables. He gambles when he's drunk. Right now he's close to having nothing, he'll be willing to bet his ship in a few turns." Anakin nods his head and looks over at Ellaena, silently telling her to watch Serena. When she nods in response, he turns to go win a ship. "He's an idiot." Maz says, pulling the two women's attention. Maz's gaze is focused intently on Padme. "Though I guess he's your idiot." Padme does not know what to say to this woman or if she should say anything at all. "He won't talk to you about the past. Don't take it personally, he never told anyone."

"He's an ass." Ellaena said.

Maz lets out a loud laugh, "That I can agree with!" She said, "But you are just as delusional as he is sometimes." Ellaena furrows her brow at the woman, "If you think this will end well for you, it won't and you know it. You've known it for years." Ellaena says nothing in response. "You've always known that his heart belongs to someone else." Maz said, extending an arm out to Padme, "And now you know who that person is."

Padme shakes her head, "I don't think so. At least not anymore." She argued.

Maz cuffed her on the head, "Don't go trying to convince me when you don't even believe that yourself!" she said as Padme rubbed her head, "Like I said before, your fate is tied together. I feel it."

Padme shakes her head again, "He couldn't even trust me. How is our fate tied together when he can't even do me the simple curtsey and trust me?

Maz shakes her head, "Take into account two things: he's force-sensitive so the way he experiences things are slightly different than yours; hard to talk about such things with people who do not understand. And then take into account the fact that he is a man. And men can be pig-headed fools when it comes to their problems, they don't trust anyone."

"Even still," Padme starts but can't find the words to complete her thought.

Maz shook her head, "You know the Jedi better than I do. There philosophy holds them to a standard, a standard you know he has sometimes struggled with. They cannot help him the way he needs them to. And as for you; you have a bond with him, but sometimes such a bond means that the Force grants visions of the other."

Ellaena's eyes narrow at Maz, "How do you know him?"

Maz smiles at her, "After he left the war, he stayed here for a while. He knew I was a force-sensitive just as I knew he was a Jedi. I knew he was running, never told me what from, but I knew it was big. I knew it had to do with the Dark Side. His future is clouded and I think at that point he realized the darkness inside him. But rather than face it, he's running from it."

"He's been struggling with that for years." Padme said, her frustration evident.

Maz adjusted her goggles, "You can help him." She said, "Bring what he is afraid of into the light. Once it is out in the open, help him close the wound it caused. It will leave a scar, but in time it might fade."

Padme takes a moment to ponder her words and plan what she was going to do. She knew she wanted answers from him if only so she can understand what is going on with him. But at the same time, she isn't sure she wants to forgive him for what has happened. And even if she gets what she needs from him and she is willing to forgive him, how was she going to move forward after that? Their relationship is rocky at best now and his personality shifts so drastically she never knows what state he will be in. Not to mention they had been estranged for ten years, she had been frozen for at least seven, he now has a child and they are traveling with his baby mama. Everything has changed so much there was an equal chance for things to come together nicely as well as fall apart.

Padme looked over to the table where Anakin was gambling for a ship. He laid down the cards with a confident look on his face before his opponent slammed his cards on the table and pushed back his chair.

"You fucking cheat!" The Weequay shouted, grabbing Anakin by his tunic before throwing him at the table.

Anakin rolled over to the other side and onto the ground. He quickly jumped to his feet at the Weequay flipped the table out of his way to get to Anakin. Grabbing him again, he lifted Anakin off the ground. Rather than being tossed again, Anakin grabbed his wrist and twisted until he was forced to let him go, before throwing a right hook at the Weequay's jaw. Anakin squatted down by his opponent's head and whispered something inaudible before he reached over to grab the keys to the ship he won. He made a gesture with his arm for them to follow him and he led them out and to the ship he won. The ship was much larger and looked to be in better shape.

Ellaena led Serena up the ramp and onto the ship leaving Anakin alone with Padme.

He held out the old keys to Padme, "Here, the old ship has enough juice to get you to Naboo. Your family must be worried about you."

Padme furrowed her brow at him, "I thought we agreed to go to the alliance."

"You mean you and Ellaena decided. I don't recall making such a decision."

"Ani, please don't do this." She said. Padme paused as she once again considered what Maz had said. As much as she wanted to deny it, she couldn't deny how much she still cared for Anakin. He made mistakes. Many mistakes. Big mistakes. Unforgivable mistakes. But she had once forgiven him for killing the sand people, hell, she married him barely two days after that. She could forgive him for this too, right? "You shut me out once. I am willing to forgive you. But you must let me help you."

"You can't help." Anakin argued.

"You don't know that," She retorts, "You won't know until you let me in. You can leave me here if you want, but once I get the chance, I'll go to Obi-Wan and you know he will track you down," Padme pauses to take a breath, "Give me a chance, like I'm giving you a second chance." She said, her eyes narrowing as she continued, "I won't give you a third." She needed to give him an ultimatum if only to ensure something like this never happens again. "Just let me in, Ani, we promised there would be no secrets between us, no matter what."

Anakin shook his head, "That was a long time ago, Padme."

"Try, please." Anakin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tell me everything." Padme asked, "From start until we met again. Tell me."


	5. Chapter 0

Hey guys! Here is the chapter I think a lot of you have been waiting for: the chapter talking about the past ten years! This chapter was very hard to write. I had an idea of what happened, but putting it into words in one chapter was not easy. I could have easily made this another story; but obviously I don't want it to overpower this story. For those of you who are reading my other stuff or are waiting for one of the stories I have not posted yet- I do updates on my tumblr on Sundays and Wednesdays to let you know where I am with that.

So, as always- read and enjoy!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 0

The first few days after what happened on Mortis went by like they normally did when he was fighting the war. There had been a few skirmishes with droids but nothing was out of the ordinary, until the dreams started. They had started out harmless enough, quick flashes of meaningless scenes he could not make any details out of; but soon they grew into something worse. He had dreamed of a black suit, the sound of mechanical breathing, anger, hate, and pain. He did not know who was in the suit, but he felt like the man was close to him. Anakin had struggled with dreams his whole life, they were always disturbing but other than the dreams about his mother, they had never held much significance. But these dreams evolved into something worse.

Anakin dreamed of a volcanic world. He knew he was seeing things through his own eyes, but he did not have control over his actions. As he entered the factory, he found that all the Separatist leaders had gathered there. Nute Gunray greeted him, addressing him as "Lord Vader" before he used the Force to seal the room before he took his lightsaber and attacked them. Anakin watched as he slaughtered them. He felt the hate and the anger, but mostly the fear. He did not know what he was so afraid of, but he knew something was wrong with the dreams. The dreams would always leave him in a cold sweat and confused but the worst had yet to come.

"I saw your ship," He heard himself say in his dream.

"I was so worried," Padme had said, gripping his arms tightly, "Obi-Wan, told me terrible things." he took the moment to take in the way his wife looked. She looked just as beautiful as always, but in the dream she was… larger- pregnant. But with the way his dream was progressing, there were so many other emotions at play.

Anakin felt the anger he felt at the mention of Obi-Wan, "What things?" The dream version of himself demanded.

"He said... You turned to the Dark Side, that you… Killed younglings." Anakin could hardly believe what his wife was saying. He would never do that, but his dream self never denied it.

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me."

"He cares about us."

"Us?" The anger of dream Anakin grew at every mention of his former master.

"He knows, he wants to help you" Padme looked up at him, her fear is almost palpable in the Force. Dream Anakin remained quiet and he felt his lips curl in a smirk, "Anakin, all I want is your love."

"Love won't save you, Padme; only my new powers can do that."

"But at what cost? You're a good person, don't do this." The rest of the conversation faded for several moments as Anakin tried to process what was happening. Without directly saying it, he knew that he had turned. In some sick dream he was a Sith and it felt so real to him it was confusing. His wife was pregnant in the dream, which added another layer to his confusion.

Eventually the dream turned into his worst nightmare- worse than anything that could possibly happen. Obi-Wan stood at the top of the ramp on Padme's ship, and Dream Anakin was furious.

"Stop now, come back!" He heard Padme scream, "I love you!"

"Liar!" Anakin shouted. Padme, now aware of the situation, backed away, trying to find words to defuse the situation but all in vain as Dream Anakin had already made a decision. "You were with him! You brought him here to kill me!" Anakin raised his hand and gripped his wife's throat with the Force. He tried to force his body to release her, but nothing was in his control. He held onto her for several moments and it felt like an eternity to him before Padme was released and collapsed to the ground.

When Anakin woke from that dream, he was shaking. It felt so real. It was real. There was nothing anyone could say to convince him otherwise. He did not know how, but he had a feeling, the strongest feeling he had ever felt that if he continued as he was now, everything that happened in that dream would become real. It was at this moment he began planning his departure. He wanted to wait and see how bad things were in his dreams before he did anything rash- the last thing he wanted was to leave Padme without being one hundred percent sure it was necessary.

As his dreamed unfolded and became more detailed, he saw how he was the man in the black breathing suit, that he lost his legs and arm to Obi-Wan on that volcanic planet and was burned and damaged terribly. He saw himself kill the Jedi, torture people; he saw his duel with Ahsoka. As the dreams went further into the future- farther than he had ever gone- he saw his duel with his son, with Luke. He saw how he had tortured his daughter, Leia. In short: he saw that the next twenty-odd years of his life were hell, a hell he created.

In order to prevent such a future, he knew he could try to fight it here, but he had no way of knowing if trying to fight it led to his ultimate downfall. It was too great a risk to take. When they received the orders to infiltrate the Citadel, it was the best opportunity he had. Knowing how dangerous it would be and how urgent the mission was, he knew he could find himself in the perfect situation to disappear and no one would be able to follow him. Once Master Piell was rescued, Anakin stayed back to guard the group's flank during one of their skirmishes with the droids in a cave. In plain sight of everyone there, he allowed himself to be hit then used the cover of a bomb to bring part of the cave down and give the illusion he had been killed or at least injured and now a prisoner. Piell's information was too valuable for them to go back and rescue him. So from there, he just had to make his way to a ship and use the distraction their rescue caused to give him an opening to leave. His escape was not easy. Once he was away from the group he severed his bond with the Force to keep up the illusion, which added a level of difficulty to it. Fortunately, he did manage to steal a ship just as the group was making their escape off world.

[][][][]

By the time Anakin had settled on Bayrilia, he found that his dreams have not yet subsided as he had hoped. There were slight differences in the dreams but the black suit and Padme's death remained. He reasoned there was always the chance the dreams are merely reminders of what could be if he went back- a deterrent to keep him away. Even still, they caused him pain.

The port of the Golden Sea, so called for the golden seaweed that washes up there and how the port is the center market of the world; traders from exotic lands across the known world sell a variety of goods ranging from food and books, to art and jewels. Anakin was in the medicinal district hoping to find something to help him sleep. The air smelled of sweet scented incense and the smoke of the burning sticks coupled with the heat of the market was making him sweat. Anakin had little money and most of his belongings were useless by Bayrillian standards. His Jedi clothes were traded quickly for clothes that fit in better with the locals but other things like his breather, grappling hook and food and energy capsules were looked at with confusion. He had not dared to try to sell his lightsaber. If he were found here it might be the only thing that would be useful against blaster fire.

At one of the stands, the trader beckoned him over. "You seek aid," The woman said, her eyes were bright green and her accent was thick and hard to understand, "You are troubled and need something for the pain."

"I'm not hurt," Anakin said, but the woman shook her head.

"Not physically. Up here," The woman tapped at her head, "I can tell. Men who have seen terrible things all have the same haunted look. I have something that will keep them out." She pulled out a parchment containing a small block of black compressed seeds. "This will do the trick, break off a piece no larger than the width of two knuckles, and you will be free from that which you run from."

"Not interested." Anakin left the trader and never thought he would go back. But that night his dreams kept him up. He dreamed of Padme dying again. He dreamed of the suit and the breathing. And for the first time since they started, the dreams started to invade his day. In the silence he could still hear the breathing of the suit, and sometimes he could swear he could hear Padme screaming.

When he found himself walking back to that trader near the end of the day, he was not surprised. He could not keep living in the shadow of what he has not done. So he bought the seeds, learned they were called onyx, and he took it before he went to sleep, and for the first time in months he slept without dreams. During the day, if he heard something from his dreams or something from his past, he took some onyx and they went away. He spend most of his money to keep the habit, so when he found he was low on coin, he found a job working on a spice ship. He was paid enough that when they reached port he could buy more of the drug he was quickly becoming dependent on.

Working on a spice ship did not last long for him. He hated sailing and the pay was not nearly enough for the labor he had to do. It also did not help that the merchants who slept in the cabins on fine silk sheets and did nothing treated them like dirt. It held too bitter of reminders of his childhood as a slave. Once his contract ended, he took his pay and left. At one of the taverns outside of the port district he gambled for a few days, using a few mind tricks to sway the inebriated players to bet more and lose. He could have become rich from such tricks, but using them would draw too much unwanted attention.

Once Anakin had enough coin to last him a few weeks, he stole the losing man's horse and disappeared from the area. The Arai continent was home to hundreds of cultures. Anakin rode through dense forest areas, swamplands, deserts, and rode over the largest mountaintops of the continent. He encountered the dark-skinned people of the Dupa clans who were a warrior people that valued the strength of a willingness to endure pain. He met the nomadic people of the Jinwit grasslands known for the wool they fashioned into the warmest cloaks. These experiences almost made up for the chaffing in his pants the saddle caused. Eventually, he reached the other coast. In one of the taverns near the port, he attracted the attention of a group of sailors who found his mismatched clothing amusing. Having traveled as much as he had, the clothes he had initially started out with became damaged or they did not suit the climate of the area so he traded for clothes that worked rather than what looked good. Anakin sat and drank with the sailors and told them stories of the places he had been to and the sailors returned with stories of their own. Anakin liked how these men sailed where they wanted with no responsibility to anyone or anything beyond their crew. He was fond of them, so when they asked if he wanted to join, he agreed.

Not long after, he met Ellaena at a port. He could not deny she was beautiful, not more beautiful than Padme- no one would be in his mind- but she was beautiful. Ellaena was the daughter of a miller but she wanted so much more than that. She wanted to see the world; so when she met him at a tavern and they talked about far off places, she liked it. Anakin thought she was funny; she had a good sense of humor and a longing for adventure that was refreshing, so when she had kissed him, it took him a moment to register what happened.

Anakin pulled back from the kiss, "I'm sorry," she said, "I guess I misread that…"

Anakin shook his head, "No, its fine, really; its just that I'm-" He wanted to say married, but he wasn't sure how accurate that statement would be. It had been over a year since he had seen Padme and by now she most likely believed him dead anyway. She would move on. It was a well-known fact she was very desirable not only for her beauty but for her strength and intellect. If she would move on, why shouldn't he?

"There's someone waiting for you back home." Ellaena finished, a forlorn smile on her face, "I completely understand, someone like you obviously would."

"No," Anakin immediately replied, "There isn't anyone waiting for me. I just wasn't expecting that." He said with a smile. She met his eyes and smiled before raising her glass to her lips, "Do you want to come with me?" The question left his lips impulsively. He still loved Padme and he knew he always would, but he never planed to see her again nor did he want to live his life longing for the person he left behind. Ellaena seemed the logical place to start since she had indicated her interest.

"Go with you where?"

Anakin smiled, "Anywhere," He said with a shrug.

Ellaena joined him on the ship and he took her far away from her family's mill. They visited the temples of Monreylia, the Isles of Garth; they lived a life of adventure for over a year. In that time, Ellaena and Anakin's relationship grew. He loved her, in a way. She distracted him from the past, was attracted to him and she was fun to be around. When she became pregnant they knew it was better to settle down somewhere rather than live sporadic lives traveling from place to place. It was obvious Ellaena wanted a more permanent relationship with him. He could tell she wanted him to ask her to marry him. She would give subtle hints about a future with him but he never reciprocated those dreams. He liked her, they were having a child but there was something that felt wrong about marrying her.

Eventually, they settled for living in Riverview. They lived in the same home up until Serena was two years old. Within that time, Anakin took to finding normal work to support his daughter. But that time was a strain on his relationship with Ellaena. She knew he did onyx and never said anything before, most likely because it did not have any effect on their lifestyle. Sailing as you please means trade of goods was more valued than trade of coin but now they lived in a place where such costly habits cost more than a swatch of fine cloth from Veenera.

She urged him to stop and he had tried, but the visions returned and were too painful to bear so he succumbed to onyx again. Ellaena, disappointed in his failure and refusal to take the next step in their relationship, broke it off. She had wanted to leave Riverview after that, but could not bring herself to leave Serena nor could she take her because the child was so attached to her father Serena would cry if he wasn't nearby.

The following eight years went much the same way. Ellaena grew to resent him and avoided him as much as possible. She would talk to him only when Serena was concerned and when something went wrong she would cuss him and fight with him blaming him for everything. He thought the fights were ridiculous and at first he just took her abuse, believing he deserved it for not giving her what she wanted, but he couldn't do it forever. Eventually he had enough of her scorn and started to argue back. He never raised a hand to her, he had enough restraint not to, but she had many times. But as Serena grew older and started to understand, they had reserved the fighting for when she isn't around.

Anakin learned how to work at the forge but continued his onyx habit to keep the visions away. The work was good and provided enough money to provide sufficient support. But onyx did come at a high price and there had been many times where the cost was too much and it left him with barely enough money to get food for himself and Serena. Whenever it got bad enough he could only afford food for one, he always gave it to Serena but there had been many times where Ellaena brought food knowing he had none. It was well known in the town that their relationship was unorthodox. After all, she only cared about him because of Serena.


	6. Chapter 5

Warning: Explicit Content Ahead!

So... I know a lot of people are questioning Padme's decisions in this story but that is mainly because I don't think she could ever truly hate Anakin no matter how stupid he is sometimes. In ROTS I believe she still loved him even in death. In this, I try to make it clear that Anakin left because he loved her too much to risk his visions becoming real and Padme can see that. She thinks he was an idiot for leaving, and she's still mad at him BUT she still loves him.

Enough of my little rant. Enjoy!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 5

Anakin and Padme had settled in the small kitchen area on the ship to talk. Ellaena did what she could to get Serena to give the others the privacy they wanted knowing that those two needed to talk and sort things out if they were to survive out here. She might not like either of them very much, but they were the only ones who knew anything about these places, so she was left with little choice in the matter.

Padme sat across from Anakin and listened intently to his story. He had been extremely hesitant to talk about it from the moment she came back into his life, but by the time he got to telling her about Arai, he had opened up more, almost as if he forgot who he was talking to. She had remained silent the entire time, afraid that he would catch himself if she spoke. She did not find the first two years of his life on Bayrilia surprising, he had always had a thirst for adventure, but what he had done and seen sounded amazing. And for him to give all that up for a quiet life was shocking, but anyone would do the same for their child.

His dreams and visions were what disturbed her the most. She knew the Force acted in mysterious ways and for him it often granted him visions, but for the visions to be so dark and terrible upset her greatly. She could never picture Anakin turning, he was too good- troubled at times- but his heart is good. He would never raise his hand against her, he loved her too much, and by the way he adores Serena he could never do anything that would bring harm to his children. But he believed he could- that if he reached whatever the breaking point that caused this was- he believed he would.

Padme nodded her head as he finished talking, shifting in her seat slightly before she raised her hand and slapped him hard across his face. When his head turned back to face her she slapped him again on the other cheek. Brining his hand up he rubbed his sore cheek, "I deserved that." He muttered.

Padme reached across for his hand resting on the table, gripping it firmly, "You know I loved you," She started, "You knew I was well aware of how much your dreams bother you. You should have trusted me, or Obi-Wan- someone. I know you don't agree with everything the Jedi preach, and I know sometimes it felt like they lecture you; but you could have always come to me." She said, with a shake of her head, "I loved you. I would have helped you if I had known."

Anakin's shoulders are hunched and his eyes drift away from hers, "I'm sorry." He says, squeezing her hand back, "I know I should have. But I just… I couldn't."

"Why not?" She asked.

"I thought I could fix it myself." He said. And it was an obvious response for him. When his mother died he had expressed to her his desire to be able to fix everything, even prevent death. So it was not surprising for him to try to do it all by himself.

Padme let out a tired sigh, "Did you ever stop to think that trying to fix it on your own might have broken things irrevocably?"

Anakin shook his head and pulled his hand away from hers, crossing his arms on the tabletop, "I'm sorry." He said again, "I just… I didn't want to hurt you." Anakin ran his hands through his hair, "I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you like I did in my dreams. I figured, a broken heart can heal, but a dead one… can't."

She reached for his hands once more, "Let me help you this time." She said, "I want to help you, but I can't do that if you shut me out."

Anakin doesn't look at her but he nods his head, "Alright," He says, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, "I never did deserve you, did I?"

She sighs, "I only wanted you." Padme watches as his eyes shift between her eyes and her mouth. She notices the subtle shift in his seat before he is leaning towards her. Padme followed suit and in a split second their lips touch. Its wrong, she should still be angry with him, she should refuse him, but they way he cups her cheek and how his lips move across hers is too good to refuse. Her hands grip the fabric of his shirt, holding onto him tightly as he deepens the kiss. She can feel the desperation in the kiss, and she longs for him too. When he pulls back from the kiss, he leaves his forehead resting against hers.

Bringing her hand to his jaw she lets her fingertips brush against his stubble, "I thought you were dead." She says, looking into his eyes and letting her see how much she had missed him, "I thought I'd never-" He presses his lips to hers again, cutting her off.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry my angel." He caresses his hand along her cheek, "There is nothing I can say to make up for it," he starts, "But if you… if you give me another chance, I promise to give you the rest of my life… I never stopped loving you." He says, letting a small smile grace his face, "You are in my very soul… haunting me." He recites the words he spoke to her on Naboo- his first confession of his love for her. In hindsight, he had realized how weird the words must have been when he initially said them; but after they married they were happy memories of how helpless and inexperienced in the art of flirtation and seduction.

Padme grabbed his hair and pulled him towards her again for a chaste kiss, before pulling back, her eyes closed. She wants him, she can't deny that; but is she really ready to give herself to him again? After a decade apart, and with the threat of the Empire looming over them, is that really what she should do? She has to get him to come with her to the rebels. The return of the 'Hero Without Fear' could be just the push the alliance needs to defeat the Empire. "Ani…"

His face faltered a moment, "You're going to convince me to join the rebels, aren't you?" he asks, his voice sad as he rubs his forehead against hers, "I don't think I can…" his voice is quiet as he speaks, "What will happen to Serena? And Ellaena won't want to stay, and she'll want to take Serena wherever she goes…" Anakin's head rushes from one scenario to the next, and each one results in him losing Serena for good. He can live without Ellaena, there is a mutual dislike there; but Serena… there is no denying that both of them have equal rights to her, but sending her back and forth across town is vastly different from sending her back and forth across the galaxy.

"I don't know the answer to that." She said truthfully, "A lot of things have changed, and there are an infinite number of things that can go wrong… but what else would you do?"

Anakin is silent a long time as he thinks about it; he can't think of anywhere he could keep Serena and Ellaena safe. Both of them would stand out far too much anywhere they went and Ellaena is not exactly happy with how things are anyway. Anakin let out a sigh and shook his head, "You're not really going to give me a choice, are you?"

"Ani, you always have a choice," She replied with a smile, "I just have a great list of reasons why you should help us."

Closing his eyes, he pulls back before standing and going to the cockpit. Padme followed him and took the copilot's seat, "Where are we going then?"

[][][][]

Once they were safely in hyperspace in route to Yavin IV, Anakin had taken the time to explain the situation to Ellaena and Serena. He only told them what they needed to know- they were going to a planet where they might find some of his old friends, and that because of how long it has been things might get… complicated. Ellaena was not shocked to discover that he had burned bridges with almost everyone he knew. That was just the type of person she had known him to be. And with that in mind, she had decided that once they did find his old friends she wanted out. Serena could choose which of them she wanted to go with, but Ellaena wanted to wash her hands clean of him. The past couple days had just been too much and now she just wanted to start over somewhere else. Serena also felt the past couple days had been a lot to take in but for her it wasn't enough to push her away from her father, if anything it only fascinated her more. She knew that no matter what, she wanted to stay with her father.

Anakin worried for both of them. He had not mentioned much about the war between the Empire and the rebels- mostly because he knows so little about it- but he knew the dangers involved with going to Yavin IV were great. There was the chance that the rebels were still there, but it was also likely the base was abandoned or captured by the Empire. The urge to run was strong, but thinking back to what Maz had said, he knew she had been right. He could only run for so long and if he tried to keep running, it would only cause more damage. He could only hope that Serena would be all right in the end.

The ship had two rooms with each room having two small beds built into the walls of the room. Serena and Ellaena occupied one of the rooms leaving the other to Anakin and Padme. He made his way to the second cabin hoping to rest a little before they arrived on Yavin. He entered to find Padme already settled on the right hand bunk. She picked up her head when she heard him enter and flashed him a small smile. "Yavin is pretty far." She said. "But I don't think it will take more than a few days."

Anakin nodded his head as he took a seat on the left bunk. Stretching his arms above his head he lets out a small groan as the joints let out an audible pop.

Padme wrinkles her nose at the sound, "I hate when you do that." She says and he rolls his eyes.

"Yeah well, I haven't had to do this kind of stuff for a long time, doesn't help I'm not as young as I once was." He says as he pops his neck.

Padme takes the moment to take in how much the years had changed him. He looked young for thirty-three years old, but there were still traces of the years around his eyes and there were very faint streaks of grey in his hair at his temple she had not noticed before. He continued to stretch and pop, enough that she rolled her eyes and made her way over to him, "Here," She said, sitting next to him and placing her hands on his shoulders and started rubbing. He closed his eyes and let out a satisfied groan from the sensation.

"I almost forgot how good you are at this." He says.

"If I didn't you would pop every joint in your body." She rubs his back and shoulders for a while and little by little the stiffness in his body subsided.

When he started to feel like he could move again he shifted so he could see her face. "Thank you," He said as he flashed her a smile. She returned the smile and her hands drop from his shoulders but did not move from where she sat. The way he was staring at her was hypnotizing. She felt the bed shift as he leaned towards her but she didn't stop him not even when he pressed his lips to hers. She responded eagerly, pulling on his shirt and wrapping her arms around his neck, "I've missed kissing you." He confessed, his lips ghosting over hers as he spoke.

Padme closed her eyes and as much as she wanted to fight it, she knew she couldn't. As much as she wanted to make him work for this, she needed it as much as he did, "I can't believe we haven't kissed in a decade." She started, running her hands along his chest, "You have to make up for, Master Jedi." She teased, pressing a kiss to his neck. Without waiting another second, he buried his face in her neck, sucking hard on her pulse as his hands re-familiarized themselves with her body; trailing over her waist, her thighs, before slowly climbing up her sides to her chest. She began a similar process: gripping his hair tightly to yank his lips to hers and holding him there as her hands slid up under his shirt to feel his skin.

The kiss was far more heated than the first one they shared this day; tongues clashed and their hands and bodies refused to be still. Anakin had maneuvered his body to rest above hers while her legs wrapped around his waist. Padme roughly broke away from the kiss as her hands fisted in his shirt before roughly yanking it over his head. Throwing the shirt carelessly to the floor, she took a moment to admire the form of the man towering above her. His chest sported several unfamiliar scars that she took the time to trace, pressing kisses along the lines. Anakin closed his eyes at the attention this beautiful angel showered him with. Padme gently pushed on his shoulder to force him onto his back, which he was more than willing to comply with. With his head resting against the pillow, he took the time to rub his hands up her stomach, her shirt rising slightly with his hands.

She took the moment to throw her vest off, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips before sitting up on him and pulling her shirt over her head, rocking her hips against his as she did. She could feel the bulge pressing against her center as she did and felt a sense of pride at the stirring she caused in him. Anakin reached his hands up to cup her breasts still hidden by her bra. A firm squeeze and a brush against her nipples and she let out a pleasured moan at the contact. Anakin smirked, sitting up and pressing his face in her neck, giving it a bite and gentle suckle before trailing his tongue down her chest to her breasts. Padme took in a sharp breath when his mouth reached her breast. Anakin gently nipped at them and suckled; she couldn't stop the moan that passed through her lips. She felt him smirk as her hands gripped his head and held it in place. She could feel him shift his hips under her, the pressure and roughness of their clothes made her groan, desperate for more.

Pulling away from her neck he smiled at her sitting up slightly, bringing his hand around the back of her neck, he dragged her head to meet his; lips crashing on hers as he forced his tongue into her mouth Padme gripped at his shoulders and the back of his head as he shifted so he was hovering over her, using the shift to grip the clasp of her bra to remove it. She smiled against his lips as he pressed his knees between hers as his hands trailed down her chest, pinching her nipples before trailing further down to her belt. She held his head in place so he could keep kissing her while he undid her belt and pants and slipped his hand inside.

She felt him smirk as he skimmed his hand along her center, obviously pleased at how ready she was for him. She let him pull away from the kiss as he gripped her pants to yank them down. She raised her hips to aid him in removing the last of her clothes. Now sitting before him bare, he rolled back onto his heels to admire her form. She could see the distinct tent in his pants, as he not so subtly adjusted himself while he stared at her. "You're so beautiful," He muttered before crashing his body against hers, his mouth latching onto her breast while his hand massaged the other. Padme groaned as he flicked her with his tongue once before letting go and reaching for his belt. Her hand came to join his as they fumbled with the buckle before pulling it out of the loops and pulling harshly on the strings still holding his pants closed. Her hands reached his backside helping him shove the pants down to his knees.

Finally free of the confines of his pants, Padme brought her hand to his base, slowly gliding her hand along the length. His eyes rolled back at the contact, "Padme…" He moaned, stilling her hand before crashing his lips to hers again and pushing her back to the bed. He shifted above her desperately as he kicked his boots and pants off, kissing along her jaw and neck as he did. Rolling back onto his knees he plants a kiss on the inside of each knee before trailing kisses up the inside of her left leg until he reached her center. Not waiting a moment longer, he lips suckle on her clit as he brings his hand to her opening. Padme writhes in pleasure, her hands reaching down to grip his hair. His name passes her lips desperately as he pleasures her.

She had missed having such a powerful lover in her bed, one who made her feel powerful and weak at the same time, one who knew what she wanted and knew how to give it to her. When she believed him dead, she mourned in private for months and would have mourned longer if not for Dorme. Her handmaiden had encouraged her to try dating; she was one of the few people who had known of her marriage to Anakin and while the suggestion was at first met with indignation, she eventually allowed it when it became clear she was drowning herself in work to cope. It was hard accepting his death, but she knew he would not want her to be unhappy mourning him for the rest of her life, so she tried to move on.

Her suitors were decent men- kind, passionate, intelligent, and very interesting. But none of them could give her the same pleasure Anakin had. It wasn't that they were bad they just… weren't Anakin. There always was something about Anakin that is so perfect. It isn't his body that makes him so special, though that is a perk, there is something about who he is that just makes her heart sing.

He gives her center a long lick as she cries for him not to stop. Anakin loves when she is desperate. He loves hearing his name fall from her lips when she is like this. It gives him a masculine pride that he can make her feel like this. The way she wraps her legs around him and how her hands tangle in his hair along with the way she cries for him makes his cock ache with the need to be inside her. He groans against her center, letting the vibrations of his voice rock her closer to release. She whines in pleasure as he enters her with his tongue and nuzzles her clit with his nose. Alternating between quick flicks of his tongue and long slow licks to her clit, he continues the process until she is close. Once her core tightens, he picks of the pace and his movements turn harsh until she screams her pleasure, the fist in his hair tightens, but he doesn't care.

He gently lets go of her shifts up her body, kissing every inch until he reaches her lips where he kisses her and pours all his love into her. Padme's hand is shaky as she reaches to stroke his cheek. Anakin presses his body against hers, their nipples rubbing against each other and his cock nestled in the valley between her legs. She lets out a low moan as he shifts his hips against hers, coating his shaft in her essence. Padme gripped firmly at his shoulders, nails digging into his skin, legs spreading wider and hips rising to maintain contact. "Ani…" She moaned against the shell of his ear.

She could feel him smirk at her neck, "Tell me what you want, Angel. What do you want me to do?" Padme sighed; he wanted to play with her. He loved dirty talk and being begged but she was never really fond of it. She wasn't a prude- far from it in fact. The two of them had always had a very active sex life. But begging him to fuck her was something she rarely ever did; she never felt the need to since he always knew just what she wanted. Still, when he asked like this she could never deny him that especially after what his tongue just did.

"I want you, Ani… I need you to fuck me, please Ani." She whispered in his ear, gently nipping on his lobe as she did.

Anakin shifted again as she nipped his ear, his cock sliding against her again tearing a moan from both of them. It had been far too long since they had been like this; twisted in the other's body. He could draw the encounter out; deny her until she screams her desires at the top of her lungs, but he needs this just as much as she does. Without waiting a moment longer, he presses his lips to hers as he angles his cock into her. He moves slowly at first, testing to waters to make sure he doesn't hurt her. She moans for him as he pushes as far as he can go. Once fully inside, he pushes himself to rest on his elbows. Looking down at her, he sees the smile on her face as she shifts against him. He flashes a smile at her as he starts to move, his hips rocking gently at first but slowly growing in intensity as her walls grip him tightly. Their breaths hitch and they moan loudly as they feast on the feelings the union triggered. Her hips rise to meet his desperately and out of sync with his before they find the right rhythm that force him deeper and pulls desperate moans from her lips. He brings one hand down to her breast, squeezing the mound of flesh as one of her hands reach behind him to grip his firm backside.

The veins in Anakin's neck bulge as he leans his forehead against hers; he is close. She can feel him pulse inside her as her walls tighten in a vise grip around him. Churning her hips madly against his, she encourages him to keep going, he increases his speed and force, the sound of their flesh meeting is deafening, but they don't notice. Padme grips his sweaty back as her legs squeeze his hips and she falls over the edge again, her walls impossibly tight around him. It isn't long before he reaches his end, a few erratic thrusts and he lets out a near animalistic roar as his seed pours inside her. His head falls forward to rest on her shoulder as their bodies shudder from the pleasure.

Once slightly recovered, Anakin picks his head up to look at Padme, she has the same sated look on her face. They watch each other for several minutes until Padme raises her hand to his jaw, tracing the line of his stubble with a small smile, "I like the stubble," She says quietly.

"Really?"

Padme nods, her hand continues its exploration of his face, "It makes you look… dangerous," She says with a light laugh. Anakin chuckles with her before slipping out of her, drawing a moan from both of them before settling next to her and wrapping an arm around her.

He looks down at her, bringing his left hand up to trace her lips, "I love you," He says.

Padme's smile widens as she leans forward to brush her lips on his, "I love you too," She says as she slings her leg over his as he shifts to lie on his back, pulling her with him to lay down on top of him. Resting her head on his chest, he brings his right hand to rest on her hand on his chest before closing his eyes to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Yeah... the last chapter actually happened... Honestly, even I think this story is weird- but I am going with it because I have the time and determination to finish it- even if it is one of the most confusing things I've ever written... And just a heads up: chapter 10 to the end is REALLY weird so... just keep that in mind.

And with that, Here is...This

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 6

The grip on her waist tightened painfully as the chest her head was resting on rose and fell erratically. Padme lifted her head up and realized quickly Anakin was having a nightmare. He was muttering in his sleep and sounded like he was in pain. Placing her hand on his chest she shook him gently, "Anakin." She called, but he didn't seem to hear her. Shaking him harder she tried again, "Anakin." Suddenly his eyes shot open and his left hand flies up, gripping her throat tightly. Padme's hands grip his on her throat, "Ani," her voice is strained as she tries to pry his fingers away but his grip is too tight.

At the sound of the nickname, Anakin blinks away the vision he just had and slowly realizes what is happening. His eyes widen when he sees where his hand is and releases his grip, "Gods, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Padme- I didn't mean- I would never." Anakin stumbles through his words as he sits up and runs his hands through his hair, his breathing erratic and his body coated in sweat.

Padme coughs and clears her throat, "Its alright, Ani." Her voice is hoarse but she tries to comfort him, "I'm alright." She brings her hand to his head and combs her fingers through his damp hair, "You were having a bad dream." She says.

Anakin shakes his head frantically, his hands coming to rest on his knee, shaking slightly, "It wasn't a dream." He says, closing his eyes tightly.

Padme shifts so she is sitting next to him; pulling the blanket up to cover their legs and pulling it up to her chest. She waits for him to continue, watching as his hands shake and he slowly tries to calm his breathing. He doesn't seem to want to talk about it. "Ani," Padme starts, rubbing his shoulder, "Tell me." He shakes his head, "Anakin, trust me." She urges.

He lets out a shaky breath, "They're changing." He says, "The visions are… changing. I'm not seeing what I used to. Instead they are…" Anakin pauses as he tries to find the words to describe them, but he isn't sure what he was seeing, "I was… talking to myself…" He said; his brow knitted in confusion, "I'm not exactly sure what was going on, but I was in this… room talking with a projection of… myself." Anakin shook his head, "I don't know. It doesn't make any sense." He ran his shaky hand through his hair again.

Padme wasn't sure what to make of the visions either. They were too vague to tell her much, but his reaction told her that what he had felt was terrible. "What did you sense?"

"I can't…" Anakin shook his head, "I-I'm not sure." He said, "It felt…" He closed his eyes as he tried to recall what happened, "Weird. Wrong… I knew the two… me's were me- and it just felt wrong. I felt like one of them was confused and the other was in pain. The projection was in pain, like it was struggling to be there."

"We'll figure this out as we go," She said, pushing him to lie back down, wrapping her arm around his waist, "Right now, there isn't anything to suggest these will become real any time soon, correct?" Anakin nods his head, letting his fingers curl into her hair. Padme smiles, placing a light kiss on his chest, "Then we still have time to work this out. Maybe Obi-Wan can help when we find him." She suggests. Anakin is silent, still clearly troubled by his vision, "Just try to get some sleep. And know that I am here for you." She says before closing her eyes again.

[][][][]

The sound of soft tapping on the door stirs her just enough to wake her. She is too tired to get up. After what happened the night before and the vision Anakin had early in the morning, she was exhausted and she knew he was as well. It didn't help matters that his body was warm and pressed firmly against her back. Instead, she presses herself closer to the warmth and wrapping her arm around the one arm casually thrown over her waist.

"Daddy?" The door muffles Serena's voice, "Daddy, are you still asleep? Why is the door locked?"

Padme sighs as the girl continues to knock, realizing that Ellaena is not going to do anything to stop the child. She nudges Anakin to wake him up, knowing that if he doesn't take care of this now Serena will continue to talk through the door. Anakin groans and only tightens his hold on Padme, his nose nuzzling her neck affectionately. "Ani… she's calling you." Padme groans, the feeling of him moving against her igniting her passion once more.

He smirks against her ear, "Ellaena will take care of it." He mumbles.

Padme rolls her eyes, "No she won't."

"Then she can wait a little longer…" He whispers, his voice husky from sleep, "I just want to stay here with you a bit longer." He drags his nose along her ear, nibbling on her lobe.

It takes all her will to reject his advances, pulling her head away from his and shifting away from his rapidly hardening shaft, "I take it you're in a better mood." She mutters."

He gives a slight shrug of his shoulder, "A little, I didn't have a vision the second time around." He said, shifting his hips forward to rub against her backside.

Padme sighs as she places her hand on his, halting his movement, "There will be time for that later. I'd rather you take care of your daughter before she figures out what happened here."

Anakin chuckles lightly, "Chances are she already knows… you weren't exactly quiet."

Padme fells the color rise to her cheeks as she slaps his chest, "You weren't either!" She argues, "you howled like a rancor when we finished."

She felt him shrug his shoulders, "You were screaming my name and begging me not to stop, the only way she'd get a better idea of what happened would be if she was standing in the room."

She turned to face her smirking husband, "That's just wrong, Ani. She's your daughter."

"Fine let me rephrase: the only way she wouldn't know, was if she was on a different ship." Padme rolled her eyes at him and laid her head back down on the pillow. That unfortunately meant that Ellaena knew what had happened, which was probably why she was letting Serena stand outside the door now. "Also makes me wonder why no one found out about us before" Anakin said, moving to whisper in her ear, "I mean, we did it in some pretty… risky places." He plants a kiss along the shell of her ear, "On the veranda in the middle of the day, your office, a closet in the Rotunda, my Jedi quarters that one time…" Anakin trails kisses along the side of her neck as he continues to remind her of their risqué escapades. "I could have been expelled for being with you like this," He purposefully presses his hips against her backside in such an erotic way she can't help her sharp intake of breath, "What a scandal that would have been… I think Serena would be a bit more forgiving if we mentally scar her…" He presses another kiss to her neck as his hand moves to grab her breast, "After all, its kind of my job to embarrass her."

"What about Ellaena?" Padme asked, knowing that might just get him to stop.

With a groan he buried his nose deeper in her neck, "Don't remind me." He mumbled, "How do we explain this?"

Padme raised a brow and looked back over at him, "We?" She asked, "I don't recall being the one to lead her on for eight years and have a daughter with her. That is all you."

Anakin frowns at her, "You're going to leave me to explain that on my own?" She shrugs her shoulders and he leans forward to capture her lips in a deep kiss, "Lets just stay here in that case." He mumbles against her lips. Padme sighs into the kiss; as tempting as it is to pick things up where they left off, Serena is still chatting away at the door, calling for her father. "Anakin." Padme says in the most authoritative senator voice she can muster with his lips pressed against hers before she pushes him away. He groans again but with a reluctant sigh and some words grumbled under his breath he pulls away from her.

Anakin shifts to sit on the edge of the bed, which he now realizes is extremely small. Thinking back to what they did earlier he wonders how they had managed to even stay on the bed. Shaking his head to rid himself of the pleasant memories that would bring about an almost immediate reaction from him, he begins his search through the scattered clothes to find his own. He finds his pants easily enough but his shirt had ended up on the other side of the room; he had nearly tripped over one of his boots and it took him another five minutes to realize the other was lodged under the bed. Within that time, Padme had also started putting her clothes on and fixing herself to look more presentable. Once Padme was dressed, he started for the door, but was stopped when she grabbed his arm and directed him to look at her. With a sly smile she reached up and began smoothing his hair.

"… You could tell someone had gripped it pretty hard…" She said, a light blush colored her cheeks.

He smiled at her and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips, running his fingers through her hair, "Same goes for you," He said. Her hands immediately jumped to her head to smooth it out and he laughed before going to the door.

The moment the lock is disengaged, Serena comes barreling in, complaining about being bored, asking how much longer they had to travel, what food they had and more questions than Padme could keep track of. The girl asked so many questions with one breath she was surprised she wondered if Anakin even understood anything. By the way he remained calm and waited for her energy to subside it was clearly something that happened often enough that he must understand. It was also clear that he had gained a great deal of patience in the last decade.

"Calm down, sweet girl," Anakin started, "I can't answer any of that if you don't give me room to speak." He let out a lighthearted laugh as he ruffled her hair, "I know travel is a bit boring right now, but Yavin is very far from home. Fortunately, we are traveling so fast; it will only take maybe five days or so. As for food, let go eat. I'm starved." Wrapping his arm around Serena he led her out to the kitchen area to find something to eat.

Padme was still adjusting to seeing Anakin as a father and acknowledging the difference in time for them. The situation was unusual and uncharted. She wanted to repair their relationship and try again, and based on last night, he seemed to want the same. But there was also the situation with Ellaena and Serena to juggle as well. When Padme saw the other woman in the main cabin area their eyes met for a brief moment and it was obvious she knew what happened the night before. She didn't say anything to her, and Padme was content to wait until Anakin sorted the mess he made out. She wasn't about to clean up his mess this time- convince him that it is the right thing maybe, but not out right clean it for him.

The next mess to clean after that would be navigating the uncertain terrain his daughter presented. She was good with kids. Her nieces loved her, her people loved her; she was very loveable. But she did not want to look like a replacement for her mother, and there is no telling how a child will react to her father's…wife? Girlfriend? Lover? She wasn't even sure which sounded better for her. Technically, she is his wife, but secretly, and under aliases. They had never really dated in the conventional means and skipped the girlfriend in favor of marriage. And lover just sounded too casual. She wasn't even sure when the right time to explain all of this would be. Things were such a mess it was hard to find the proper moment for things to happen.

Besides the relationship crisis, they had the larger issue of the civil war. Yavin 4 had the best chance of still being a rebel base being the largest and most fortified the fleet had. But there was always the chance that in the past seven years it was abandoned. Padme also had no way of knowing who was in charge anymore. She had been one of the founders and worked closely with Bail Organa and Mon Mothma, but who is to say they were not discovered as she had been? They had no way of knowing anything until they reached Yavin.

[][][][]

Serena was not easy to keep entertained for the ten hours following breakfast. The ship had a dejarik board but she couldn't understand the rules and asked more questions about the holograms than anything else. For her, everything about the ship was new and actually flying through space was such a foreign concept it was difficult to explain what both Padme and Anakin thought was so simple and self-explanatory there wasn't an answer to how or why. Somehow they survived but at the same time they dreaded having to the same thing for the next week.

Ellaena was not as excited about the trip as Serena was. For her, the journey meant the end of everything she had known. She knew Anakin and Padme were either starting or rekindling a relationship and while her relationship with him has been over for years, she worried about what that change means for her daughter. Overall, she wants what is best for her and she knew that the chance of them returning home was slim to none, she knew she would not be the one best suited to take care of her here. With that real possibility in mind, she aimed to cherish every moment she can with Serena until they know what they are doing. So when it came time for Serena to go to bed, Ellaena went too.

With the other two travelers asleep that left Anakin and Padme alone to do as they pleased. Alone in the private of their cabin they were as insatiable as they had been years ago, albeit quieter than the first night. They had tried to act more like adults than lustful teenagers; but somehow they ended up tangled in each other's naked bodies. Anakin's weight pressed her into the mattress and he panted hard against the back of her neck as he recovered. Padme didn't have the energy to push him off. Her whole body twitched from the aftershock of their coupling and it felt too wonderful to interrupt the moment of bliss. Once he rolled off of her his arms immediately snaked around her waist, dragging her with him. "Gods, how did I go so long without you?" He asked as he nipped at her throat, eliciting a laugh from her.

She turned in his arms and brought her arms around his neck while her legs traced his, "I haven't the faintest idea," She replied, pulling him by the hair to kiss him. He was quick to deepen the kiss and pull her flush against him while he slipped his knee between her legs. She could feel his rapidly hardening member and it made her smile into the kiss.

By the time they pulled back, they both had the exact same wide, goofy, love-struck grin. The sight only made them laugh and Anakin rolled them so she sat astride him, her legs straddling his waist and his cock gently pressed up against her backside. Padme gave a gentle rock of her hips against him and he closed his eyes from the sensation it caused, thrusting up against her movements, "Do you ever think of anything else?" Padme asked.

Anakin let a light laugh roll from his lips, "Most days, yes. But you have a way for making me loose all sense. And this," Anakin thrusts his hips once more against her, hard enough to pull a quick intake of breathe from her, "Is way out of my control." The smile on his face is contagious and Padme can't help but smile with him as she lays herself on top of him.

"I thought Jedi were suppose to practice restraint." Padme joked.

The smile on his face faded as his hands stilled on her hips. "I haven't considered myself a Jedi in years." He said, "I don't even think I can be again."

Padme picked her head up to look him in the eye. His eyes were focused off to the side and looked light-years away, "That's okay," She said, running the backs of her fingers on his cheek, "When we see the Jedi again-"

"I don't want to be a Jedi." Anakin confessed, his eyes meeting hers, "I have lived ten years without them and I have been happier without them than I was with them. It was a mistake for me to become a Jedi. I was too old, I could never follow the code as they wanted, I feel too much, and I can't live without attachment. I'm not a Jedi."

"Anakin, the Jedi are all but extinct." She pointed out, "They need all the help they can get." Padme placed both her hands on his face and held his gaze, "You are a Jedi. They cannot hold the code against you when they are in need."

Anakin shook his head, "I admit I need their help with the visions. But I don't want to fight for them again. And that is exactly what they will expect from me when we arrive. I'm not the same man I was when I left."

"They aren't the same Jedi you knew either." She said, resting her chin on his chest, "It's been a decade since you left. With everything that happened, change is inevitable."

"I hope you're right." He said as they shifted once more to go to sleep. Padme curled into his side and was fast asleep in less than an hour. Anakin stayed awake for a little longer. Ever since his visions started again he could feel a throbbing in his head and felt chills on his arms and legs. Now that he is still, the symptoms are more pronounced and he can feel the sweat coating his body and he knows it is not all from their earlier activities. Anakin unwraps his left arm from around Padme and watches his hand a moment and notices the tiny tremors it makes. It's been off and on all day. He knows what is happening. He is starting to go through withdrawal. The way onyx works was once in your system, it shuts down part of the production of enzymes that give of positive and negative emotions. For Anakin, his visions have such strong emotions that the drug works to keep the thoughts of them repressed. This is why users are often reserved and keep to themselves as they feel less than a sober person. The body eventually adjusts to the lower amount of enzymes and when the user stops, the body thinks they have too much which causes the sweating, the tremors and anxiety. Anakin takes a shaky breath; it is only a matter of time before the visions become more pronounced and more frequent.


	8. Chapter 7

Hello again! I think this story is going to get very frequent updates in the coming days. I'm hoping to update this around the same time I update my other two stories currently in progress but that might change depending on how my schedule changes. Check my tumblr for updates since that will be the first place I let you guys know what is going on with my stories.

Enjoy!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 7

After a week of space travel, the ship finally descends from hyperspace and is greeted by the green moon of Yavin 4. Padme hails the rebel base using her personal landing codes rather than the rebel ones she had been given years before. Once they were given clearance, Anakin guided the ship down into the temple hanger and immediately noticed the crowd that was forming. Word on the base of their arrival spread like wildfire as hundreds of people gathered in the upper levels and on the flight floor to see the return of the missing founder. The voices in the crowd whispered among each other until the ramp lowered and Padme emerged. Once a few of the rebels recognized her, the base rapidly erupted into cheers. A path through the crowd cleared as Bail Organa and Mon Mothma made their way to the ship. When they caught sight of Padme all three politicians shared a smile and Padme embraced both of them.

The remaining three passengers made their way over to where the former senators stood talking. When the three of them turned to leave, Padme gestured for them to follow and made sure they were a part of the group rather than have them trail behind. They were directed to the conference room where the founders of the rebellion were to discuss the happenings of the past decade. As they sat down, the other two founders gave them questionable looks, "So Padme, who exactly are your friends?" Bail asked.

Padme smiled, "Bail, I trust you remember Anakin Skywalker. He has been missing a long time, and without his help, I most likely would not have made it here." Both Bail and Mon's eyes widened at the realization and stared at him for several long moments as they took in the man before him. Now having a name to go by they wondered how they could have missed it. He was without a doubt the Jedi they had known during the Clone Wars.

"General Skywalker? I can't-" Mon turned her attention to Anakin, "I am so glad to know you are alive, general."

"Please don't call me that," Anakin requested, "I haven't been a general in ten years. I'd rather not give people the wrong idea."

"Regardless, it is good to see you again. Master Windu and Master Plo will be pleased to know another Jedi escaped the purges." Bail said. Anakin was unsure how to respond so he merely nodded his head.

Padme was quick to change into her senator mode, and began the grueling process of reacquainting herself with the events she had missed out on while informing them of the events of her capture.

Since her arrest, the Empire had made great strides in securing control over almost all the systems. Her capture ensured that the Emperor could take the Naboo system with ease, removing the Queen and replacing her with one loyal to him. With the Naboo suppressed, other mid rim systems quickly fell into place with little conflict. In response, Bail and Mon had fled their respected systems in favor of rebel bases to ensure they did not befall Padme's fate. The alliance had also become more active in fighting against the Empire- sabotaging resources, stealing what information they can while also engaging in several armed conflicts to the point that they were in all out war with the Empire and were currently searching for a new base since there were rumors that an Imperial fleet was close to discovering their base.

Anakin, Ellaena and Serena sat in the conference patiently waiting for it to end. Anakin had never liked conferences and found them boring but unlike his daughter, he had learned how to endure them. Serena had settled on spinning in the chair and letting out the occasional bored sigh. Her father would nudge her every time she did but she had nothing else to do. She did not understand what any of the adults were talking about and would have rather been anywhere else but here.

After a while, the conversation slowly ended as Bail and Mon had other responsibilities to see to. They told Padme they would send her all the information they had so she could attend their next staff meeting and she expressed her gratitude. As they went their separate ways, Padme turned her attention to Anakin. "What do you think?" She asked.

"About what?"

Padme's eyes narrowed, "Were you even listening?"

"Enough to know your rebels are fighting a war, and your base is going to be over run with Imperials soon." Padme rolled her eyes at him.

"Master Windu is down in the meditation chamber. You should go talk to him before he finds out from someone else you're here."

"I'd rather not." Anakin simply said, "Windu and I never saw eye to eye, and that is an encounter I want to put off as long as possible. What about Obi-Wan?"

Padme shook her head, "He's off world right now and don't know when he'll be back. Windu and Plo Koon are the only ones here right now."

Anakin is about to respond but he feels someone approaching. Turning to look behind him, he sees both of the Jedi Masters approaching. Suppressing a groan, he turns to meet them.

"Skywalker," Windu greets, "You can imagine my surprise when I heard you had arrived."

"Masters." Anakin gives them a slight bow but says nothing else.

"Ahsoka will be glad to know you are alright." Plo Koon said, "She was adamant that you were still alive. It would seem she was right."

Anakin smiled at the information about his former padawan, "How is she?"

"Very well, she and Obi-Wan are investigating a system for a new base." Koon answered, "But right now, I think we have much to talk about." His attention casually shifts to Serena who stood by Anakin's side. Anakin gently pushed Serena to stand slightly behind him, a small but obviously protective gesture that the Master's took note of.

"Very well." Anakin said. He turned back to Padme; "I'll come find you later." He said, Padme nodded her head and watched as Anakin turned to leave with the two Jedi.

[][][][]

The Jedi led him to the lower levels of the temple where he assumed they meditated and held meetings with the remaining Jedi. Moving over to the meditation seats, the two Jedi Masters began debriefing him about his time away. Anakin grinned and bore it as best he could but it was not a pleasant experience. Windu was critical about his choice of action and scolded him for his desertion while Plo Koon tried to smooth the encounter over by reminding them of their dwindling numbers and how they needed all the help they can get. With the two Masters talking around him, he felt like a padawan again and while he wanted to remind them that he was standing right in front of them. He refrained.

"While your actions clearly were out of line, Skywalker, it is still good to have you back." Windu said, "Now that you are here, there are several things you can help with. But lets start with the girl you came here with." Anakin's eyes narrowed at the mention of his daughter, "I can sense the potential she has with the force, yet I have the feeling she is not being trained."

"She isn't." Anakin confirmed, his voice almost threateningly low, "And I have no intention of training her. She will not be a Jedi. I won't allow it."

Windu leaned forward from his seat, "That is not for you to decide."

"She is my daughter, it is for me to decide." Anakin argued.

"Daughter?" Plo Koon questioned.

"Yes, my daughter. I will not train her; you will not train her; no one will train her."

"Our numbers are few, Skywalker." Plo Koon started, "I urge you to try to see our reasons for wanting this. She would make a fine Jedi if you allowed it."

"I do see your reason, Master. If I were the man I was ten years ago, I might have allowed it. But with what I've seen through the Force, I cannot for the same reasons that I can no longer be a Jedi. So with that said, Masters, I respectfully take my leave." Anakin gave a slight bow as he turned on his heels to leave.

He was grateful they did not follow him. After saying all he said, he wanted to be alone for a while. The confrontation with the Jedi was almost exactly how he imagined it would happen. They automatically assumed that he was still with them, and then they wanted to take his daughter and turn her into one of them. He remembers what it was like when he first started his training. He hated it at first, it was difficult being away from his mother and making friends in the temple was not easy being as old as he was. Once word started to spread that he was the Chosen One, it only made matters worse; the title only added more pressure to succeed and be better. He can only imagine the pressure Serena would be under if he allowed it. Their numbers were so few that there would be no margins for error for risk that they will all be wiped out. No child should be under that kind of pressure and he would see to it that she never was.

He wanders around the base looking for where Padme disappeared to but is quick to discover the base is far too massive for him to run into her by chance. When he finds himself in the hanger, he takes a moment to watch as one of the fighters land. The pilot feels familiar in the Force but he can't quite place it until the cockpit pops open and the pilot jumps out not even using the stairs the flight crew provided. Now on the ground, Anakin is able to make out the details of the pilot. She was an orange skinned togurta with tall white montrals with blue markings. From where he stood he could only see her back but when she finally turned toward him as if she knew he was there, he realized who she was. Ahsoka Tano. His old padawan.

"Sky Guy?"

Hearing the name she used to call him brought a smile to his face as he walked over to her, "It's been a long time, Snips."

Small tears formed in her eyes as she launched herself at him and he was quick to catch her. After a moment she pushes him back and punches him in the shoulder, "That's for disappearing like that!" she says, crossing her arms over her chest while trying to give him a disappointed look, but failed as she threw her arms around him again, "This is for being alive." She said once she pulled away again.

Anakin smiled at her, beyond glad to see you, "You got old." He simply said.

"Looks who's talking, I think I see a grey hair."

"I'm thirty-three, not forty-three; still in my prime." Anakin said with a laugh.

Ahsoka laughed for a moment as well but as the silence spread between them it was obvious she had the same questions Padme and the others had had. "Why did you leave?" She asked, "One moment you're there then the next you're not. I thought you died and yet here you are. I-I just don't get it!" She raises her voice at him, "You leave us all thinking you're dead! And no one knows why! We burned an empty casket! Everyone who loved you was there and we mourned you. But you're here; alive; acting as if nothings changed."

Anakin shakes his head, "Everything's changed, Ahsoka." He starts, "I didn't plan on being here. If Padme hadn't crashed where she did, I never would have left where I was."

"Padme's alive?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't happen to know where her quarters would be…"

Ahsoka nodded, "We thought she died a long time ago… why is it the two of you always end up running into the other so much?" Anakin gives a casual shrug, "No matter. Her quarters would most likely be in the officer's wing. Come on, Sky Guy."

Ahsoka leads him to the upper levels, which houses much of the command of the rebel alliance. Along the way the two of them talk about all the old adventures they had had together. He could not believe how much she had grown since the last time he saw her. She now looked exactly as she had in his visions and it was frightening. Anakin does not know how much longer he has left without visions. The trembling in his hand comes and goes but the chill on his limbs and the sweating is a near constant. No one has said anything yet so he assumes they are still relatively unseen, but he knows it will get worse and it will happen fast and with no warning.

As they passed an officer, Ahsoka asked him which room the senator was staying in and he directed them to the room at the far end of the hallway. Inside the room Padme was reading through the files Bail had given her to catch her up on the lost time. Serena and Ellaena sat in front of the holovid mesmerized by the holoshow playing. When they entered the room Serena's head whipped around and a smile graced her face the moment she saw her father.

"Daddy!" she cried as she bound to her feet and grabbed for his hand, "Look at this! The hologram is telling stories!" Serena drags him to where she had been sitting moments before and forces him to sit on the floor with her. Sitting cross-legged in front of the projection, Serena makes herself comfortable on her father's lap as she explains what was happening.

"Ahsoka, its good to see you!" Padme greets, coming over to hug the togurta Jedi, "Goodness, you've grown."

"You haven't changed one bit, senator."

Padme smiles, "Not a senator anymore, though in these times, I suppose that is a good thing."

Ahsoka turns her attention to her former master sitting next to a dark haired woman on the floor with a little girl in his lap the three of them watching a kids program without a care in the world, "Uh, wanna explain this, master?"

Anakin turns his head and gives her a smile, "I wasn't kidding when I said everything's changed." Anakin looks over at Ellaena before droping his gaze down at Serena in his lap, "This is my daughter, Serena."

The girl looks up at her father's friend and her eyes widen, "What are you?" she asked.

"Serena, that's rude. Don't ask someone that." Anakin scolds.

"I take it she's never seen a togurta before." Ahsoka says.

He shakes his head, "Never seen any other species but humans. Planet we lived on was extremely primitive. No space travel at all. So everything is new."

"So you and Padme both ended up on this planet and…" Ahsoka's voice trailed off as she stared at the small girl.

"Uh, no, that's not- she's not-"

"She's mine." The other woman spoke up, "I'm her mother."

Ahsoka drifts her eyes between the other woman and Padme before the former senator speaks again, her eyes downcast, "I only just found them a little over a week ago."

Ahsoka raised her brow at them, "But… I'm sorry, I always thought that you two…" Ahsoka always knew Anakin and Padme had a very close relationship. Several of their encounters during the war supported her hunch that they were more than friends, now she was not so sure.

Serena had stopped watching the holovid in favor of trying to figure out what the adults were talking about. She knew whatever was happening was big, she could feel it, she could feel her father's trepidation and the red woman's confusion. Anakin and Padme exchanged looks, trying to determine how they should respond. Ahsoka's statement covered so many bases that they did not know exactly how to approach answering it, nor did they know what the other wanted. Was it safe to tell her they were married? Should they tell her why Anakin left? Padme did not know, but it was clear that Anakin did not want to answer so she had to find the words to explain it.

"It's not that…" Padme started, glancing at Anakin to make sure continuing was mutually agreeable, "We are. Its just that… its complicated." Padme has never felt so inadequate with words, yet complicated is exactly what the situation is. It is the simplest answer and the only one she can think of that all parties can agree on having no deliberations prior to this. If Anakin wants to add to it, he can.

"You're gonna have to give me more than just 'complicated', Padme." Ahsoka says as she crosses her arms, "Come on you guys! Tell me something! I know Sky Guy is too obsessed with you to chose her over you if you two really were together." Her finger briefly points at Ellaena who narrowed her eyes at the togurta, not appreciating being made out as the 'other woman.'

"And you are right…" Anakin said as he shifted Serena off of him so he could stand, shifting his gaze between Ellaena and his daughter, "We're married."

"You're what?" Ellaena shoots straight up, "You never- you said…" Her voice trails off as she processes the new information. She knew there was attraction between them. It was obvious even before they started their affair. But to find out he has been married- for the entire time she had known him infuriates her. "You lied to me." She said. Anakin nodded his head and let her continue, "You love her but you led me to believe you loved me."

"I thought I could." He answered truthfully, his gaze met Padme's for a moment, before meeting Ellaena's again, "I thought I could spend the rest of my life with you and be happy. I didn't expect any of this to happen. I didn't expect Padme to come back into my life. I thought she would move on as well."

Ellaena lets out a cold chuckle, "Well we can see that didn't happen. What I don't understand is why you didn't say a thing to me about this. You had eight years to say something to me and you said nothing."

Anakin pinches the bridge of his nose, "I wanted to forget." He said, "I wanted to live without the past coming to haunt me and not talking about it made sure it couldn't be brought up easily."

Elleana scoffed and walked up to him, slapping him hard across the face, "I'm done." She said before turning and walking out of the room.

Ahsoka watched the entire exchange, still in a state of shock from what happened. She expected him to tell her he had been having an affair with the senator but she never expected he was actually married to her. Nor did she expect him to have been with another woman during his absence. She watched her master rub his sore cheek, "So… you and Padme?"

Serena listened quietly as the adults talked about old battles, secret marriages, and a war she has never heard of; but she was barely paying attention to any of it. Her father was married and her mother had just walked out of the room, and on him as well. All because he was married to the woman she had found in the forest. And no one said anything. They had been traveling for over a week and not once was any of this brought up. She knew her mother had wanted to marry her father years ago, and she had just seen the hope that her family might be whole one day obliterated because he was married. She was still trying to wrap her head around that. Padme and her father got along much better than how he gets along with her mother; but that has her questioning why he left her in the first place. Serena opened her mouth to speak, but her voice was lost between Ahsoka and her dad arguing about the Citadel. "Everyone just shut up!" Serena shouted. All the adults stopped to stare down at the girl, "You're married to her?" She asked, her eyes darting between Anakin and Padme.

"Yes."

"And you didn't think I should know that?"

Anakin dropped to one knee in front of her, "It's not like that, sweet girl. There's just… a lot of history and I'm not sure where all of this is going yet."

"Is she the reason you never married Mama?"

Anakin blinked several times at his daughter. He wasn't sure how to answer, and he remained quiet for a few moments as he tried to figure out what to say, "Well, uh… Marriage is…it's a big decision, and-and," he let out a shaky laugh as he struggled with words. He realized there were more ways to upset Serena and Padme than there were ways to please both. He had to be careful what he said. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he rubbed the back of his neck, "Look, I married Padme when I was nineteen. She was, and still is the love of my life."

"You left her." Serena pointed out, "You say you love her but you left her. She thought you were dead."

"Just because I left, doesn't mean that I didn't love her. The reason I left is very complicated, and one day I will tell you. But that's not the point. When I met your mother, I thought that I could have another love like what I had with Padme. It took me a long time to realize that it was impossible." Anakin shifted his eyes to look at Padme for a moment, "I still love Padme. I will never find anyone else I will love like that… it is for that reason I never married your mother; I could not subject her to being married to someone who thought her second."

Serena remained silent for a long time as everything that has changed in the past week comes crashing down around her. Her father is not the person she thought he was. Just last week she was sitting in his forge learning how to smelt steel and polishing arrowheads. She would go play with her friends by the river before going back to that small shack they called home. Now here she was on another planet and her home is so far away she can't even see it. Her mother has just walked out on him, and to add to that, her father has so many secrets she isn't sure if anything he says is real or not.

Anakin reached his hand out to touch Serena's shoulder in what would have been an affectionate fatherly gesture, but she took a step out of his reach. His face fell when she stepped back. He knew this talk would not be easy and he knew there were others to come, but he did not expect her rejection to hurt as much as it did.

"Everything I thought I knew… it was all a lie then."

Anakin viciously shook his head, "Not at all. All this happened before you were born. It changes nothing."

"And yet it affects my whole life." Serena's anger was almost palpable in the Force, "It's the reason you do drugs; the reason my parents hate each other; the reason we're even in this mess!" She turned her attention to Padme; "I wish I had left you in that stupid rock!" Serena stormed past the adults in the room and left.


	9. Chapter 8

This is when the Anakin torture starts... the rest of the story does not go well for him at all according to my draft. But I think we can all agree based on the past chapters, he deserves at least some of it...

Enjoy!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 8

Anakin is rooted to the spot. Serena has never been this mad with him before and it hurts him more than he thought it would. Bringing his hands to his face he pinches the bridge of his nose. What is he going to do? He wants to run after her and talk, but he doubts she will listen. And with Ellaena most likely leaving, she will probably take her with. He might have just lost his daughter for good. Padme comes to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She says nothing, which he is grateful for and as much as he loves Ahsoka he is glad when she excuses herself to make her report to Windu.

"Ani…" She wants to talk about what just happened. She isn't about to let him keep it to himself- she knows how dangerous that is for him.

"She's mad at me." Anakin says quietly, "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you." Padme argues.

He shakes his head as he sits on the edge of the bed, "Yes she does. I could feel how angry she was."

"And now?"

"I don't know. I don't want to give her another reason to stay mad."

Padme sits next to him and grabs his left hand, "Her reaction is a natural one, but in time she will forgive you; she adores you. She can't stay mad forever."

"She's pretty mad at you too."

Padme smiles at him, "If I were her, I would be too. I don't hold it against her."

Anakin leans forward to cradle his head in his hand, "I don't know what to do." He said. Moving forward, he knew things were going to get more complicated and he had no way to know how complex everything would get. But he knew it would not be easy to get Serena to go along with it anymore.

"Mon arranged for rooms to be made just down the hall. She'll go back there after she's cooled off. Just give her some space. She'll come around." Anakin wasn't sure how right she was about her coming around, but he had to hope she would. Glancing at the chrono it was still too early to go to sleep, but the travel and what just happened has taken its toll on him. Padme can tell how tired he is and rubs his shoulders, "Stay here tonight." She says. Nodding his head, the two of them prepared for bed and hoped that the morning would allow them to reconcile with Serena.

[][][][]

Anakin jolts awake several hours later. His body is drenched in sweat and his head throbs as the room spins erratically. With shaking hands he lifts the covers off his body and tries to make his way to the fresher. The room is spinning too fast for him and he ends up falling and crawling the rest of the way. Leaning over the toilet bowl he empties his stomach, coughing violently. His body is trembling terribly and he can't seem to stop. His dreams are too confusing for him to make sense of and it is driving him crazy. In one dream he is in a white room. He is clueless about why he is there, only that someone talks to him from an intercom every once and a while. In another dream he is in a prison cell. A cell that has no windows or doors and no one ever enters. But somehow from that cell he is trying to contact someone… he isn't sure how, but he knows he is able to reach outside of it- barely but still reaching. He coughs and vomits again.

"Ani?" He doesn't look up from the toilet his head is hanging over as she comes to rest her hands on his back. She rubs her hands along his spine, "What's wrong?"

He shakes his head, "Visions." He says simply.

"That bad?"

He shakes his head again, "Only part of it." He says, "Onyx. I need it." He can't take the dreams anymore. He can't live like this- seeing visions every night, it is taking a toll on him physically and mentally.

"No, you don't need it." Padme argues, "You can get past this. I know you can. You just have to stay strong."

"I'm not strong, Padme," He says, his voice sounded tired and he met her eyes barely.

"Yes you are, Ani," Her grip on his shoulders is firm as she tries to remind him of his strength.

He shakes his head as he sits back to lean against the wall, "I used to be the guy who ran into a firefight without a second thought. I used to be the general who could win an impossible battle." He lets out a heavy sigh, "But I've been running for so long, I can't be him anymore."

She places her hand on his jaw, "You're not as weak as you think you are. You can live without the onyx. I know you can. When Obi-Wan gets here he can help-"

"You don't know that." Anakin argues, "He knows I have always struggled with visions, but they have never been like this- never this constant- never this painful. Soon enough, I will have them all the time." He said, "Soon, the visions will haunt me everywhere I go. I won't be able to escape them."

Padme wasn't sure how to respond to that. These visions were unusual; she could not deny that, but what could be done? She doesn't know so she just sits with him until he is ready to come back to bed. They will sort all of this out soon. They have to.

[][][][]

Anakin woke up before Padme. He hasn't slept well since he stopped using onyx. Padme wanted him to quit. He wanted him to get better… but he wasn't sure if that was possible. He had tried before, but that obviously hadn't worked. Rising from the bed, he went about getting ready for the day. From the fresher mirror, he saw Padme's wardrobe doors were open and sitting inside he recognized the vest she had worn the day of the invasion. She had stored his packet of onyx in one of the breast pockets and he cannot recall her ever moving it.

Taking a hesitant look at the bed, he senses she is still in a deep sleep. He could easily check to see if it is still there and pocket it before she wakes. If he does he can stop the dreams from returning and prevent them from invading his day as they had done on the ship. The only problem he foresaw was what he would do when he ran out. The plan onyx came from was native only to Bayrilia. The closest alternative he could think of is glitteryll, but it was more deadly and if he took the wrong amount he risked permanent memory loss, extreme hallucinations and death. Hopefully by the time he runs out of onyx he can figure something out. He thinks about it for a few more moments. Should he really do it? Yes. He can't do this anymore. He isn't as strong as she thinks he is. He needs it. Anakin crept over to the wardrobe and sifted through the pockets until he felt the familiar crinkle of parchment. Pulling out the packet, he checked how much was there and calculated if he was careful, he could make it last a few weeks. He quickly pocketed the packet and left the room to grab some breakfast.

As he walked down the mostly empty corridor, Anakin reached into his pocket to take a small piece of onyx. He was very discreet to take it, not wanting to draw attention. The moment it touched his tongue, he felt the weight of his dreams lift off his shoulders. Give it a few hours and they will be a distant memory and the sweat on his back and the tremor in his hand will be gone.

When he reached the mess hall he went through the line to get breakfast then sat down at a lone table in the back. He didn't expect anyone to sit with him, as most people were still unaware of who he was. To them he didn't look special. His foreign clothes exchanged for something more fitting for a military base- black pants, knee high black boots, and a charcoal shirt with a high collar. Being back on a military base it felt weird not wearing his Jedi robes, but right now it was a good thing. It meant no one would notice him when the onyx took full effect. Or so he thought. He did not expect for a tray to be put on the table across from him and he did not expect the person slipping in the seat across from him to be Ahsoka.

"You look like shit." She said, taking a bite of her food.

Anakin rolled his eyes and directed his gaze to his tray "Didn't sleep well."

"I can only imagine." Ahsoka leaned forward, trying to catch is eye, "Things with your daughter will get better, just give it time." Anakin said nothing and picked at his food, "Are you really okay? You seem… distant. Is it something I did?" He remained silent but that only bothered her more. "Hey!" she reached across the table and grabbed his shirt at the shoulder and pulled enough to force him to look up. He had a distant look in his eyes and looked more bored than upset she had grabbed him. It was far from the reaction she thought she would get. Reaching into the Force she tried to see what was wrong with him, but his emotions were blank. "What's wrong?"

Anakin let out a small laugh, but it sounded fake, "Nothing. Nothings wrong. I'm fine."

Ahsoka shook her head, "No you're not. You're acting weird. Did something happen with Serena? Or was it Padme?" Anakin tried to laugh it off again and would have tried to convince her it was okay if Serena did not come up to stand next to the table.

"It wasn't anything anyone did." She said, "He's just high again."

Anakin met his daughter's eyes. She had a tray of food in her hands but she did not move to join them at the table, clearly she was still mad at him. "At least I'm not the only one you lie to."

"Serena-"

"I really don't want to talk to you, dad. I just thought your friend should know the truth." She turned on her heels and walked to the farthest table from where he was.

Ahsoka sat in startled silence at the exchange. She had no words to describe how she felt at the moment. The father-daughter conversation was very tense and the girl clearly felt a lot of anger toward him and he just takes it without complaint and let her go. Most surprising was learning that Anakin is currently high. She had heard the girl mention drugs yesterday but she had assumed it was past. "You do drugs?" Ahsoka asked. Her voice was a harsh hiss at him. Anakin let out a sigh but nodded his head. "Wha- why? come on Sky Guy!"

"Doesn't matter." Anakin replied, "Doesn't even concern you, Snips."

Ahsoka did not miss a beat as she grabbed him by the shirt once more, "It does concern me. I'm your friend, and until Master Windu gives you an assignment, I out rank you!"

Anakin scoffed, "I don't plan on helping the Jedi. I sympathize, but I'm not interested."

"Then why are you even here?" Ahsoka was having a hard time understanding her former master. Everything was wrong; he wasn't the same bold and brash Jedi that trained her.

"Padme told me to come back. She thinks being back is a good thing for me. I disagree, but she can be very persuasive."

"Does Padme know about the drugs? She must know, right?"

Anakin nods once but does not elaborate on it. He is tired of talking. Ahsoka tries to get more answers out of him but he resists. When his plate is clean he silently get up and leaves without saying a word.

[][][][]

Padme woke up to find herself alone in the bed. The spot next to here where Anakin had slept was already cool; telling her it has been at least an hour since he woke up. With no reason to stay in bed any longer, she went about getting ready. After she was dressed there was a knock on the door. "Padme?" Ahsoka's voice called from the other side. Padme hit the switch to open the door to let the Jedi in, "Sorry for coming unannounced."

"Nonsense, you're always welcome Ahsoka." Padme said with a smile. Ahsoka looked as though she was contemplating something, "What is it?"

Ahsoka took a seat on one of the chairs in the room, "Its Anakin." Padme was immediately concerned, and moved to sit in the chair across from her, "He's… not the same guy he was before." She said. She wasn't sure how else to put it, "He's changed so much more than I thought possible. But right now the problem is that stuff he takes all the time-"

"What stuff?" Ahsoka explained what happened at breakfast that moment and Padme looked furious. Moving over to her wardrobe she looked through her vest and found nothing. "I should have hidden it when we got here, Damn it." Padme flopped back into her seat, "I took the stuff away from him before we left Bayrilia. I thought he was going to stop."

"Apparently not. I'm worried about him, Padme."

She was worried too. Maybe she convinced him to return too soon. They needed to talk- really talk. They needed to figure out where the other stood and where they wanted to go so they could start working towards that. She was foolish to think things would go the way she imagined they would. It might have worked on Anakin ten years ago, but clearly not now. "Me too." Padme answered before rising from the chair, "Do you have any idea where he went?"

"No, are you going to talk to him?"

Padme grabbed her coat and went for the door, "Yes." She said as she left and started her search for her husband - which wasn't as hard as she thought it would be.

He was in the hanger working on one of the ships; grease covered his hands and parts of his clothes. He was so focused on what he was doing he did not notice her approach until she was within a few feet of him.

"Normally you sense me before I get this close." She said as she came to stand next to the ship.

"I haven't needed to until now it seems." Anakin wiped his hands on a grease-covered rag, "Did you need something?"

"Where is it?" Padme asked, cutting straight to the point, "Where is the onyx you took? And don't try lying." Anakin pulled the packet from his pocket but held it out of her reach, "Why did you do it? You know that I-"

"I know you don't like it." Anakin finished, "I know that. But you don't know how bad I will get without it. I need it."

"Anakin, you don't need it." Padme argued, "The visions will go away if you confront them. Obi-Wan can help you too. You just hav-"

"You're not force-sensitive. You don't know what you're talking about."

Padme furrowed her brow, "You promised there would be no more lies between us- that there would be no more running away. This is breaking both of those promises." Padme grabbed his arm just above the elbow, "We need to figure this out. We need to figure out how you can get sober and so things will work for us."

Anakin shook his head, "I just want the visions to stop. They haven't gotten any better- they're just getting worse and stopping is only makes it hurt more. As for us…" Anakin paused and looked away a moment, "I want it to work. I really do… but I'm not… I'm not the same man you married. We're at different places now, we want different things; I'm not sure either of us are willing to give ground on that."

Padme stared at him and tried to think of an argument to counter with. But besides their physical chemistry, there was nothing she could think of to counter what he had said. From the moment he came back into her life, there were small moments that reminded her it was Anakin, but the rest of the time he was so different it was obvious there was a division between them. "So what happens now?" She asked. She needed to hear him say it. She didn't want to be the one to suggest what she thought he was suggesting. He needed to say it, no matter how much it would hurt them both.

"I think we need time a part." He said. It wasn't a break up, not really. It left the door open for something, but it also meant that it was over at least for now.

Padme nodded, "What will you do now?"

Anakin shrugged his shoulders; "I might go back to Bayrilia, if the Empire is gone that is. Or I may just find a new home… I'm sorry, Padme."

"Me too, Ani, me too."


	10. Chapter 9

Hello! I have been hard at work hashing out where this story is going because I don't want to go down the path of having a big battle that convinces Anakin to help the Rebels. I have an idea involving many many layers of other sci-fi stuff, which I hope works out. That will either show up in the next chapter or chapter 11 depending on what sounds better. Either way, Enjoy!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 9

Serena had spent the better part of the day wandering around the base. For the most part, no one questioned her presence unless she wandered too close to a restricted area but that did not happen very often. She had found some interesting rooms from a supply closet that stored old and broken weapons, to a recreations room that had a few tables of dejarik. She did not understand most of the things she saw, she just needed something to take her mind off of her father. When they had first fled home, she thought it was amazing that her father could do all this stuff and that he knew so much. But when she met that red skinned woman and they started talking about these things that happened before she was born and how he was married to Padme, she realized there was so much she did not know. So much that he had lied about to her and to her mother. All of it was too much for her to take. Then when she saw him at breakfast, she could tell just by how his shoulders slumped forward that he took back his onyx. His friend seemed unaware of what was happening but he obviously was trying not to talk about it. Rather than let him continue to lie to people he claimed to care about, she confronted him, which only angered her more because she was still mad.

Serena made her way to the lower levels of the base and found a room that had a few comfortable looking cushions. When she entered, she saw a dark skinned man sitting cross-legged on one of them. His eyes were closed and his fingers clasped in his lap. "I can sense your anger, young one." The man said.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"The Force told me." The man replied.

"You know the Force?" Serena was curious. Her father had told her bits and pieces about the Force and how the two of them had the ability to feel it but he never talked about it too much.

"I do." The man opened his eyes and smiled at her, "I am Jedi Master Mace Windu. And you are?"

"Serena…" She remained silent for a moment, unsure what to do, "What's a Jedi?" She settled on asking.

Mace raised an eyebrow at the question, "Has your father not told you?" She shook her head; "Your father was once a Jedi Knight before you were born. I had hoped he would have said something to you… Jedi are force-sensitive individuals who are charged to be keepers of the peace."

"How does that work?" Serena could not wrap her head around how feeling some natural energy made Jedi peacekeepers.

Mace gestured for Serena to take a seat on the cushion across from him. When she sat down, he extended his hand and levitated a small box over to them. The girl's eyes went wide at seeing this and asked a million questions at once. Windu was more than happy to entertain the girl's questions, especially if Skywalker was not willing to. The Jedi need to work on training the next generation if their way of life is to survive, and Serena was perfect for it. Windu could sense how strong she is with the Force; she will make an excellent Jedi someday.

Serena was fascinated by what the Jedi Master was telling her. The possibilities for the Force went beyond anything she could have believed. She could learn to levitate objects, use mind tricks, jump higher and run faster, and she could one day build a lightsaber. She wanted to do it. She wanted to learn and she wanted to be a Jedi. Windu guided her in how to levitate the small box and told her what to do. Closing her eyes she reached out her hand and felt for the box and focused on lifting it off the ground. "Very good, Serena," The Master said. She opened her eyes and smiled as she saw the box floating in mid air.

"Serena!" the sudden call of her name broke her concentration and the box clattered to the ground. She turned around to see her father making his way over to them. Anakin moved to stand between his daughter and Windu, "What are you doing?" He asked the Jedi, his tone harsh and protective, "I told you I had no intention of having her dragged into your mess."

Windu rose from his seat, "She doesn't feel the same way. I thought it best that she determine what she wants."

"You're manipulating her." Anakin accused, "You're not telling her everything."

"Nor did you, Skywalker. Else she would have known more about the Force and the Jedi. But it seems you would rather she ignore her duty to the galaxy."

Anakin glared at the older master, "Come on Serena. We're leaving." He turned to leave, taking the girl's hand in his.

"But Daddy!"

"Not now Serena, we'll talk about this once we're gone." He said as he led her to the hanger.

"Gone? We're leaving?" Serena asked. She did not think her father would want to leave. They came all this way because his wife asked him to, and she had her doubts that woman would willingly leave after just arriving.

"Yes, sweet girl, we're going home. Or we'll find a new home. I just want us to be safe."

"What about Mama?" Anakin remained silent as he led her away from the Jedi, "What about Mama?" She asked again, stopping in her tracks to get his attention.

When he looked back he let out a sigh, "I have no idea where she is." He said, pulling her aboard a ship and starting the take off, "But either way, you're not staying here. It isn't safe."

Serena scoffed, "This place looks safer than home was last time I saw it."

"Yeah, well, they should be gone now." Anakin said, "And even if they aren't we'll find a new home- on another planet. How does that sound?"

"Will you teach me the Force when we get home?" She asked.

"No." He answered as he programmed the hyperdrive.

"But I want to learn!" She argued, "I want to know how to do what you can do! I want to build a lightsaber!"

Anakin turned to face her, "Serena, it isn't something you need to learn. And being a Jedi is not all it's cracked up to be. There is so much you don't know about it."

"And how much of it are you going to tell me?" She asked, "How do I know you're not lying again!"

Anakin grabbed her by the shoulders, "I just want to keep you safe! You're my whole world! The galaxy, the Jedi- they mean nothing to me compared with you!" he rubbed her cheek with his left hand and kissed her forehead, "I just want you to be safe, and have a good long life."

Serena pulled back from his embrace, "I don't want to be safe! I want to live! You've kept all of this hidden from me!" She opened her arms wide to gesture to space, "I've now seen so much that I don't want to go back to a simple life! Nothing can be simple anymore!"

"Serena-" Anakin's words are lost as the ship drops out of hyperspace with a jolt. Jumping back to the controls, Anakin tries to smooth out their decent but to no avail. Just out of the front windshield, the distinct shape of a Star Destroyer moves slowly towards them, "Shit." Anakin hisses as he tries to activate the hyper drive but not before another jolt rocks the ship. "Kriff!" He shouts, slamming his fist on the console. They were trapped in a tractor beam. Looking back at Serena, Anakin kneels in front of her, "Things are about to get very messy, sweet girl." He says, "Take my hand and whatever you do, don't let go." Anakin pressed a kiss to her head once more, "I love you," He whispered into her hair before he pulled back, "Stay with me."

Anakin unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and prepared for the storm troopers. The moment the ship was docked in the hanger, he pulled Serena with him down the ramp, brandishing his lightsaber and deflecting blaster shots as he moved to take another ship. He was careful to keep Serena as much behind his body as he could to ensure she would not be hit. Some of the deflected shots managed to hit the engines of one of the nearby ships and as one trooper threw a grenade, Anakin sensed that there was no more time on it. Deactivating his blade, he shifted his body to cover Serena at the last possible moment as the grenade made contact with the burning ship and exploded on impact.

The force of the blast knocked them several feet away and he could feel the burns on his exposed back. Serena was unhurt and that was all that mattered. He tried to get to his feet, but not before a storm trooper hit him in the back with the butt of his rifle. "Daddy!" He could hear Serena shout and felt as the troopers pulled her away from him. His vision was blurry but he could make out the outlines of troopers dragging Serena. He tried once more to stand but was once again knocked down. The burns on his back hurt terribly, but he had to try to save his daughter. His vision slowly faded as he fell to the ground once more. Serena's voice calling for him is the last thing he remembers.

[][][][]

It didn't hurt as much as it should have. Anakin had ended whatever it was that was going on between them, but it didn't feel like it. He was obviously under a lot of stress, and she was too with everything that is going on. They jumped in too quickly and they both thought they could just pick up where they left off. He is right about them being in different places. If they want to be together, they have to work past that and not pretend it isn't an issue. It also means they both have to give ground on some of their differences. But she will not give any ground on onyx. It was messing with him too much. It was hurting him by making him believe he needs it. He needs help. And so far, what she has been doing has not been working.

Making her way to the hanger she ran into someone she really did not want to right now. Ellaena was talking to a pilot who was dropping off supplies. It seemed she was trying to arrange transport and it was not working. Padme tried to sneak off before she was seen, but the moment their eyes met it was over. With a sigh she donned her political face and went to see what the problem was.

"No credits, no transport." The pilot said.

"But I told you, I don't have anything. Please, I'm just trying to get home."

"Tough luck."

"Perhaps I can help." Padme interjected, "five thousand credits to get her to Bayrilia in the unknown regions."

The pilot took a moment to weigh the price, "Eight."

"Done." The pilot nodded and went back to prepare his ship.

"Thank you." Ellaena said; her arms crossed over her chest.

"For what its worth, I'm sorry." Padme said, "You're a good person and Serena is such a sweet girl, I'm sorry all of this is happening."

Ellaena shook her head, "I never should have left with him." She said, "But he was so nice. And he offered me an adventure… I wasn't anything before I met him and he made me feel…" She shook her head, "you probably don't want to hear about that."

"He made you feel loved. Like you were the most important person there was." Ellaena nodded her head, "Before I met him, I was so stuck in my work I… I was missing out on the life I wanted for myself." Padme admitted, "I wanted a family. I wanted children… but my work always seemed too important to worry about silly things like that." A small smile crossed her face, "But then Anakin came into my life. And he was so honest and he loved me, the real me. He loved Padme, not Senator Amidala." She shook her head. "I never expected any of this."

Ellaena nodded her head again, "No one did. Not even him. You probably know how horrible he is at planning ahead." The two of them giggled a little at that, "I'm leaving." She said, "And I'm leaving Serena here."

"Why?" Padme asked, "She's your daughter, shouldn't she be with you?"

She shakes her head, "I…I need a fresh start." She said, "I was horrible at domestic life. I was miserable. I love my daughter, but I can't be the mother she deserves." She turned to look at Padme, "I don't know what he is going to do when he realizes I'm gone, but I know he'll be a father to her. He's always been better at it. And if he is with you…" She pauses and turns back to the ship, "If he is with you, I know he wouldn't stay with you if you weren't good for her." The pilot peeks his head out of the ship and waves to her, "I guess this is my ride." She said, "Take care of Serena." Ellaena turned her head to her and waited for Padme to nod before she walked up the ramp of the ship.

[][][][]

She was still not used to space travel. Everything about it bothered her- the sound the speed, the smell… all of it was wrong to her. Ellaena sat in a seat surrounded by empty crates. They have not been traveling for too long, but the jump of falling out of hyperspace coupled by the alarms ringing in the cabin were not good signs. Three of the five-crew members made their way to the back where she was sitting.

"What is going on?" Ellaena asked.

"We've got company." One of them said, tossing her a blaster, "Defend yourself."

She stared at the weapon, "I-I don't-"

"No time." another crewmember pointed the blaster at the door just before it was blasted open. The crew was quick to open fire as Storm Troopers boarded. One by one, the crew was down and Ellaena stayed on the ground, terrified.

One of the troopers approached her and she dropped the gun as he hoisted her to her feet and dragged her off. The remaining two crewmembers were the pilots and they were dragged off right after her. Ellaena stared up at the massive hanger of the star destroyer, unsure what to make of it. A man in a grey uniform walked up to them, issuing several orders to other soldiers and the men were quick to board the ship and do what they were told. After several minutes one of the men came down from the ship. "We have the location of the Rebel base." The trooper said.

"Excellent. These smugglers will no longer be of any use. Kill them." Ellaena's eyes widened as she tried to find the voice to stop them but no sound came out. The sound of blaster fire echoed in the hanger before it faded into silence.

* * *

If I am being honest, in my first attempt at this story, Ellaena was suppose to die during the invasion many chapters ago. But when I started rewriting that draft, I thought it was a waste of a character. She was basically just a woman who had a kid and died. In this version, I wanted to try and make her a person, not just 'the other woman' but that did not go 100% according to plan and with what I have planned for the future, it was time for her to go. Probably not the best way to go, considering all the shit she's gone through (all Anakin's fault too), but... it happens.


	11. Chapter 10

Yet another chapter and it gets darker... Yay!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 10

"What do you mean he left?" Padme all but shouted at the flight controller.

"He took off a few hours ago, milady." The controller responded as the temple shook most likely from another bomb being dropped.

About two hours ago a Star Destroyer was spotted in orbit around Yavin 4. The rebels stayed low, but ready for battle if it came to it. It did not take long for the ship to deploy its forces to the surface and the rebels responded with their own forces. Padme had tried to contact Anakin hopping maybe he would help in the air battle but no one had seen him for hours. When she finally heard something about him, she was told he and Serena had left just before the battle. "Kriff." Padme hissed. There was no telling where he was now. "Try to com his ship once more." She ordered. The controller followed the order immediately, but paused about halfway through, "Uh… milady?" Padme gestured with her head for him to continue, "His ship… I found its transponder… its on the star destroyer."

"What?" Padme had to have him repeat what he said. Anakin's ship was on the star destroyer. He was captured, or maybe he managed to get to another ship and get away. During the Clone Wars he had gotten out of tighter situations; he must have gotten away. She had to believe that, at least while the rebels were engaged in battle. As much as she hated the possibility he was in danger, there was nothing she could do without taking a great risk- one that could destroy the alliance. "Keep the coms open and try to get in contact with Anakin. He might get off that star destroyer." Padme ordered as she left to help with the evacuation plans.

The temple rattled all around her as she and Bail made their way to the remaining ships. The battle had lasted several hours longer than they had anticipated. There was only a handful left on the surface and it was time for them to leave as well. Once they were aboard the ship and dodging past Imperial fire, Padme could not help her eyes focusing on the massive star destroyer in orbit above the planet. Anakin could not possibly still be on that ship. Once they were far away, she would find a way to contact him, or he will contact her. Either way, he was fine. He had to be.

But she knew he wasn't. She did not know how she knew, but she had a feeling that he was on that ship, and that he was in danger. "I have to find Anakin." Padme said.

"What?" Bail asked, his attention focused solely on dodging the battle, "We can't go back now, Padme!"

"We have to! He's on that star destroyer!" She argued, "He would come to me if our positions were reversed."

"But they aren't! One life does not justify endangering our limited resources and man power." Bail said as he began to engage the hyper drive, "I know he is a war hero, I know he is a Jedi and a valuable asset, and I know he is a close friend; but we cannot endanger our lives for his. Not this time, Padme." Bail turned to face her once they were in hyperspace, "I'm sorry. If there were something I could do, I would do it. "I'm sorry."

He was right. Padme sat back in her seat and stared out the window. The fleet was on their way to their next base on Hoth. The icy planet was the best they had for the moment and it would take a lot of work to turn the frozen tundra into a habitable space; but according to the intelligence Obi-Wan provided, the chances of the Empire finding them there was significantly lower, plus they did not know they were going to have a base there. Obi-Wan. "Contact Master Kenobi," Padme ordered, sitting forward and preparing for the communication. Bail gave her a confused look, but complied any way. It only took a moment for the hologram of the old master to appear, "Obi-Wan, it has been far too long." Padme greeted, "I know it must be a surprise to see me, but I need your help. Anakin needs your help."

[][][][]

Pain. It's the first thing he is able to register. His body is in so much pain. Every inch of his body feels as though it was on fire, and maybe it had been. He remembers the grenade and the explosion. He remembers some pain but maybe adrenaline prevented him from feeling all of it. Anakin tries to move but he feels the chafing of metal cuffs on his arms and he hears the rattle of the chain against the metal bed he is resting on. He feels the same sensation around his ankles as well. Slowly he opens his eyes to take in his surroundings. It is difficult to see out of his left eye, which tells him he was hit in the face and it was swollen. He is in what looks to be a cell. There are no windows and the door is closed. Anakin picks up his head as much as his sore body allows and looks down at himself. He is bare save the torn loose-fitting pants that only reach slightly past his knees. The skin he can see is badly burned – red angry bumps cover every inch and his back feels as though it is in the same condition.

Anakin tugs at his restrains and groans as the metal digs into his burns and his back rubs against the metal bed. He tries again and groans louder this time as the metal digs in enough to cut his wrists. He feels the blood drip from the wound. He has to get out of here. He has to find Serena and leave. Trying to move again, the door suddenly opens and a storm trooper enters with an Imperial officer.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," The officer said, "I am Captain Firmus Piett."

"Where am I?" Anakin demanded, "What have you done with my daughter?"

Piett raised a hand to silence him, "The girl is fine; she is unharmed. As for where you are," Piett pulled out a holo-pad communicator, "The Emperor wishes to speak with you." Placing the communicator on the ground, the hologram of the Emperor appeared.

Palpatine looked much older than the last time Anakin had seen him. He wore a formal robe with the hood down and his hands were folded inside his sleeves. The old man gave a small smile, "Anakin, my old friend; you cannot imagine my surprise and pleasure at hearing that you are alive."

Anakin was unsure how to respond for a moment, "I… am glad to see you too, sir." He settled on saying, he did not actually mean his words though. From what Padme had told him, and from the way Palpatine spoke to him now, he could tell something was off about everything.

"I do apologize for the treatment. You know I would never wish to do you harm. But after everything, I could not risk you hurting my officers or yourself." Anakin remained silent as he listened. He was lying, that much was clear. "You have been missing for so long my friend, I fear what these rebels have told you about me. They see me, and the great work I have done as evil, when I in fact have brought peace to the galaxy. The Clone Wars ended because of my actions. Were it not for the treacherous Delegation of 2000 headed by Senator Amidala, there would be no more conflict. So you see my boy, the Empire is not evil." Anakin listened to how Palpatine spoke in a way that was meant to sway his mind. There had been a time where he would have believed him solely on his word alone; but he had been away from this man's influence for so long, everything about what he said and how he said it sounded wrong. "To that end, my boy, I need your help. I need you to help me end this once and for all. There are secrets; secrets not even the Jedi wish to share. I can teach you those secrets. And you can help me restore peace in the galaxy."

Anakin closed his eyes, "Shit." He hissed as he shook his head. The pain in his head was throbbing and the echoes from his visions assaulted his ears. Palpatine's echoed voice was in his visions this time. "Only through me can you gain a power greater than any Jedi." The vision of Palpatine said, "Learn to use the dark side of the force and you will be able to save your wife, from certain death." Anakin's eyes shot open; his chest heaved as he tried to calm his breathing. He shifted on the metal bed, ignoring the pain the movement caused, he barely even noticed the blood pooling around his hands from the cuffs ripping into his skin when he moved during his vision. All he noticed was what the visions told him.

Palpatine was a Sith. He was the one who would have lead to his downfall. The reason Padme dies and the reason he lived in a black suit for the rest of his life. "You're a Sith…" Anakin mutters, "You want me for your apprentice." Palpatine says nothing; instead he waits patiently for Anakin to continue. "You would kill Padme."

"Anakin, there is so much I can teach you, if you let me." Palpatine says, "I am an old man, let me share with you what I know. I can make you more powerful than anyone else."

Anakin shakes his head, "No. No. Never. I'll never join you- I know what will happen. I don't want it to happen. I won't let it happen!" he shouts.

Palpatine's friendly guise drops, "You don't want to do that, Skywalker." He warns.

Anakin ignores the threat, "I won't. I won't be the monster you want to make me."

"Then there seems to be a change of plans then. You would have had such promise. You could have been my successor, my equal. Now, I seem to have to find another use for you." Palpatine glares at him for several long moments before calling the Captain's attention, "Piett; set a course for Kamino. Tell them to have a memory unit ready for you."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Piett said with a slight bow of his head before the hologram faded out. Picking up the holo-pad, he spared one last glance at Anakin before turning and leaving the cell with the guards, locking the door behind them.

Anakin was still breathing hard after they left, and still whispering his defiance under his breath. He would not fall. He could not allow himself to fall. He had to protect Serena. Serena. She didn't know how dangerous Palpatine was. He could trick her. He could turn her. "Fuck."

[][][][]

To say Obi-Wan was relieved to see that Padme was alive was an understatement, but to hear that Anakin was also alive brought a sense of joy he had not felt in a long time. That joy had quickly turned to concern once Padme explained the whole situation. They agreed to meet up once she arrived at the base and the moment she did, they found Ahsoka and began formulating a plan to try to get Anakin back. Unfortunately, they had no way to know where that star destroyer went or whether Anakin was still on that ship or if he and Serena had been separated. Knowing the relationship Anakin had with Palpatine years ago, it was a safe bet to wager that he had been taken to Coruscant. But until they had confirmation or plausible reason to assume he was there, it was still too risky.

"I don't want to wait any longer either," Obi-Wan started, "But we have no way to know where they are headed. I will ask our contacts across the galaxy to keep an eye out for him, but until we hear something, I don't think there is much we can do."

"There has to be something, we don't know what that madman will do to him!" Ahsoka argued.

Padme sighed, "I should have just went for him the moment I learned he was on that ship."

"If you had, then you would have been captured as well and I most likely would not know everything you've just told me. We need to be patient if we are to help him." Obi-Wan placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "We'll find him. I won't stop this time. Not until I see him with my own eyes."

It was clear after that that their meeting was over, not able to wait another second, Ahsoka got to her feet and started towards the makeshift hanger where her ship was refueling. Obi-Wan could sense her frustration and followed after her. In the hanger Ahsoka inspected her ship suggesting she was getting ready to leave.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Where do you think? I'm going after that star destroyer."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard pensively, "And how do you plan to find it? How will you even know he is there? And if he is, how do you plan to get him off? We just went over this not long ago, the best thing we can do is wait."

Ahsoka turned on him, "And if we wait any longer they could kill him! He was dead to us for ten years. We thought he was dead because we didn't go looking for him. I won't make the same mistake twice."

He rested his hand on her shoulder, "I understand what you are saying, believe me, I do. I regret not going after him, I should have - back then, we knew where to look. But I didn't. And this time we have no leads for where he could be. This time we cannot."

Ahsoka shook her head, "I can't just sit around this time. Even if you're right, and you probably are, I have to do something." Obi-Wan nodded his head in understanding; "I'll com you and Padme when I find something."

"May the force be with you."

[][][][]

Anakin was shaking terribly when he started to regain consciousness. After his conversation with Palpatine, he had tried so desperately to get free of his bindings that he intentionally smashed his left thumb to pull the cuff off. He had pulled a lot of the burned skin on his hand off in the process and he screamed loudly when it happened, prompting the guards to send in a medical droid to sedate him. He fought off the droid as best he could with one hand and even used the force to slam it into the wall. But when the storm troopers came in to hold him down, he was in so much pain from them touching his burns and he was so tired that he could not hold them back any longer. The droid injected him and his eyes felt so heavy he could no longer keep them open and his body had gone limp not long after.

Now that he was awake, he had no idea how long he was out. The hardened blood around his wrists told him it was at least a few hours, which means they could already be at Kamino. The door to the cell opened and Piett walked in with a squadron of storm troopers and medical droids with a medical capsule behind him.

"Morning, sir." Piett greeted, "Lets get you ready for transport." He said, stepping aside to let the droids move him to the medical capsule. The chains were undone from the bed but the cuffs remained firmly in place on his wrists and ankles. As the droids turned him to pick him up, Anakin groaned as the burns that had stuck to the metal were slowly pulled away. He felt the blood on his back and as it dripped down it stung his other open wounds.

The droids had him in the medical capsule not long after prying him from the bed and Piett led them down to the hanger for transport to the planet surface. He looked around the ship as they walked, hoping he might see Serena somewhere or something that would tell him something about her whereabouts, but he saw nothing. He sensed she was no longer on the ship though, which was concerning. Where could she have been taken? Was she already on the planet? He had no idea.

Once on the planet surface, a Kaminoan medic led them into the facility. They passed by the cloning pods and training facilities before descending to lower levels. There were no windows or personnel down here and the lighting was extremely dark compared to the rest of the facility. Entering a small room, the medical capsule he was in was opened and the medic injected him with a fast acting sedative that made it impossible for him to move; yet he remained conscious. The medic and droids slowly removed him and placed him into a different capsule and attached wires to his chest, which was quickly accompanied by a monitor beeping with his heartbeats. On his arms they attached two I.V.s each and attached metallic caps to his organic hand that had several wires coming off of each digit. For his head, they shaved the sides of his head before taking several needle probes and pushing them into his head. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to move to get away but to no avail, the sedative was too strong. He felt the needles enter his brain and he screamed. They repeated the same on his other side before moving to his neck where placed another needle directly where his head meets his spine. He was breathing in ragged breaths once they finished and they placed a breathing mask over his face.

He watched as they sealed the capsule and it rotated to fit standing up between the machines that were monitoring him. He stared directly at the group of troopers and medical droids that were in the dark room. The Kaminoan spoke to him a few moments but he could barely understand her muffled voice. Without waiting to see if he understood, she went over to the monitor to his left and began to run some program that filled the capsule with fluid. He floated in it for several moments, before flashes of light and dark assaulted his eyes. Even with his eyes closed he could see them, he was loosing feeling in his body and his head was feeling lighter and lighter before he fell unconscious.

[][][][]

Serena was terrified. After being dragged away from her father, they had thrown her on a shuttle and taken her to a different ship altogether. She has been on this ship for almost a week and had sat in a cell completely alone and no idea if her father was alive or dead. His injuries looked horrible. The left side of his face had been badly burned and the rest of his body looked no better. He could easily have died of the injuries or maybe the white soldiers beat him to death. Curling herself into a ball, she cried, as she had been every night since she got here. She had been so mean to her daddy the last time she saw him and she had even said she hatted him. She wanted to take it all back. She wanted to tell her daddy she didn't mean any of it. She wanted him to pull her into his arms like he did back home when she was upset and rub her back, calling her 'sweet girl' and comforting her until her tears stopped.

But he isn't here. And she might never see him again. The sound of blasters rang through the cell with the shouts of troopers outside her cell. The sound whooshing sound of some kind of weapon was audible and got closer every second. The sounds died for only a moment before the cell door opened and Ahsoka stepped through, brandishing her duel white lightsabers.

"Serena!" the Jedi cried as she gave the girl a smile, "Where is your dad?"

Serena sniffled and shook her head, "I don't know. I was taken from him. But I know he isn't on this ship."

Ahsoka's smile dropped for a moment but was replaced with a look of resolve, "Alright, lets just worry about getting you out of here for now then. We can find him after." Serena was quick to her feet and grabbed the togruta's hand.

It took them a while to reach Ahsoka's ship and escape and they had several close calls running into trouble. But once they were safely aboard, Serena told her everything that had happened from the moment she had left with Anakin.

Ahsoka listened carefully for anything that could tell her where to look next, but there was nothing. It was a dead end.

"I don't even know if he's alive." Serena said, her eyes downcast. Her guilt was clearly felt in the force.

Dropping to her knees in front of the girl, Ahsoka gripped both of her shoulders, "Its alright. We'll find him and we'll rescue him- or he'll rescue himself. You have no idea the messes he can get in and out of all on his own." She tried to give her a reassuring smile but it didn't work.

"How are you so certain?" She asked.

Ahsoka looked at the young girl in front of her. She really had no idea who her father was. She smiled at her, "You wanna know how amazing your father is?" She starts, "During the Clone Wars, he could inspire hope when there was none. He could win battles no one thought they could win. He never gave up on anyone, so lets not give up on him, alright?"

Serena returned the smile and nodded her head.

"Lets get out of here then."


	12. Chapter 11

Hello! I am so glad to finally get to this part in the story! The next several chapters were the original premise I had for this which I hope works out well.

Enjoy!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 11

Vader stood on the bridge of his star destroyer. After months of rigorous training with his master, he was finally ready to face the Rebel Alliance. Closing his eyes he allowed the dark side to embrace him. "My lord." Admiral Ozzel started, Vader's eyes shot open, glowing a sulfuric yellow as he slowly turned to meet the man, "I have just discovered that probe droids have been deployed."

"Yes, and it was by my order," Vader said, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, sir," Ozzel said, "But I do think it is a bit extreme to send them to every system."

"The sooner we weed out the rebels, the sooner peace can be restored. These rebels have been a problem for the Empire since it's beginning. I don't plan on letting it continue."

Ozzel nodded his head, "As you wish, my lord."

Vader returned his gaze to the window. He had been looking forward to this as long as he can remember. From the moment Sidious had taken him as his student, he had wanted to fight a Jedi. This was his chance at long last. His master has warned him that his arrogance would be his weakness if he allowed it to cloud his judgment. While the Sith were more powerful in every way, the Jedi could beat him if he treated them the same way he treated his training. Turing away from the window, Vader made his way for his quarters. He needed to start preparing for the battle that was bound to happen within the next few days.

Entering his quarters, he threw his heavy cloak on the desk chair in the room as he took a seat on the medication seat in the center of the room. With his eyes closed he concentrated on his connection to the force and drew on the darkness that would help him. He isn't sure how long he has been meditating, but the sound of his door opening alerted him to the arrival of on of his officers. Opening his eyes, he fixed the man with a cold stare.

Piett saluted him, "Sir, I think one of the probes found a rebel base," He said before pulling up the star map. The icon points to a planet in the Hoth system.

Vader knows the moment the map appeared that the rebels were based there. He could sense it, "Set a course for the system, Captain." Vader ordered. Piett nodded and quickly left to follow the order.

[][][][]

The alarm in the base rang loudly as the rebels rushed to their battle stations. Ahsoka sprinted to the command center where the generals were starting evacuation procedures. "How much time do we have?" She asked, glancing at the holopad displaying the battle unfolding on the surface.

"A couple hours at most," One of the generals said, "We need you to get to Alderaan and let them know what is happening."

Ahsoka nodded once, "I'll see to it once everyone is out of here safely." She said, making a quick run for the hanger.

Jumping into her ship she took off quickly and began to engage the AT-ATs that were beginning their attack. Dodging their fire, she worked to draw their fire while the other ships opened fire on them. As the first AT-AT went down a shot hit the wing of her fighter, rattling the ship as she tried to regain control. Trying to identify where the shot came from she saw a lone TIE fighter swoop in from behind. With the limited control she had, Ahsoka was barely able to dodge the fighter's attack. With a sharp bank to the left, she turned around and began to return to the hanger. Something was wrong with that TIE fighter. It felt too weird for it to be a normal pilot. Ahsoka glanced behind her as she sped back to the base and saw the fighter was following her. With the other rebels engaging the AT-ATs she had to deal with this one. Bringing the ship to land in the hanger, she saw the fighter come to land a few feet away from her. It was odd. She couldn't figure out why. Opening the hatch she jumped out and waited for the pilot to do the same.

The hatch on the TIE fighter opened and a tall man in black robes jumped down. Ahsoka could sense the dark side surrounding him and when he drew his lightsaber and ignited the red blade, she drew hers as well, the white blades hissing to life as she readied herself for the battle. The man was quick to engage her with a strong overhead cut, which she blocked with locked blades. Drawing back, she spun as she slashed her blades at him; alternating which blade she attacked and blocked with in an unpredictable pattern. The man relied heavily on brute strength while she used agility to counter him. With a grunt, Ahsoka uses the force to shove him back into the wing of his fighter. The blow was hard enough that the wings shifted with the impact. Using the space between them, Ahsoka got into a more defendable position as the man lowered his blade a moment to tear his black cloak from his body. She hesitates, "Anakin?" Her eyes go wide and her guard drops enough that he is able to use the force to jump forward quick enough to close the distance between them She is barely able to bring her blades up to block him, "What are you doing?" She asks, "Why are you doing this?" He glares at her but says nothing, "Anakin!" She tries again but he attacks her so suddenly she can't block his attack well enough. His blade breaks through her short blade and comes crashing down on her left arm, slicing it off at the center of her bicep. She lets out a scream of pain as she uses what strength she has left to force him back.

She can't finish this fight. She knows she is too weak to do so now. Falling back, she hurries to one of the star fighters still in the hanger, and climbs in. She fumbles with the controls and watches as he throws his lightsaber at her ship to try and stop her. Gripping the control stick, she veers the ship to avoid the blow and guns the ship forward. On the return, the blade grazes across one of the wings but she avoided damage that would prevent her escape. Taking off, she gets off world as quickly as she can. The general needs her to go to Alderaan to tell them the base is lost. But she also has to tell them that she found Anakin, and that he is not on their side.

[][][][]

Padme groaned as the sound of a baby's cry slowly roused her from her sleep. Rubbing her eye with the heel of her hand she climbed out of her bed and walked over to the two bassinets in the corner of the room. Peering inside she saw her daughter let out a small cry. Smiling down at the small child she reached in and picked her up, "Come here, Leia," She whispered as she brought the child to her chest, rocking her a little to calm her down, "You hungry?" She asks before adjusting her hold on the baby and releasing a nipple and bringing the child to it. Leia latched on immediately and began to suckle quietly. Padme peered over into the other bassinet to check on Luke and make sure he was still sleeping soundly.

Smiling down at her son, she brought her hand down to stroke the fine blond hairs that were slowly growing atop his head. He looked so much like his father. It has been almost a year since Anakin disappeared and no one has any idea where he is or if he is alive. When Ahsoka returned after rescuing Serena they had all hoped that Anakin was not too far behind. But days soon turned into weeks and after he had been gone for a month, she found out she was pregnant. It had taken a long time for Serena to warm up to Padme. The girl had kept her distance for most of the pregnancy and Padme did what she could to smooth things over. She did not try to mother her and gave Serena the space that she needed. The two of them spoke very little during her pregnancy but when Padme accidently fell, Serena started to let her in. The fall required the medical team to induce the labor and after twelve hours, Luke and Leia were born.

When Leia finished Eating, Padme made sure to burp her before returning her to the bassinet and repeating the process with Luke. Caring for two force-sensitive babies was much harder than anticipated. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had been critical in her learning to understand what the twins were experiencing. The two Jedi left often for missions for the rebellion and never stayed on Alderaan for long, but they were able to tell her what the twins were picking up on when it happened- often times, it was pain, frustration, fear, and anger. But the Jedi never told her why they picked up on this- they didn't have to. Padme knew they were sensing Anakin. It was the only thing that made sense; he was their father and if he had been able to sense Padme across the galaxy during the Clone Wars, his children should be able to sense him as well. Serena mentioned that when she was a baby she could sense her father as well; her mother had tried to take her once, but before she could leave the town with her, Serena had started to wail and did not stop until they had returned home and placed in her father's arms. All this only made her worry more about Anakin. His children knew he was in pain, they knew he was in danger.

The door to her quarters opened and Serena entered the room. Padme smiled at her, "Did they wake you?"

"I was already awake," She said.

"Sorry."

Serena shook her head, "Don't worry about it," She made her way to Leia's bassinet and gave her little sister her finger. The baby gripped it firmly and Serena wiggled it around, making the baby smile, "I wish dad was here."

"I know." Padme wrapped her arms around the girl, "I miss him too. But we'll find him."

"When?" Serena stepped back away from her, "When are we going to find him? It's almost been a year and we're still exactly where we were when this started and we're not doing anything to help."

"Right now, that is all we can do." Padme explained. Serena was so much like her father, she preferred action and clearly did not consider the political side of the rebellion. "The alliance is doing more than just trying to find him. We're trying to restore democracy to the galaxy and we are fighting a war."

Serena scoffed, "I already know that, Padme. You've told me more times than I can count. I know what you are all trying to do, but I just care about getting my dad back. And the longer we wait, the more I fear what they are doing to him. The twins are more than enough proof that whatever it is, its not good."

Padme agreed with her completely, but she could not get as involved as she would like in the search efforts. She had to think about her children and Serena. "Excuse me Miss Padme," C-3PO said as he entered the room, "Ahsoka Tano has just returned and needs to speak with both you and Viceroy Organa immediately. She is in the medical bay."

"Thank you 3PO." Padme said. Serena picked up Leia in her arms and followed Padme down the hall to the med bay.

[][][][]

Ahsoka sat on the table as the medical droids fitted her with a prosthetic. It was uncomfortable and just felt wrong. She wasn't sure how she would be able to fight now, but it was something she had to figure out soon, especially with the situation being what it is. Through the window of the med bay she sees Padme and Serena make their way towards the door. She flashes the two of them a smile when they enter, "Hey," She greets, trying to lighten the mood before she has to tell them what she knows.

"What happened?" Padme asks, seeing through her attempt.

Ahsoka lets out a sigh, as Bail Organa entered, "Sorry I'm late." He said, coming to stop in front of her, "Who did this to you?"

Holding up her good hand she stopped them from asking more questions, "I'm fine," She started, "Lost an arm, but that is the least of our worries." She winced as the droid worked on fixing the calibration for the touch receptors, "We lost Hoth." She said, watching as the droids tested her reflexes before letting her test the movement and leaving her alone to talk with them, "I… I saw him." Ahsoka said, "Anakin."

Padme's eyes widen, "Where?" she holds Luke close to her, eager to hear what happened.

"Hoth." Ahsoka responed with a shake of her head, "He's a Sith."

Padme shook her head, "No, you're wrong, he can't-"

"He is." Ahsoka interrupted, "He's the one that did this to me." She declared, "But it doesn't make sense."

"What do you mean?" Bail asked; his arms firmly crossed over his chest.

"It was him. But it wasn't… There was something off about him. He acted like he didn't even know me."

"Then maybe it wasn't him." Serena suggested.

Ahsoka shook her head, "I don't know what happened to him. But there is something wrong with all of this."

Padme listened intently to what Ahsoka said happened on Hoth. This was the first time they were hearing anything about Anakin and it was one of the worst possible things she could have heard. But from what Ahsoka said about him not recognizing her, it gave her hope that maybe things weren't what they seemed. But she could not find that out from here. "Ahsoka," She starts, "When you leave to return to the rebels, we're coming with you."


	13. Chapter 12

Hello! Sorry for the long wait! I've had a lot of inspiration for BYOR because I've been in the hospital with my sister while she had the cutest little baby YAY! so now that that is over, my update routine should return to normal.

Anyways, here is chapter 12! Things get very funky from here on out and I hope you all stick around for the ride!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 12

Ahsoka made to protest against Padme's insistence but the former senator would not have it. She had to know for herself what was going on with Anakin because when the time comes that there is a chance to end this war, if he really is on the Empire's side, she has to be absolutely sure there is no good left in him before they kill him. She knows there is still good in him. She knows he could never turn, not with what his visions had told him. She knows there is something wrong with the tale Ahsoka told them. And she plans to figure it out.

"Padme, perhaps you should reconsider that," Bail suggested, "What about the twins?"

"They're his," She said simply, "He has a right to know about them. And if he does, there's a chance he'll come back."

Ahsoka jumped off the medical table, flexing her new arm, "And if he doesn't," She started, "Then he'll take your children from you and make them Sith. We can't let that happen."

Padme shook her head, "I know you all mean well," She starts, "But this is something I must do."

Captain Antillies entered the room and cleared his throat, directing all attention to himself, "Sir, Milady, Master Jedi; Anakin Skywalker is here."

Ahsoka is the first to step towards the captain, "What does he want?"

"He's calling himself Lord Vader," Antilles folds his hands in front of him, "He demands the Viceroy and the rebel guests he's been housing come with him… it doesn't look good."

Padme exchanges a glance with Bail. While there is always a chance she can hide among his staff as she has done many times before, this is not the course of action she wants to take. He wants to keep her and her children safe, which is understandable; but this is her husband they are dealing with. This is the father of her children and she is not about to give up on him just yet. Turning back to Antilles she shifts the baby in her arms, "Then we'd best not keep him waiting."

[][][][]

Vader waited on the landing platform with a squad of storm troopers at his back. He had his doubts the Viceroy would cooperate- all those who had dealt with him prior had said he was adamant that he played no part in the rebellion and found the notion preposterous. This would not be the case this time. He had proof of his dealings- an intercepted message from Hoth, and he had tracked the Jedi's ship here. There would be no escape this time.

When the doors to the palace opened and Bail Organa made his way to the platform, Vader paid close attention to the company he had brought with him. A woman and a child followed him each holding an infant. Vader scowled when he did not catch sight of the Jedi he had tracked here. Obviously Organa was still trying to be difficult. Crossing his arms over his chest he waited until the group came to stand in front of him, "I thought I made myself clear," He started, "I want the rebels you've been hiding."

Organa nodded his head, "That's why we're here." He said. He did not like Padme's plan to get involved like this at all, but he knew that if he were to argue now, it would not be good for any of them. He gestured to Padme, "This is the former senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala."

Vader took note of her and how despite her size she stood tall and looked determined to stand her ground yet the way her eyes flickered alerted him to the fear she was trying so hard to hide. But it was not a direct fear of him… it was fear for him.

"Anakin," She said. His brow knitted when he heard the name, "Anakin, please." She begged, clutching the child close to her.

His gaze dropped to the children, all three had potential in the force- the twins more so than the girl. "You're children are force-sensitive," He said, his eyes meeting Organa's, "If you think delivering them will spare you for your crimes-"

"That's not what we're doing," Padme interrupts.

"Is it?" He asks, taking a step closer to her, towering over her, "Because I think you and your Jedi friends have a trick up your sleeves to distract me so you can escape. I think you're counting on my orders dealing with the rebellion conflict with my orders for force-sensitives." He shakes his head, "That won't work." He said, waving his hand to call his troopers forward, "Take the children, get them on the ships." The storm troopers move in and separate Serena from Padme's side while another trooper takes the child from Padme's arms. The baby starts to wail as she fights to get to the child. Organa tries to get to them as well but the troopers point their blasters at both adults while the children are loaded onto the first transport. They watch as the door to the shuttle closes and the ship takes off. A blaster is pointed at her spine, flashing a glare to the trooper behind her, she starts to walk to the other transport with Bail and boards.

Vader holds on to the handrail as the ship starts to take off. He can feel the eyes of the woman on him but he ignores it. This isn't the first time a mother has glared at him. This isn't the first time he has done something to upset one, and it won't be the last. He's just following orders. He's just trying to bring peace to the Empire.

"Anakin."

He growls low in his throat, "Why do you keep calling me that?" He asks.

She blinks at him. "Don't you know?" She asks, "That's your name- your real name."

"Real name?" He asks, "I don't have a real name."

Padme stares at him and tries to wrap her head around what he said. Does he not remember? No, that can't be it. But then what? She wants to press for more, but if he doesn't know who she is, then there is a good chance she'll get hurt. That means there is a good chance her children will be hurt. What has she gotten them into?

[][][][]

The shuttle lands in the massive hanger of the Death Star. Vader disembarks quickly as the Viceroy and the senator are taken to the holding cells. The children he had taken had already been taken to a different part of the station under the watchful eye of one of the officers. Ignoring everyone as he went, he made his way to the conference room where Tarkin was waiting for an update. He hated the Grand Moff. He was egotistical and far too confident for his own good. The way he spoke of the station and how it would end the rebellion with one strike, only showed how naïve he was to believe such nonsense. The rebels were nothing if not resourceful.

Entering the room he listened as the admiralty gave updates on where the station and the fleet stood. The Moff seemed to enjoy making him wait as he complimented the men on their hard work and asked questions about the progress. As the last man finished his report, Tarkin dismissed them. Rising from his seat he greeted Vader and gestured for him to sit. Rather than take a seat, Vader walked around the table to stand a few feet away from him. "Organa is here, as requested." He said, "I'm curious how you plan to get him to talk."

Tarkin smiled, "Everyone has a breaking point, Vader," He replied, "Surely you realize that. I believe for Organa a full weapons test of the station will do."

Vader shook his head, "I believe that would only fuel the rebels for more drastic action."

"Then we'll take out another planet if that's the case." Tarkin said, "What's a couple planets in the name of peace? The end justifies the means, Vader."

Vader rolls his eyes at Tarkin's words. He hated how he occasionally spoke to him like a child.

"I heard you brought children on board." Tarkin said when Vader turned to leave, halting him in his tracks, "I never took you for having a soft spot."

Vader growled low in his throat, "I don't," He said, turning his head to glare at the Moff out of the corner of his eye, "They're force-sensitive. I believe the Emperor could find use for them since two of them are still infants."

Tarkin nodded, "Are you sure its not just an excuse so you don't have to kill them."

He turns more to face Tarkin again, "Do you think me weak?" He asks, "I assure you, if they prove more difficult than anticipated, I will end them myself." The statement seems to be enough for him for the moment. Without another word, Vader turns and leaves and makes his way to the detention block. There is something he is curious about.

[][][][]

Padme sat on the bench in her cell. She hadn't thought things through like she normally did. She let her emotions decide what to do rather than listen to reason. And now they were prisoners on this station and she had no idea what was going to happen to Luke and Leia. To make matters worse, she has no idea what is going on with Anakin. After seeing him, he looks far too young to be him. But he looked almost exactly like he had during the Clone Wars. Perhaps it really isn't him… but that only makes the situation even more dangerous.

The door to her cell opens and she is on her feet in an instant. Vader enters her cell and the door closes behind him. He stares at her for a long time before he speaks, "The name you said earlier," He starts, "It sounds familiar."

Padme nods, "Anakin Skywalker." She says, and watches him closely to gauge his reaction. He shifts on his feet a little and she continues, "Where have you heard the name before?"

He shrugs, "I don't know."

Padme sits back down on the bench, "You said you don't have a real name. What did you go by before 'Vader'?"

He meets her gaze and hesitates. What is it about her that makes him feel like he can trust her? Why does he want to trust her? When his training had been completed and he was given his Sith name, his number had become a secret he had sworn never to share. He never understood why it was such a secret; all his brothers had a number. Shaking his head, he decides to trust her. She was going to die soon anyway. "AS 16-192," He said.

"What does that mean?" She asks, "Is there any significance?"

He shrugs, "Not really. Its just the order I was born." He furrows his brow, "Why do you even care?" He asks, "Chances are once Organa gives Tarkin what he wants, you'll be executed." He said, "Why are you asking me these things?" He scoffs, "I'd imagine you'd be asking to see your children one last time."

Her eyes drop to the floor. She realizes he is right. But now she also realizes that the man before her is not Anakin. The number, referencing his birth… it all points to cloning. But does that mean that Anakin is a prisoner on Kamino? Or does it mean they killed him and took samples of his DNA to clone? Either way, she knows what happens from here on out is uncertain. Padme lets out a small sigh, "I could ask you to see my children one last time, but I doubt you'll let that happen." She said, "As for why I'm curious about you, I'm more interested in your host."

The knit in his brow deepens, "My host?" He asks. His eyes dart around the room and he raises his hand to crush the camera in the cell before taking a step closer to her, "You… you know about the Alpha?"

Padme shifted to lean forward. He is a clone. But referring to the original, as 'Alpha' is not something she has ever heard before. Even during the Clone Wars the clones never referred to the Jango DNA as anything special. She nods her head once, "I knew who he was before, yes." She said, "But I've never known him as 'Alpha' where did that come from?"

He crosses his arms over his chest and slowly starts to pace the room, "Started… a couple generations ago," He said, "I don't know who started it, but… story goes when my master heard one of them talking about it, he killed him. It's been a secret ever since." He shakes his head, "Why am I even telling you this?" He suddenly asks, "Why am I trusting you? You're a rebel, a traitor." His eyes meet hers, "I should kill you." He said, "But I can't… why can't I?" He asks; he runs his hand across his face and backs away. Turning quickly, he leaves the room and heads for the observation deck where Organa should be by now. He needs to stay away from that woman. She makes him drop his guard. She makes him weak. And he has no idea why. He cannot allow her to corrupt everything that he has achieved. He can't let her be the reason his master replaces him.


	14. Chapter 13

So I finished this much earlier than I expected. Still figuring out how my writing schedule is changing because of work and family stuff, but right now I think it works.

Note about the plot of this story: I took some inspiration from William Gibbson's Neuromancer (great book, but very confusing at first) and did my best to make it easy to understand what is going on. Not sure how well that worked or how it will work when it gets a little more complex but I have hope!

As I said before this story gets funky and I hope you like it!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 13

His eyes shoot open and lets out a groan of pain as his hands grip tightly at his hair. With a deep breath he rolls to sit up and shifted to sit on the edge of the bed, his hands still gripping his head. It hurt terribly but he was used to it. He was used to waking up feeling like a cruiser landed on his head. He was used to enduring blurry dreams where he didn't even know what was happening. Taking a deep breath he stands and makes his way over to his workbench picking up the piece of the droid he was working on and a tool and picked up where he left off the night before.

His room was nothing special. Four walls with a bed, a computer terminal, a meditation seat, a weapons rack, and a workbench- it was all he needed. There was no doors, no windows just a few ceiling lights. It never bothered him that he stayed in his room every second of everyday; he never questioned it- it was all he knew. Every once in a while the doctor would talk to him from the intercom in the room and ask how he is feeling but that was about it.

The lights in his room flickered a few times and he paused in his work. The lights flickered again and he put down what he was working on.

"Alpha." A distorted disembodied voice called, "Alpha." It said again.

"Yes?" He said as he rose from his seat.

"Alpha."

"Who's there?" The lights flickered again and the computer terminal blinked on. An image of a man appeared but it was distorted by static.

"Alpha." He said again, "I've been looking for you." He said.

"Who are you?" Alpha asked, "What do you want?"

"I want you to remember." He said, "I want you to know the truth."

Alpha furrowed his brow, "What truth? What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"I am you." He said simply, "Or at least the part of you that remembers. They call me Omega, but that is not the name I was born with."

The knit in Alpha's brow deepened as he sat down at the computer, "I don't understand. Why then do they call you Omega?"

"For the same reason they call you Alpha. While you are the first, the beginning; I am the last and the ending." He said, "I am what you do not know- what you must know."

"What does that mean?" Nothing about this was making sense and while every instinct told him to run and call for help, he also wanted to know what this man was talking about. He felt connected to him.

"I have searched for you for almost a year." He said, "And this is the first time I have been able to actually talk to you. I don't know how much time I have, but I need you to do something. I need you to get out of this room. I need you to find out where you are. And I need you to find a way to free both of us." He paused a moment and Alpha listened intently to what he was saying, "We need to get out of here. It might not feel like it for you, but we're prisoners. Don't trust the doctor. Don't trust the Empire. You can get out. You can get help." The image started to flicker and the voice became harder to understand but he could make out some of it, "Find us… Save us… Our name… Anakin Skywalker…help."

The image flickered one last time before the lights went out completely for several seconds before they slowly started to light back up again. The computer was still on but the image of the man was gone. In his place sat a small file that contained several lines of code he deciphered as broadcast and comlink codes. Alpha is a fairly good hacker and knew that if he applied the code to the terminal in the right way he could send a message out of his room to whatever was beyond it. He has never been outside before- the thought never crossed his mind before. Yet here at the tips of his fingers was a way to do just that.

Going into the terminal's code he notices that much of the code is blocked from his view. A deep knit formed his brow. He knew that shouldn't be the case. He isn't sure how he knows, but he does. Digging deeper he breaks through the cyphers and finds the code for a room. His room. Changing a few of the variables he tests to make sure that is the case. He changes the walls from white to black and turns the bed into a workbench before restoring the code to the original format. And the reality of the situation hit him.

He isn't real. Nothing he knows is real. And Omega… he knows something. He knows the truth. Digging back into the code he tries to trace where Omega came from but he can't pinpoint it exactly. Apparently in order for him to make contact, he had to jump from server to server and find a way to bypass so many firewalls the trail is lost to him.

"Alpha." The doctor's voice rings from the intercom and Alpha jumps at the sound of the voice, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just…" He pauses as he tries to come up with an excuse, "rewriting the programing for my droid." He said, "I think the protocol droid would have too much of an attitude if I install it as is."

The doctor seems to buy it, though it is hard to tell when he has never seen his face, "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine."

"You don't sound fine." The doctor said, "You sound a little on edge. Are the dreams bothering you?"

"No." Alpha said, "I had a dream last night, but it doesn't bother me. They aren't real."

The doctor pauses a moment, "Perhaps you need medication to help manage the dreams."

"That isn't necessary. Thank you."

"Very well." The doctor says, "I shall check in later."

Alpha waited several minutes to make sure the doctor was gone before going back to the code he was working on. He needed a warning system to ensure the doctor didn't find out what he was doing and then he needed to figure out how to get out of here as well as who this Anakin Skywalker is.

[][][][]

Obi-Wan Kenobi flew as fast as he could to get back to the Alderaan system. The moment Ahsoka had explained how Padme's decision to put her faith in the good that was left in the now turned Anakin has put them all in danger, he rushed to return to them to try to get them out while Ahsoka prepared what rebels she could for a space battle with the massive station now in orbit.

As he dropped out of hyperspace near the planet his ship shook violently as the station started to pull him in. "Kriff." He hissed as he tried to break free of the tractor beam. His com unit started to beep as someone tried to contact him. From what he could tell it wasn't coming from the station.

"Master Kenobi." The voice greeted, "I need your help."

Obi-Wan sighed, "As much as I would love to help, I'm in a bit of a situation now." He said.

"I noticed." He said, "And I can help. Get me to the station's main network and I can disable the tractor beam and the weapons system."

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow. He didn't even know who this was. There was no identification and no way to know if this was a trap.

"If you think this is a trap, I swear it isn't." The man said, "I need your help finding Anakin Skywalker." He said, "I know that is something you want. So if I help you, we can work together to find him."

"We already know where he is." Obi-Wan said, "He's on that station."

"No he isn't." The man said, "Vader is a clone. The real Anakin is hidden and what happened to him is… tricky."

Obi-Wan looked out the window of his ship. He didn't have a lot of time before he was on board and the storm troopers tried to arrest him. He still had to find Padme, Organa and the children and then find a way to get them all off. What choice did he have but to trust this stranger? It very well might be the best way to get them all off. He sighed, "Fine. Tell me what you need me to do."

As the ship was forced to land in the hanger, Obi-Wan leaped out and dodged blaster fire. Redirecting multiple shots he ran as fast as he could to escape the patrols coming after him. Taking several turns, he ducked behind a supply closet as troopers ran past looking for him. When he felt the coast was clear, he started in the opposite direction of the detention cells and towards the communications room.

There were two guards standing outside the room. He waited several moments hoping they would walk away but didn't. Waving his hand in front of him he convinced them to leave and walk down the adjoining hall. With the coast clear he opened the door into the communication room. There were several technicians in the room working on messages that came into the station and ensuring the safety of the station's network. Sneaking past them he found the massive black system that ran the entire network. Pulling out the datachip the man had him download Obi-Wan looked for the specific port he had to plug it into to make it work. When he found it he plugged the chip in and watched as the small terminal lit up and lines of code ran across the screen faster than he could read.

The alarm in the station started to go off releasing a shrill crescendo alarm that made Obi-Wan second guess his choice to trust him. "The Jedi isn't going after the prisoners." One technician said, "He's going after the reactor. He's trying to blow up the station."

Obi-Wan heaved a sigh of relief. He apparently made the right choice. Sneaking back out into the hallway his comlink started to ring. "Yes?"

"I think I can keep them fooled for an hour at most." He said, "After that I'm not sure."

"An hour should be more than enough." Obi-Wan said, "Can you disable the tractor beam?"

"I'm going to do that when you're ready to leave." He said, "I don't want them to catch on too soon. Your friends are being held in detention cell C but Organa has been taken up to see Tarkin. Not sure how well that will go."

"Are the station's weapon's operational?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes. And this thing has enough power to destroy the entire planet. I take it you want to knock out the weapons."

"Correct."

The man sighed, "I'll worry about the weapons. You just get your friend from the cellblock and we'll move from there." The conversation cut off at that moment and Obi-Wan was alone but that didn't bother him. Somehow he knew he could trust the strange man who was helping him. Glancing around the hallway, he made sure the coast was clear before making his way to the detention block.

[][][][]

Organa stood by the window with Vader and Tarkin. The Grand Moff was drowning on about how effective the Death Star was and how he would use it to wipe out the rebellion. Organa didn't particularly care about the station. He didn't care what the Moff did to him- there was nothing he could do to him that would make him betray what he has spent years fighting for.

"Tell me where the rebels are hiding." Tarkin ordered, "If you refuse than I will have no choice but to demonstrate the full power of this station on the planet."

Organa glared at him, "I will not be swayed by fear." He declared, "Do what you must, but I assure you when I have fallen, others will rise to take my place."

Tarkin met the Viceroy's gaze and glared at him, "Prepare the main weapon." He ordered turning back to face the window, "Take a good look, Viceroy," He said, "It will be the last time you see your home. You may fire when ready."

Organa stood tall as he listened to the weapon warming up. He heard the countdown of the weapon and held his breath. "Five… four… three… two… one." The sound of the weapon shutting down was accompanied by the erratic flickering of lights for several seconds.

"What is going on?" Tarkin demanded.

"We're not sure, sir." One of the engineers said, "It appears that there was a malfunction."

"Then fix it!" He ordered. Tarkin raised his eyes to Organa's and saw the relief clearly etched on the man's face, "Enjoy this while you can." He said, "It won't last long. Return him to his cell." A squadran of guards formed around Organa and gripped his shoulders as they took him away. "Something isn't right." Tarkin muttered.

"It must be the Jedi." Vader said, "I sensed his presence when you brought Organa to interrogation."

"And you didn't go after him?"

Vader shrugged his shoulders, "You seemed to be confident your men could handle it." He said, "Now perhaps would be the right time to worry what happens when he reaches the reactor."

Tarkin looked up at Vader and realized that he was playing with him. He was making a fool of him and if he failed he would be the laughing stock of the Empire. "Then what are you waiting for? Go deal with this."

Vader smiled and nodded his head, "Gladly." He said, more than happy to leave the Moff.


	15. Chapter 14

Hello! Long time no update (Sorry!) If you've been following my other stories you know I've kind of been busy and have been working on other stories. Fear not! I have not forgotten this sci-fi mess of a story! I'm working on finishing up BYOR very soon so I'm hoping I will have more time to dedicate to other stories like this one. (So long as my other stories and ideas don't bombard me).

As always, enjoy!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 14

Padme sat in her cell processing the conversation she had with Anakin's clone. She made a mistake bringing the kids. She realizes that. She had made an impulsive decision that put them in danger. If it had really been Anakin she might have been able to talk to him. But a clone with no memory of where he came from can't be reasoned with. At least not the way she had been prepared to. She sighed as she tried to figure out what to do next. It was only a matter of time before they decided Bail wasn't going to talk. Then they would come after her. And could she really protect the alliance at the cost of her children?

The sound of blaster fire echoed outside her cell. Rising to her feet she stands off to the side of the door ready to get out of here fast. When the door opened, Obi-Wan stood in the hall. "We must hurry," He said, picking up a blaster and handing it to her, "We don't have much time."

Padme took the blaster and turned it over in her hands, checking the safety and ammo. "The kids are here." She said, "I don't know where they are."

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow, "You brought the children?" he sighed, "Great," He muttered as he pulled out his comlink, "Are you there?" He asked.

"What is it?" A voice answered.

"Who is that?" Padme asked, but Obi-Wan held a hand to stop her question.

"We're looking for three children." He said, "A young girl and infant twins: a boy and a girl."

"...Really?" The voice asked, "I don't see any kids listed in the prisoner log." He said. There is silence for several moments, "But I do see unregistered visitors listed as being brought to the dignitary quarters on the ship. Problem is that section of the ship is past the hangers. The time it will take to double back to the hanger would be too late. The engineers will see through my algorithm by then."

Obi-Wan sighed, "We can't leave without those children."

"What are you talking about?" Padme asked, "Who is this?"

Obi-Wan looked down at the comlink in his hand, "Honestly, I have no idea. But we can trust him." He said, "And I think he might be able to help us fine Anakin."

She shook her head, "How do you know that?"

"He told me." He said, "When all of this is over, we'll get our answers." Padme's eyes narrow and he places a hand on her shoulder, "Trust me."

The voice came back a moment later, "Okay, here's what you're going to do: give me to the woman. I'll get her to a ship and make sure it is prepped while you get the kids. After that, you need to make a run for the hanger and get on quick." He said, "It is going to be close."

Obi-Wan exchanged looks with Padme. He could sense how uncertain she was. She didn't know how to trust this stranger and her children were in danger. "What if I went to the hanger instead?" Obi-Wan offered.

"Won't work." The voice said, "No offence, but I don't think she will stand a chance against a Sith Lord and he's already on the move looking for whoever is causing trouble."

Obi-Wan sighed, "Padme?"

She met his gaze and thought about it for a moment. "Who are you?" She asked the voice, "Why should we trust you?"

The man is silent for several moments, "Who I am is a little… complicated. But why you should trust me is because I need your help- yours and the Jedi's. I need to find Anakin Skywalker. And I know you're looking for him too. If we work together, we can save him."

"How do I know you want to help him?" She asked, "How do I know you don't want to kill him?"

"Because he's important to me and a friend of mine. We need him alive and out of the Empire's hands." He pauses a moment, "I could elaborate on my plans now, but time is of the essence. I promise I will tell you everything once we're out of here."

Padme considers his words. He's probably right about time, and considering that he might be the only one who can help them get out of here and possibly save Anakin; it's worth a shot. "Alright," She said holding out her hand for the comlink.

Obi-Wan passes it to her and they left the detention block making their way to where they were supposed to be.

Running down the corridor, Padme was careful to avoid the main halls where the sounds of echoing footfalls could be heard. It helped that whoever was on the other end of the comlink knew the Deathstar inside out. It helped that he somehow knew where each squad was going and when she was going to run into storm troopers. But at the same time it worried her. She asked him who he was a few times and every time he said he would explain later. It wasn't a good answer for her, but Obi-Wan seemed to trust him and the man has not led her wrong yet so she will trust him. For now.

Reaching the blast doors that led to the hanger, she peeked around the corner to see several squads of troopers guarding the shuttles. "Any ideas?" she asks.

"Just a thought." He said. Padme waited a few moments until the alarm in the area went off and the squad commanders rallied their men and led them towards the opposite door. "Take that shuttle straight ahead." He said, "It has the most recent fuel log and maintenance records."

"How do you know this stuff?" She asks.

"Because I'm looking at it right now." He said, "Just go now." Padme ran and boarded the shuttle and made her way to the cockpit, taking a seat in the pilot's chair. "The troopers will return to their posts in a moment." He said, "And this ship is in the log to be cleared to take off in about an hour."

Padme sighed, "Can you tell me how you have access to all this stuff?" She asked, "I'd imagine they have strict clearance on this material."

"They do." He said, "But I had Obi-Wan install one line of code into the communications mainframe. To put it simply, it adds another access code to the mainframe. Meaning I have the same security clearance as Tarkin."

She furrowed her brow, "How do you know to do that?"

"I've… had a lot of time on my hands lately." He said, "Not much to do where I am."

"And where exactly is that?"

The voice is silent for a long time, but Padme patiently waits. The more she knows about this strange hacker, the more she will understand his motives, which right now are quite flimsy. "Honestly," He says, "I don't know."

"What do you mean?" That was not the answer she was expecting. "Are you a prisoner?"

"Of a sort." He says.

[][][][]

Obi-Wan ducked behind every corner as he made his way up to the dignitary suites. Their hacking friend had given him the most direct route he could to get there, but now he was on his own trying to get there without getting caught. One squad of troopers had already engaged him and he worried that had only lessened the time he had to make it back to the hanger. Glancing around the last corner to the room, he saw two guards standing in front of one door. He could sense Serena's fear and the twin's force signatures so he was certain they were there.

Reaching out with the force, he pushed them back into the door enough to jar them. Jumping out from behind the corner he deflected their bolts until he was close enough to cut through the barrel of the rifles before sending them flying backwards to the opposite wall before opening the door to the room.

"Obi-Wan!" Serena shouted as she stood from her seat and ran to him, a twin tucked under each arm, "You came!"

The Jedi master wrapped an arm around the child and took one of the babies from her, "Of course I did," He said, "Now we must hurry, Padme has a ship waiting in the hanger." The girl nodded and was quick to fall into step behind him.

"What about Organa?" Serena asked as they ran. She ran a little ahead of him for a moment before he gripped her shoulder and pulled her back just before a squad walked past them, "Sorry," She mumbled.

They waited for the squad to pass before turning down the corridor they just came from, "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him." He said, "He was already away from the detention block when I was there. I'd imagine they will find out what happened there within the hour now."

"But we can't just leave him." Serena argues.

Obi-Wan looks down at her and sighs, "As much as I want to help him, I need to get all of you out of here. Organa knew what he signed up for when all this started. He knew the risks. Now lets not dishonor him by getting in trouble." Taking the girl by the hand, he leads her around the corner to the last door leading to the hanger. His eyes widen when he sees what stands in his way. Vader.

[][][][]

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan whispered. Ahsoka had told him what had happened on Hoth and how Anakin had turned. Even then he had his doubts. But now standing before him, he wasn't all too sure. But it couldn't be. He could not doubt that the presence was similar to Anakin. There was enough of a similarity to confuse the two; but it wasn't. This presence was far too dark.

"Master Jedi." Vader greeted as he drew his lightsaber, "I had been hoping it was the little togruta I met on Hoth." He said.

He said.

Obi-Wan passed Luke to Serena as he drew his own lightsaber, "Sorry to disappoint." He said just before Vader leaped into an attack. Obi-Wan raised his blade to block the attack, pushing back against the red blade before spinning around to get into position for his attack. "Run!" He shouted at Serena, "Go now!" He ordered as he held off the Sith.

Serena stared wide-eyed at the fight, frozen to the spot and unsure what to do. Obi-Wan's shout to run broke her from her stupor and she started to move, slowly at first and then she ran. The hanger was full of storm troopers but she ignored them as she tried to dodge past blaster fire. The sound of an engine starting to take off directed her attention to the ship with the gangplank descended. In the archway of the ship she saw Padme standing with a blaster drawn. Serena ran as fast as she could for the ship and watched as Padme ducked as the storm troopers directed their fire to her. She returned fire quickly, hitting her mark with presision as she held her hand out to take Serena by the arm when she was within reach, pulling her onto the ship. "Where's Obi-Wan?" She asked over the blaster fire.

Serena pointed in the direction she came and watched as Obi-Wan ran towards them, leaping up to get into the ship before it was gone. He landed near the end of the plank but stumbled back as Vader took hold of his leg in his hand, forcing Obi-Wan off balance. His left leg fell off the edge of the plank and Padme came forward to grab his arm. Vader held Obi-Wan's left leg tightly in his right hand while his left held his lightsaber.

"You won't get away!" He shouted, flailing his lightsaber to cut the gangplank away.

Obi-Wan looked at where the ship was flying. They were almost out of the hanger. They all needed to get inside fast. Igniting his lightsaber, Obi-Wan hacked through Vader's arm sending him falling the floor below.

Padme took Obi-Wan by the arm and helped pull him up into the shuttle. With everyone aboard, they moved further into the ship as the door closed behind them. The sound of the infants small cries for attention immediately call to Padme who rushes to Serena and places both her hands on the girl's shoulders, "I'm sorry," She said, "I'm so sorry."

The girl nods, "It's okay," She says, "I could have said no if I wanted to." Leia started to cry and both of them glance down at the crying child. Serena passes her to Padme.

With her daughter in her arms, Padme begins to rock gently as she soothes Leia, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

In the back of the ship, Obi-Wan glances at the severed arm lying on the ground. There was no way Vader was Anakin. And as macabre as it was, there was one way to prove who Vader really was. Picking up the arm, he finds the clasp of the glove he wore and pulled it off. And just as expected, the arm was made of flesh. "Padme." He calls holding the hand out for her to see, "It isn't Anakin."

"I know." She said, "He's a clone."

"If he's a clone, where is my dad then?" Serena asked.

"That's what I don't know." She said. Turning her head, she glanced in the direction of the cockpit, "But maybe our new friend can help with that." She said as she went to activate the comlink. "Now that we're out, perhaps you might want to tell us who you are."

"Alright," The voice responded, "My name is…" He pauses a moment, "Actually, that isn't really my name. It's just what they call me. And the other name I know, I don't really remember, so I'm not even sure if I should use it." He seems to be talking more to himself as he rambles. "Anyway," He says once he gathered his thoughts, "They call me Alpha." He said, "But I think my name is Anakin."


	16. Chapter 15

I finally got around to updating this story! I know this chapter isn't much, but it is what it is. And I promise the next few chapters will be longer.

Happy reading!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 15

Vader screamed in pain as two storm troopers helped him to his feet. His whole body ached from the impact with the hanger and having lost his arm in the process it was beyond painful. Using the force he pushed the troopers back into two of the ships in the hanger. The impact had been enough to leave massive dents in the ships and to snap the necks of the troopers. On shaky feet he glances around at the troopers, challenging them to do something to piss him off. Smartly, they decided to do nothing. Turning sharply on his heels he strode down the corridor the medical bay.

Hopping up onto the table he let the droid do its job and began to clean the wound. As it began to measure for the prostatic Tarkin walked in with his hands folded behind his back.

The man reeked of arrogance and it only served to anger him more. "It seems despite all your talk, you're still far from living up to the reputation the Emperor assured me you had."

Vader growled at the man, "I underestimated the Jedi." He said, "Next time I see him, he will die."

Tarkin scoffed, "You said that about the Jedi you met on Hoth." He argued, "I'm afraid I'll have to ask the Emperor for a more… able hand."

Vader narrowed his eyes at the obvious insult. The urge to strangle the man was something that took all his concentration. "And perhaps I should inform him that his station is suffering from… performance issues."

The Moff glared at the Sith, "The problem is being fixed as we speak." He said, "My engineers believe this whole mess was caused by some sort of virus infecting the system. Once they find it, they will eliminate it. And unlike you, they will succeed on the first try."

Vader clenched his fist tightly as the lights overhead exploded from his grip through the force. "I'd be careful if I were you, Tarkin." He said, "The Emperor will not always be able to protect you from me."

The Moff nodded his head; "I'll keep that in mind. Excuse me; I have a station to run." With that said, Vader watched as he left with his head held high.

Glancing down at his stub of an arm, he flexes what part of the limb he has left. It will take some time to relearn how to fight with the limb but once he has, there will be no escape for the Jedi. He will kill them both. Starting with the one who cut off his arm. Revenge is the way of the Sith, and there is nothing that will stop him from achieving it.

[][][][]

Despite the silence in the shuttle, no one noticed it. Their minds raced as they tried to wrap their head around this new development. Their hacker friend was really Anakin. But he was… different. Anakin had always had a talent for tinkering and he could use a terminal with ease… but the level of skill this hacker had far exceeded that. And knowing that Anakin had been isolated for a decade, there is no way he could be this advanced even when being held captive somewhere- and what kind of prison lets their high profile prisoner near a terminal? It didn't make sense.

"I know it's a lot…" Alpha said, "But I swear-"

"No." Padme interrupted, shaking her head, "No, you can't…" It couldn't be him. If it were he would have said so before. He would have given her some hint it was him- something she could recognize. But he didn't. So it couldn't be.

"I swear I'm telling the truth." He said, "From a certain point of view." He finished.

"And what does that mean?" Padme asked.

"Well…" He started, trying to find the words to explain his… situation, "I'm a part of him. Not the whole thing." He said. He knew that it didn't make much sense, but it was the best way he could explain it for the moment, "I have his skills. Force abilities, mechanics and engineering, piloting; I have bits and pieces of his personality… but I don't have his memories. I don't remember who I was before, I don't even really know who any of you are," Alpha paused a moment to let his words sink in. Even though he couldn't see them, he knew it was a lot to process- it took him weeks to believe what Omega had told him. And he didn't expect it would be easy for them to either- might even be harder since they know him and have a deeper connection that he feels he has with him.

"How?" Obi-Wan asked, "If you have no memory, then how do you know?"

"Omega." He answered, "A couple weeks ago I… was contacted by someone called Omega. He told me everything I think I know is a lie. I didn't believe him at first." Alpha admitted, "But after doing a little digging, I found out he was right. The room I live in… it's not really a room- well, it is- it's programed to look like a room, but its really just a prison protected by firewalls and layers and layers of communication encryptions that took me a long time to make even the smallest crack for me to get out of. He stopped again, knowing that that was also really confusing, "None of it is real. Not in the physical sense at least. Its all code. Myself included."

Padme shook her head again, "Then how do you know you're real? How do you know you were just programed to think this?"

"I found a way into my code." Alpha said, "I'm constantly being downloaded and backed up from a source. I don't know where that source is, but I can see network pings that indicate data being downloaded and uploaded."

Obi-Wan had his hand resting firmly on his bearded jaw as he processed the situation. It was hard to tell if any of this was true and the thought that it could be a trap was a very good possibility… but the story was just too elaborate for it to be a lie. No one in their right mind would believe it. So perhaps it was real.

"I know you don't believe me," Alpha said, "But I need your help. I want to go back to my body. I want to be whole again. And from what I could find, Master Kenobi has been friends with Anakin for years. You can help."

"Perhaps." Obi-Wan said, "But I'm afraid all this computer talk is a bit… out of my element."

"I don't really need you for much of the programming stuff." Alpha said, "I need you more because you can get close to servers and mainframes like what I had you do on the Death Star."

"That sounds doable." He said, glancing down at Padme, "Well?" He asked, curious what she was thinking. He could sense her unease and just wanted to make sure she was alright.

Padme sighed, "I don't really know what to think." She said, "Naturally, I'm inclined to be a little skeptical with the lack of any concrete proof… but, I have to admit this can't all just be coincidence." She said, "I managed to get Vader to tell me a little about what he knows and he called his host- what he was cloned from- the Alpha." She shook her head, "And the fact that both Alpha and Vader lack any memory of us…" It made sense but it didn't. She could tell Obi-Wan believe it to an extent, so if he was willing to give it a chance, so was she. Glancing back at Serena, she sighed, "I just don't want to put the children in danger again." She said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Then I think we need to take advantage of our circumstances for the moment." He said, "Under the guise of an Imperial shuttle, we can drop them off on Naboo, with your family." Serena opened her mouth to protest, but the Jedi ignored her, "They will be safe there while we do whatever we can to find Anakin."

"Then I'll set a course for Naboo," Alpha said, "And from there we can figure out where to go next."

Padme rose from the pilot's seat, "Now that we have this-… -a plan, I'm just going to rest." She said, placing her hand on Serena's back and leading the girl out. In the cabin of the ship, she fell back into the seat with a sigh, bringing a hand to her forehead as she breathed slowly.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?"

She opened her eyes and stared at Serena, "I… I don't know." She said, "This… isn't anything I expected. I want to believe we have a breakthrough, but this is just crazy."

Serena takes the seat next to her, "So he's lying."

Padme shook her head, "I don't know." She said, shifting to face her, "But until we figure that out, you'll take the twins and stay with my family. They'll take care of you until I get your dad back."

Serena furrowed her brow, "I don't want to be left with them. I want to help."

She smiled at her, "You will be helping. It will ease my mind knowing the three of you are safe- it will help your dad too, knowing you are safe."

She shook her head, "I don't like this." She said, "Neither of you are certain who this guy is, what if he is lying? What if it's a trap?"

"That is why you can't come." Padme said as she placed a hand on her shoulder, "We can't put you in danger like that again." She said, "This is going to be more dangerous than the Death Star. And it was a terrible idea to bring you there, I'm not going to do that again."

Serena nodded, understanding where Padme was coming from. As much as she wants to help, she knows she won't be able to. But she doesn't want to be left alone again. The cargo ship her mother had taken to get home never arrived at its destination. After a few weeks, the rebellion reported them dead. And with her father missing, it only made things more difficult. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and even Padme were the closest she had to a family in the past year. She doesn't want to lose them. "I have a bad feeling about this." She said.

Padme squeezed her shoulder, "So do I," She said, "But we'll get through this. I promise."

Obi-Wan emerged from the cockpit a moment later, his arms crossed over his chest, "I've made contact with Ahsoka," He said, "She made it off world with a handful of pilots, but I'm afraid Alderaan is gone. The Death Star is functional again."


	17. Chapter 16

If I am being honest, I really just want to end this story fast so I can get to work on some of my other story ideas that I have only started to outline. This story will most likely be updated regularly so I can do that, so If I were to guess, I'd say there might be about 10 or so chapters left, give or take. Its not that I don't love this story, I do, I just have so many ideas swimming in my head that I REALLY want to get to work on, and I don't think I am the kind of writer who can juggle more than 4 multi chapter stories without going crazy. So I am limiting the number I am focusing on just until I can get at least one of them done.

Plotwise, I think the technical stuff is fairly easy to understand... I had to make up some stuff but given the fact that I do programing for college, hopefully it is at least grounded in some truth.

As always, enjoy!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 16

Tarkin smiled as he watched the chunks of rock that used to be Alderaan floated past the window of the station. Organa sat on his knees in front of him, unblinking as he looked out the window. Mere moments before the man had been standing tall as he declared there was nothing they could do to make him talk. Now here he sat, his voice silenced with one blast from the station and his body trembling in defeat.

"Care to tell me where the Rebels are now?" Tarkin asked.

Organa's lip trembled, "Never." He said, "You destroyed my planet. My wife. My friends; I have nothing left to lose so you can do what you like to me but I assure you, I will never tell you a thing."

Tarkin shook his head, "Pitty." He said, "Well, if you're unwilling to cooperate even after all I have done, I see no reason to keep you." With a wave of his hand, two storm troopers picked up the former viceroy and dragged him away. Turning back to the window, he smiled, "I believe this demonstration is enough to please the Emperor."

"The Rebels won't stay in hiding for long," Vader said as he entered the room, "This weapon poses a huge threat to their operations. It is only a matter of time now before they come. And when they do, I trust this station won't have any weaknesses."

The Moff smiled, "This station has no weakness."

Vader narrowed his eyes, "Don't be so sure about that." He said, turning on his heels and leaving the room.

[][][][]

The trip to Naboo only lasted a few hours and it had been in relative silence save for the few communications they had with Ahsoka. Padme had been relieved to know that she had her droids and made sure to rendezvous with them if only to bring the droids on board. Since they were planning on leaving the kids with her parents, she thought it best to give them at least a little help. After making the drop, Ahsoka decided it was best for her to regroup with the Rebel fleet. Obi-Wan had been in meditation most of the trip, claiming he needed to clear his mind to get a better sense of things. Padme was sure he had his doubts about the situation as well and perhaps by meditating he hopped to find a better course of action than what they were doing.

After they had landed, the three of them donned cloaks and with Luke in her arms and Leia in Serena's they made their way through the streets for her parent's home with the droids following close behind. She has not been back home since the Clone Wars, which had been over a decade ago for her family. She was sure they would be realived to see her alive and well, but she was unsure how they would react to her being a mother now. She had thought about coming home when she first found out she was pregnant, but at the time she had been hopeful she would find Anakin before they were born. She had planned that after she finds him they would go back to Naboo where she would tell her parents everything before having her baby. Unfortunately that didn't happen, rather her search for her husband along with everything else she was doing with the alliance made her return home impossible.

They turned down the street to where the house was and stood at the bottom of the steps for several minutes. Did they still live here? Was Sola here now? How would they react? Taking a deep breath she walked up the steps and knocked. The sound of footfalls on the other side was heard just before an older woman opened the door. "Yes?" She asked with a smile on her face that slowly dropped as she looked at Padme.

Padme smiled at her as she tried and failed to stop the tears from falling. "Hi mom."

Jobal Naberrie grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into a tight hug, "Padme, my Padme!" She cried. She would have held onto her forever had the small cry of an infant not pulled her back. Looking down at the baby in her daughter's arms she did a double take between the two before she noticed the child standing next to her also holding a baby, "Padme…"

"I know; there is a lot to explain." Padme said, reaching for her mother's hand, "Lets talk inside, please."

Jobal nodded her head, "Yes, your father and Sola will be overjoyed to see you," She said, placing her hand on her daughter's cheek, "You look no different from the last time I saw you, still so beautiful." Padme smiled as her mother led them inside to the living room.

Ruwee Naberrie's reaction to seeing his daughter alive and well was much the same reaction his wife had. The joy at seeing her was indescribable. For years they had all believed her either still in prison or dead. The entire planet was terrified of both very likely possibilities. In the early years they had all hopped that she would be freed or rescued but eventually they could not dwell on the thought too much for fear that she might really be dead. Seeing her now, standing before them feels like all their prayers had been answered.

Sola had nearly crushed her sister in a hug as she cried. By this point, Padme could no longer hold the tears back and let them fall freely. She was home. She was with her family. The only thing that could possibly make this better would be if Anakin were here. But for the moment, she'll settle with this moment.

"I've missed you all so much." Padme sobbed as her parents came to join the hug. Luke let out a small cry from all the hugging around him, forcing them to end the moment for now.

"And who might this be?" Sola asked as she peered down to smile at the baby.

"This is Luke, my son." Padme stretched her arm out to beckon Serena over, "And this is Serena and the baby girl is Leia, Luke's twin."

Jobal was rooted to the spot as she took in the children in her home, "Three children, and who might be the father?"

"Oh, um… Serena isn't… I didn't-"

"Padme isn't my real mom." Serena answered, "She's with my daddy. So I guess she's more like a… step-mom." She shrugged her shoulders, "But I'm okay with that. She's done a good job so far." She said in a way that was obviously meant to assure Padme she was okay.

"Yes, well, the father is…" Padme let out a sigh, as she knew Sola was going to have a fit about it, "They're Anakin's."

"What?" Sola asked, "But I thought he died in the Clone Wars!"

Padme shook her head, "I thought so too. I only met up with him again a year ago."

"Wow! You go little sis!" Sola cheered. She had been the first to point out her obvious attraction to the young Jedi from the moment he showed up with her in this very house over twelve years ago.

"So where is he then?" Her father asked, "I would have thought that if you were here to introduce us to the new members of the family he would be here as well." Ruwee reacted in the expected manor of any father. While he had met Anakin once before, he had met him as the man who would protect her daughter from an assassin and not as the man who wanted to marry and impregnate his daughter.

"Yes, where is he? I would love to meet my son-in-law!" Jobal seemed to take it better than her husband as she had known of the possible relationship the two might share at around the same time Sola did.

Padme made her way over to the couch and sat down, rocking Luke in her arms slightly, "That's the thing." She started, "I don't know where he is. The Empire took him. I'm investigating leads for where he is, but I can't take the kids with me if I do."

"So you came to drop your kids off then go on some dangerous rescue mission?" Ruwee asks in a harsh tone, "You can't be serious Padme! What if something happens to you? You're a mother now, your children need you!"

Padme sighed, she knew this was a possible reaction from her family. It was almost the same lecture they would give her about her work when she was a senator 'you can't keep doing this if you want a family' was a common phrase uttered back in those days. "Anakin is in great danger. I can't just leave him, he is Luke and Leia's father, Serena's father, my husband and I love him. I can't in good conscience let my children grow up without their father without knowing I did everything I could for him."

Jobal shook her head, "Padme, I know you mean well, but is it really worth risking these children grow up without their mother as well? We only just meet again after over a decade and you want to rush into foolishness again."

"All due respect," Obi-Wan spoke up at last, "I can assure you I will do whatever I can to ensure your daughter is protected." He said, "Though I doubt she will need it. Your daughter is more than capable of taking care of herself, especially if she has a blaster in hand."

"Don't we know it," Sola said with a grin on her face, "besides, we should all know by now that once she sets her mind on something, there is no stopping her." Sola shrugged and turned to face her sister, "Not that I can blame her; Anakin is very hot."

"Sola!" Padme scolded, but she couldn't help but laugh at her sister.

"Don't worry Padme, they'll be safe here with family." Sola said, "Go save your hubby."

[][][][]

Padme and Obi-Wan stood on the front steps with Serena and Padme's parents. She kissed the twins on the heads and whispered promises that she would be back soon. Serena had her arms folded across her chest and Padme gave her a small smile, "I won't be gone long," She said. Serena nodded but didn't look up to meet her gaze, "Watch the twins, and mind my parents." She said, "You're safe here."

"It's not me I'm worried about." She said, "What if you don't find my dad?" She asked, "What if they get you too?"

Padme crouched down and pulled her into a hug, "They won't." She said, "But if they do, you're safe here. And if that isn't enough, you know how to contact Ahsoka." Pulling back from the hug, Padme rested her hands on her shoulders, "Everything will be alright." She said. Serena nodded and Padme smiled as she rose to her full height and made her way down the stairs and down the road back towards the shuttle.

Obi-Wan pulled his cloak tightly around his body, "You alright?" He asked.

She nodded, "I'll be fine once all this is over."

"We'll find him." He said, "I'm certain of it."

"You really think Alpha is Anakin?" She asked. He had been meditating the entire trip, she hopped that he had gotten something out of it.

"I think so, yes." He said, "This situation is unprecedented in every sense of the word, but if we know Anakin, then he is always at the heart of unprecedented."

Padme nodded, understanding that he is probably right. Anakin has always had a tendency to attract some of the most impossible things in the universe; this must be one of them.

As they boarded the ship the lights and engine started up on their own, "I think I found where Omega is." Alpha said, "I found some weird encryptions in the Mustafar system and they look similar to the ones they put on me, but these are stronger." Obi-Wan and Padme took their seats in the pilots seats and listened as he explained his findings. For them it wasn't the easiest thing to follow, but it sounded like he knew what he was talking about so they had to take his word on it. "I won't know anything for sure until we get there and I physically get access to the mainframe."

"And how do we do that?" Obi-Wan asked as the sky parted and they broke the atmosphere into space.

"The same way we did it on the Death Star. On the planet there is an old mining facility on the planet that seems to be where the signal is coming from. That should be where you can find the main terminal and hopefully Omega."

"Hopefully?" Padme asked.

"It is possible that the encryptions are blocking me from another signal relay."

Padme exchanged looks with Obi-Wan, "So it could be a trap." He said after a brief moment.

"Maybe." Alpha said, "But they probably don't expect me to be the one breaking the encryptions. Once I'm in I should be able to disable any traps they have laid out in the code."

Sitting back in their seats they let the ship fall silent, no one really sure what more to say. Alpha very well could be a part of Anakin, but even after accepting that it was still hard to connect the two. Alpha had Anakin's talent for ships and had a keen eye for strategy; but Anakin was more impulsive. He was passionate. Anakin was so much more than Alpha who only had the bits and pieces the Empire needed to clone him for.

Padme looked out the window of the shuttle and watched the vortex of hyperspace, trying to find anything else to think about. She worried for Anakin, worried about the trap they might be walking into, and she worried for the children. Leaving them was the right thing to do; if anything happened, it left her with the knowledge they were safe and well cared for. But would Serena see it that way? She seemed content with the decision for now, but if something happens, she worries what that would do to her. She has already lost so much, and while Padme is still far from being anything remotely close to a mother to her, she knows the girl looks to her for help when she needs it. She looks to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka too, but the two Jedi leave on missions so often that it is sometimes hard to catch them before they are off on yet another mission for the Rebellion. Closing her eyes, Padme prays to her gods and even the Force. She prays this ends soon and that she is able to go back to them soon, and hopefully when she does, Anakin will be there too.

[][][][]

Vader knelt on the holopad as an image of his master appeared before him, "What is thy bidding, my master?" He asked with his head bowed.

The Emperor had his hood drawn up over his face. "There were some interesting findings the technicians Tarkin had investigate the breach in the weapons system discovered." He started, "It seems the breach was a small line of code that originated from the communications center."

Vader looked up, "Don't worry, I have already dealt with the head of that department. His death sent a message to the others about what happens to traitors."

The Emperor smiled, "The hack didn't come from one of ours." He said, "The hack came from Kamino. From The Alpha as you clones call it."

Vader's eyes widen at the statement.

"Yes, I've known a long time that you clones gave it a name and while I don't like it, now isn't the time to worry about such things. I know where they are heading next. And I need you to stop them before they get there."

"Name it and it shall be done, my master." He said as he lowered his head once more.

"Go to Mustafar and end them."


	18. Chapter 17

Hello! Yet another chapter is done! I am on a roll with this! Heres to hoping this continues!

Just an interesting fact about this chapter, the lines of code I included are actually lines I wrote in Processing for a class one year. I obviously renamed some integers and variables but that is real code for a real game I made a couple years ago.

Anyways, I am already about halfway done with chapter 18 so I am hoping to have that up tomorrow at the earliest.

Enjoy!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 17

"I don't like the look of this place." Padme said as the planet came into view. Even from space the glow of the molten lava shined through the black clouds of ash letting the intimidating volcanic power be known even before landing.

"Hopefully we won't be here long." Alpha said as he guided the ship into the atmosphere and searched for the landing platform to the mining facility the signal came from. As the mining facility came into view, the ship shook violently forcing its occupants to grip the console tightly.

"What was that?" Padme asked as the ship leveled out.

"I… don't know." Alpha responded, "The ship is fine, I'm not seeing any diagnostic errors or anything wrong. Might just be the planet's fields messing with the systems, but I don't see how that would happen. Readings are all normal." Alpha paused a moment before he continued. There was nothing on his end showing a problem so why was it happening? "I'll run a full system scan once we get Omega." He said as he landed the ship.

Obi-Wan rose to his feet and grabbed the comlink he had been using to talk to Alpha, "So now all I have to do is find a terminal like the one on the Death Star?"

"Basically."

Looking out the front window of the ship, the Jedi's eyes narrowed, "We might have a problem." He said, directing Padme's attention to the hooded figure standing on the bridge in front of the facility.

"Vader." She whispered, "What happens now?"

Pressing the comlink into her hand he folded her fingers over it, "Do what he says. I'll deal with Vader." Without another word, he turns and leaves the cockpit and presses the button on the side panel in the back of the ship to lower the gangplank.

Ducking his head to leave the ship quickly, he unclasps his lightsaber from his belt just as Vader comes to stand at the edge of the platform, his lightsaber glowing as red as the lava around them.

"We meet again, Jedi." He says, "You got lucky the last time we met, but it seems your luck has run out."

Igniting his blade, Obi-Wan takes a defensive stance, "How comfortable are you with that new arm?" He asked, "I remember it took Anakin weeks to get used to how a cybernetic hand differs from a flesh hand. Are you certain you stand a chance, given that the odds are not stacked in your favor?"

Vader smirked as he discarded his robe, letting the hot breeze take it from his arms, "I am a Sith. Even at my weakest I am stronger than the Jedi. I merely let my overconfidence blind me. I will not make that mistake again."

"Seems to be a mistake you make often."

Vader's eyes narrowed as he used the Force to throw himself at the Jedi, brining his blade to meet his with as much strength as he could muster.

Obi-Wan brought his blade up to block the attack, taking a step back to make sure he was balanced before breaking free of Vader's blade, ducking under it as he spun to get around him. Vader was unrelenting as he attacked viciously, forcing him to walk backwards as he blocked and countered every attack he could.

A sharp spin caught Obi-Wan off guard enough that when he brought his blade up to block, he missed Vader's elbow flying into his face. The blow forced him to stumble back and the Sith took advantage of the lapse and kicked his opponent in the chest. He fell backwards and landed on his back when his foot hit the bottom step. Flourishing his blade in his hand, Vader thrust the tip straight down aiming for Obi-Wan's chest.

Blue clashed with red for a split second as the Jedi knocked the tip away from him and forced it to land in the floor of the bridge inches from his head. Before Vader could pull his blade back, Obi-Wan drove his foot up into his crotch. With Vader moemtarily stunned, the Jedi rolled away from him, and put space between them. As the Sith recovered, Obi-Wan took several steps backwards into the narrow passage way that led into one of the rooms in the mining facility.

[][][][]

Padme watched the fight from the safety of the ship and held her breath as Vader stood over Obi-Wan. But she knew the older Jedi was more than capable of holding off his opponent as long as it took for Padme to get what they needed. Once they entered the passageway, Padme ran out of the ship and spotted the bridge closer to the nose of the ship. She ran for it. Running as fast as she could while looking over her shoulder to be sure she is alone. The river of lava roared around her as she ran up the bridge and it echoed even as she entered the facility. She couldn't hear the sound of lightsabers so she assumed the room they had entered must be a different room.

Glancing around the room, she had no idea which of the various terminals in the room was the one she needed to get Alpha into. "Which one is it?" She asked him through the comlink.

"Its not in this room." He said, "if you go straight back and turn left and take it to the end, there should be doors on either side of the wall. Take the right one."

At the end of the room, she paused as she heard the clash of lightsabers. Peaking around the corner she saw Vader push Obi-Wan back and out the door on the other end of the facility and onto one of the bridges. As Vader disappeared following him, Padme turned left and ran for the opposite end of the facility. It wasn't hard to find the room but the door was locked. "What now?"

"Give me a second." Alpha said. Padme's eyes watched the other end where Vader had left and was just waiting for him to reappear. A light on the bottom of the door panel beeped and turned green as the door opened. Without wasting a moment longer, she stepped through and blinked as she stared at the narrow room with terminals lining the walls.

A forest of wires covered the metal floor and climbed up the walls with several hanging from hooks in the ceiling. At the back of the room sat a small terminal with flashing numbers across the screen. "Is that it?"

"Yeah." He said, "All you have to do, is type one line of code in the void setup() section."

Padme raised a brow at the command but continued over to the terminal. She read through the first few lines and none of it made any sense.

Import Omega;

Export OmegaBackup;

Int Omega = 0;

Int OmegaBackup = 1;

();

Int encryption 7436;

Int encryption export = term.6954 {

For (int i = 0; i encryption (); i++)

}

Int encryption 0975;

Int encryption export = term.9043 {

For (int i = 0; i encryption (); i-)

}

Padme knit formed in her brow as she read through the first twenty or so lines of code. She had yet to see the line Alpha told her was there and trying to find it was giving her a headache. Scrolling a little faster, she focused on finding the word "void". She found it on the 100th line. "What now?"

"Enter this exactly as I tell you." Alpha said as he started to recite exactly what she had to type.

[][][][]

Obi-Wan leaped backwards and landed on one of the pipes that connected the mining facility to the metal arms extending from the building. Vader was quick to follow and with every one of Obi-Wan's backwards steps, he took one step forward trying to close the distance. With the heated wind caused from the current of the lava river below them it was difficult for them to keep their balance. Both of them teetered from side to side with each step, the threat of falling increasing the farther out they went. "I'm getting too old for this." The Jedi mumbled under his breath as Vader took an extra quick step and took a swipe at him with his lightsaber. He was able to block it but the attack left them both shaking as they tried to keep from falling into the river below.

Vader smirked when he regained his balance and saw the Jedi still shaking. Using his off hand he force push Obi-Wan. The action teetered his opponent enough he lost his footing and fell, barely catching the scorching pipe with his hand. Obi-Wan yelled in pain as his hand burned. Glancing down he saw the platform of the facility arm and swung to land on it. Vader followed and attacked quickly.

"It doesn't have to be this way." Obi-Wan said as he put space between them again, "Your master is an evil man. He doesn't care for you. You're a clone- a tool for him to use. Don't you see that?"

Vader's eyes narrowed, "I won't always be." He responded, "Once I eliminate the Jedi I will be a true Sith. My master's equal, or perhaps even his better."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Have they brainwashed you so much you don't even realize you are a slave?"

Vader growled as he moved in for another attack.

[][][][]

Padme typed in the closing brackets Alpha told her to input, "Is that all?" She asked.

"Yes. Now hit the run button on the screen and I should- got it." He said as she pressed the key. "Okay I'm in. I have disabled the relays and broken the encryptions." He said, "Now I just- and then- aft-" The communication broke off in several places until there was only silence on the other end.

"Alpha?" Padme asked, "Are you there?"

Silence.

"Alpha?"

"I'm afraid your friend has been detained." Padme's eyes widen as the voice of a one-time friend comes from behind. Turning around quickly she draws her blaster but it is roughly pulled from her fingers before she can pull the trigger on him. "Now, now is that any way to greet an old friend, Padme?"

Her eyes narrow, "You were never a true friend, Palpatine." She said, "You only meant to use me to get power."

The Emperor's hood hid his eyes but she could still see the sickly yellow of his teeth as he smiled, "Perhaps, yes. But I do like to think on some level we were friends. After all, we worked so well together up until the Clone Wars."

Padme scoffed, "Only after you destroyed the Republic did I see that that was an act. Every good deed was well placed to keep yourself in power until the senate couldn't do anything to stop you."

"I must say you did put up a good fight. You were a real pain in my side from the start, but I relished the challenge of tearing you down."

"What have you done with Alpha?" Padme demanded.

"I merely put him back where he belongs." Palpatine said, "There is still much I need him for." Behind him two storm troopers approached with their weapons drawn and each took one of her arms tightly in theirs.

"You won't get away with this." Padme said as she struggled against their grip.

"On the contrary, my lady, I already have. As for what I am going to do with you, imprisoning you obviously didn't work the last time, and you are one of the leaders of the Rebellion. To them you are someone to be idolized. A symbol of what they hope the galaxy will be. As fond as I am of you, I'm afraid I must make an example of you to keep peace in my empire." He directed his attention to the troopers detaining her, "Take her back to the ship." He ordered. The smile on his face quickly replaced with a sneer, "I sense Lord Vader's usefulness is running out."

[][][][]

Obi-Wan stood on one of the hovering platforms flying over top the molten river. How this battle had managed to take them this far out was beyond him, but with Vader as unrelenting as he is, he doesn't have time to dwell on such minuscule details. He watched as Vader unsurprisingly joined him and leaped to land on the platform as well. Their blades met and they exchanged blows as often and as fast as they could, each trying to take advantage of how tired the other was getting.

Obi-Wan was well aware that his stamina is not what it used to be. Seeing the bank of the river coming up ahead, he braces himself to be ready to jump to get into a stronger position. Just as the platform passes, he leaps as high as he can and lands on the high bank.

Vader veers the platform to a stop and glares up at him, "If you think you can run away-"

"I'm not running." Obi-Wan said, "I'm taking up a stronger position."

Vader leaped to follow and Obi-Wan prepared himself to end this once and for all. He didn't expect Vader to jump so he landed to his left. He hadn't been prepared for Vader to attack as he landed. He saw the red lightsaber flying towards him and he brought his own blade to block it but his strength was waning. He felt the tip puncture his abdomen and knew he was going to lose. But he could not stop fighting, not when he knows Vader will go after Padme next. If he gets to her Anakin is lost. He cannot let that happen. Reaching up he gripped the shoulders of Vader's tunic and with the last of his strength and the will of the Force, he pulled them so they both toppled down towards the river of lava.


	19. Chapter 18

Short chapter, I know, but when you read the last line, you have to admit it was too good NOT to end it there, right? Next chapter will be longer.

Happy reading!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 18

He was surprised it actually worked, surprised that Vader had been so caught up in his victory he hadn't sensed his final attempt to end it. The move forced Vader to lose his grip on his lightsaber and it fell into the lava moments before the man's arm made contact with the river and ignited him on fire. Obi-Wan managed to dislodge himself from under Vader and crawled as far away as he could.

He hadn't expected this. Hadn't expected to be this lucky. Yet here he was, sitting on the edge of a river of lava, watching Vader burn, watching as he rolled from side to side trying to stoke the fire that was engulfing him. Obi-Wan held his belly that had a hole in it from Vader's attack. It burned and it was deep but he was alive. Had it been a few inches deeper he might not have been so lucky and as much as he wishes to take a moment to catch his breath and let the high of battle die down, he sense Padme is in trouble.

Calling his lightsaber to his hand, he starts to run as fast as his body will allow him to. Overhead he sees an Imperial shuttle fly by, seemingly oblivious to him as it makes its way to the landing platform. As he nears the facility he slows his pace and takes note of all the storm troopers standing guard along the length of the platform and into the building. He doesn't see a way in without conflict and rather than face the threat head-on, he uses the small rock formation to his left to get a better vantage point.

Obi-Wan groaned and gripped his side as he climbed. His battle with Vader had taken a great deal out of him and the pain of where he had been struck was the worst of his hurts. At the top of the formation, he knelt and watched as the shuttle landed next to an almost identical one. He watched as the back of the ship opened just as detected movement from within the facility. Making their way down the ramp to the landing platform, Obi-Wan watched as two troopers escorted Padme to the craft that just landed. Behind her at a much slower pace, the Emperor walked with his four red guards to the other shuttle.

Muttering a curse under his breath, he jumps down from the formation. He is in no condition to face an army of storm troopers let alone Sidious. And since she was still alive, he could only assume he had something else in mind for her, which would mean he had some time to initiate a rescue. He had to get back to the shuttle and contact Ahsoka. But what about Alpha? If Obi-Wan had to guess why the Emperor was here, it could only be because of Alpha considering how important a role he played in the manufacturing of Anakin's clones. Which would mean that not only was Padme in trouble, but Anakin as well. And right now, there was only one person who had any insight into how to help. Vader.

Turning back the way he came, he made his way back to the bank where he had left Vader to burn. Convincing him to help won't be easy, but it was all he had to work with.

[][][][]

Vader groaned as he dragged himself away from the lava river. His entire body was colored dark red or black with several places where his clothes were burned into the flesh. His hair was gone and the flames had left him with grotesque scars along the top of his head and across his face. His body screamed in protest as the rocks slid across the front of his body every time he pulled himself up but anything was better than burning again. As he made it halfway up the bank, he sensed someone approach. Looking up he had hoped to see his master but instead it was the Jedi who had left him to burn.

"Here to finish the job?" He asked, his voice hoarse and strained.

Obi-Wan stood a few feet in front of him, "On the contrary, I'm here to help."

Vader laughed but the sound was inaudible, "Help? You did this to me!"

"Your master is going to kill you." He said, crouching down, "The Emperor has no use of an apprentice who will be severely weakened. I'm offering you a way to escape that. All I ask is that you help me get my friends back."

"My master would never-"

"Betrayal is the way of the Sith is it not?" Obi-Wan asked, "He will kill you. The moment you are of no use like you are now, your tenure as his apprentice is at an end." He paused a moment, unsure how else to convince him, "Please."

"If I'm as useless to my master as you say, then what could I possibly offer you?"

"Information." He said, "Information on the Alpha. We're trying to help him."

Vader's eyes widen visibly for a moment as he lifts his head higher to get a better look at the Jedi. He weighs his options in his head. "The Alpha?"

"We're trying to free him and the Omega as well. But we have no idea where either are."

"All I have are stories."

"All stories are based in some element of truth." Obi-Wan said, "I'll get you to a medical facility and then you can tell me those stories."

It took Vader only a moment to make his choice. Nodding his head, the Jedi closed the gap between them and grabbed him by his prosthetic arm and helped him to his feet. Vader screamed in pain as the burns on his feet touched the ground. His jaw was clenched as they slowly made their way up the bank back towards the ships. It would take several hours to make the trip. But by the time they make it there, the Imperials would be long gone.

[][][][]

Ahsoka sprinted down the long corridor of the ship towards the conference room where Mon Mothma had called her. Bursting through the door, she took note of the hologram of Obi-Wan displayed in the center of the table. "Ahsoka," The rebel leader greeted, "Finally, now we can begin." Her tone had a sharp edge to it, obviously none too pleased about waiting. It wasn't something she normally did, which told Ahsoka that there was something seriously wrong.

"Padme's been captured." Obi-Wan said, not bothering to smooth over the news, "I have Vader in custody but he is badly hurt. If we help him he has agreed to cooperate."

"I'm not sure," Mothma started, "Are you sure helping him is the best course of action? You realize Vader has caused a great deal of damage."

"I am. But helping him, not only will we have access to the Empires most current intel, but also we might just have a way to get Anakin back."

"What?" Ahsoka practically shouted.

"He was made from Anakin and there are secrets about how that happened that he can tell us." Obi-Wan directed his attention to Ahsoka, "Once he is stable, we need you to launch an attack to retrieve him."

She nodded her head without hesitation, "I'll be there. Just say when."

"And Padme?" Mon asked, "What do we do about her capture? No doubt the Emperor would make a public spectacle of it."

"What do you suggest?" Obi-Wan asked.

Mothma closed her eyes for a moment and crossed her arms. "We make a public rescue." She said at last, "The Emperor hopes to destroy the people's hope for a return to democracy, but if we succeed in taking her back while the galaxy watches, it will have the reverse effect."

The other two nodded, "It's settled then," Ahsoka said, "You will save Padme, and with the information you get me from Vader, I'll get Anakin."

[][][][]

Padme sat on the small bed in the cell she had been roughly pushed into. Once she made it to the capital, she knew her execution would be made into some elaborate display of the Empire's power. And unlike the execution she faced on Geonosis so many years ago, there would be no escape this time. No means for her to break out of her restraints, no Jedi to come and fight by her side, and probably no army to swoop in and lift her out of the mess. The Rebel fleet was strong, but it would take all their strength to launch an attack on the capital. And she was just one woman. It would be foolish to risk so much with so little outcome.

There was no escape this time. Yet even knowing that, she wasn't afraid. She couldn't let herself be afraid. Let them kill her. Let them watch. Let them see that even when she has already lost, ending the Empire and restoring freedom and democracy to the galaxy is something worth risking everything for. Let her death mark the end of tyranny.


	20. Chapter 19

If I'm being honest, these chapters are a little shorter than I like... but I just love where they end too much to jump into the next part. I think the next chapter will be longer though, or at least I will try to anyway. Updates on all stories to come, might be a little slower than I would like. Bit of a crisis in my life right now. I'll explain in my next update on Tumblr for those who are interested.

Happy reading!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 19

Alpha groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. He doesn't know how long he was out. It felt like it had only been a moment- not even maybe. But somehow he knew it had been longer. Slowly, he opens his eyes but immediately shuts them at the bright light shining overhead. "You're awake." The doctor's voice said, "How do you feel?"

"What happened?" He asked, trying to lift his hand but finding it restrained to the table.

"You were having a night terror." He said, "We had to restrain you to keep you from hurting yourself."

"Night terror?"

"Yes, it seems the dreams are getting worse." The doctor said, "But not to worry. We have a medical procedure to help with that."

Alpha shook his head, "No… its fine, really. I'm fine. I wasn't- couldn't have been dreaming…"

"Are you telling me your perception of reality has been affected?"

Alpha goes silent at the question. How can he answer that? It is clear the doctor is toying with him, trying to get him to slip. To tell him what he knows. But he can't. Everything he has done up to this point would be for naught if he did. "No." He said after a moment. "I just… it felt so real."

"It will all be over soon, Alpha." The doctor said, "We are preparing the operation for you as we speak. In a few hours, it will be as if it never happened."

Alpha closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto the table. He knew what they were going to do. They were going to restore an old backup of him. A backup from before all this happened; from before he met Omega. And unless someone from the outside stopped it in time, he was, in a way, going to die.

[][][][]

Padme sat in the prison shuttle flanked by a squad of storm troopers all watching her attentively as they slowly made their decent to Coruscant. Her hands were restrained behind her back and the clothes she wore had been torn in several places from the beatings she had been given. It would seem Palpatine was determined to try and break her resolve so she would appear weak at the execution. Unfortunately for him, she has no intentions of doing so. Her eye and cheek were badly swollen and if she looked in a mirror she was sure they were an ugly purple color too, much like the other bruises that littered her body but they were the least of her worries. She had forced herself not to think about her children. The thought of everything she was going to miss if she died was too much to bear and it would break her resolve. It would give Palpatine what he wants from her- to see her weakened before the Empire and that was something she did not want the children to see- she didn't want them to see it at all; but one day they most likely would find it, especially since it would be broadcast on all channels across the Empire. She had to be strong. She had to be strong for the Rebellion so it could continue to thrive, and for her children so they will know the strength their mother had.

The shuttle rocked as it landed and the sound of shouts could be heard on the other side of the doors. With a loud hiss, the gangplank descended and she was roughly yanked to her feet and placed directly in the middle of the four troopers leading her to… wherever they were taking her. It could be another cell, or it could be the execution itself- she didn't know. Holding her head high, she walked with the same determined look she had when she faced the armies of the Trade Federation when they invaded Naboo. Holocameras whirled overhead as she walked, battling each other for the best shot of the traitor and rebel as she was led through the crowd. The people shouted profanities at her and called her a traitor among other colorful things, but she paid them no mind. Her eyes were focused solely on what was before her: The Imperial Palace. Having not been on Coruscant since the end of the Clone Wars, this was the first time she was beholding the grotesque building and it without a doubt suited the monster that lived in it.

Climbing the stairs behind the troopers, she was led through the main hall towards the lift where they took her to the second highest level. The doors opened to a short but wide hallway and at the other end stood a set of doors guarded by two of Palpatine's red guards. Upon seeing them, the red guard opened the door and the troopers started leading her towards it. Padme followed along wordlessly until the two in front of her halted and stepped aside. One of the troopers behind her gave her a shove with the butt of his rifle in order to get her to keep walking. She took a deep breath and entered the room slowly, jumping slightly as the door slid shut behind her.

"Padme," The Emperor greeted, "I'm so glad you could make it." He sat behind a large desk, with two more red guards on either side of him.

"I didn't really have much choice in the matter." She said, coming to stand several feet from the desk.

The smile on his face widened, "I see my troopers treated you well." He said, noticing the bruises. "You must understand, your execution has certain… expectations."

Her eyes narrowed at him, "I am well aware of that." She said, "Though try as you might, I guarantee it will not work."

"If you think your rebel friends will come and rescue you-"

"-I don't." she interrupted, "I don't waste what little time I have left hoping for what I know is impossible. But still, that does not mean I won't fight until the end."

"Your determination is admirable." He said, rising from his seat and walking around the front of the desk, "It is almost a shame you have worn out your use. Much like your husband; or what's left of him anyway."

"What are you going to do to him?" She asked. She was afraid of the answer. Whatever his answer was, she knew he would tell her the worst possible thing. But she had to know. No matter how horrible, she had to know what was going to happen.

Palpatine cackled low in his throat as he turned and pressed a button on the desk. A door slid open on the top of the desk and allowed a terminal to slowly rise up. He turned the monitor so it was facing her. A coded program was displayed on the screen, the letters and numbers changing every second. "Do you know what this is?" He asked, "This is the code for… Omega." He paused a moment and bared his yellowed teeth in a smirk.

"I don't believe you." She said. It could be any program for all she knew- a way for him to trick her.

"Oh, but it is. Would you like me to prove it?" At the top left corner of the screen was the command to run the program. Tapping the icon, the screen went black for a second before a dark room appeared on the screen. In the center was a chair where a man was sitting. His head bowed and his arms and legs looked bound. "Omega." Palpatine called, and the man looked up.

"Anakin." Padme whispered. It was him- or at least a part of him that looked like Anakin.

"Padme…" His voice was hoarse and obviously pained as he spoke, "I…I'm sorry." He said, "I tried to get back to you. I failed."

She shook her head, "No, you're here."

"Not entirely."

"And not much longer." Palpatine said, "Say your goodbyes because I have no more use for you, Anakin."

"No!" Padme made to charge him, but the red guards intercepted her before she could get to the Emperor. Their staffs blocked her as they grab her arms and waist.

The Emperor laughs at her pathetic attempt to try to stop him. Turning his attention back to the monitor, he commands the Omega program to be wiped from the system and the room that displayed Anakin vanished, closing and leaving the screen blank; the words "Program not found" displayed in bright blue letters.


	21. Chapter 20

Not much to say for this chapter. I have to say I am still working out what I am going to do with Vader since I ideas ranging from him dying to leaving and living peacefully doing whatever but I'm not sure which one works best. Guess I'll just have to wait and see how his arc develops and move forward from there.

I am focusing a lot of attention on this right now just because I got this killer idea (I actually have several) that I really want to hash out but with my attention divided between all the stuff I got going on now, I really don't want to divide myself too much just yet. I also realize that I seem to prefer writing multi chapter fics since every time I have an idea for a quick one-shot story, I get like twenty ways to expand on it. Good thing is it means you guys get to read about those worlds a lot more. Bad thing is I need to find a way to link all my ideas together in a way I am happy with. Oh well, I love challenges.

Happy reading!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 20

Vader groaned as he was pulled from the bacta tank. The burns on his body had healed and were now only a faint pink color and were raised slightly from the scar tissue that developed over them. It would take several more operations to heal him completely, but given the dire situation the rebels were in, that would have to wait until later. A medical droid helped him change into simple white medical pants and a tunic. He didn't want the help, but his skin felt so tight it was difficult to bend and stretch just to do the simple task of putting on a pair of pants.

As he finished tying the tunic closed, Obi-Wan walked into the room, his arms folded across his chest. "I see you are well." He said.

Vader scoffed, "As well as I could be given what you did to me."

"Must we go over this again?" He asked, "I already told you, I did what I had to for my friends."

Vader shook his head, "I know." He said, groaning as he sat on the edge of the bed, "My master knows I'm alive." His eyes were focused on the floor, "I could sense him. He knew I was in trouble. And the thought that I could die did not bother him. Rather, it felt like he wanted me to die."

Obi-Wan nodded, "There is no room for weakness in the Sith."

His eyes narrowed, "I'm not weak. The cloning process made sure of that."

"And what exactly did they do?" Obi-Wan asked.

Vader looked up at the Jedi before him. His instinct told him to kill him, but something else, a very small part of him told him to trust him. And perhaps it was that small part of him that made his master want him dead. Clearly by considering listening to that part made him faulty by the standards of his brothers. And while he hates to see himself as less than the perfect Sith, some how, he is okay with that. "There are DNA samples I was harvested from. The cells are placed in an artificial womb, and they are given the accelerated growth formula to help them grow faster. It takes about a week to get a clone the body of a ten year old. And that is when we are programmed." Vader closed his eyes as he focused on the memory, "I remember a room with several chairs. The chairs had a helmet on them and wires coming out of it. We sat in the chairs and put the helmets on and they activated. I remember it hurt. Took me days before I could open my eyes because suddenly I knew all this… stuff… not long after that we start training, testing to see who was better- stronger. I had to kill my brothers to prove that I was superior."

Obi-Wan nodded his head as Vader finished, "And your knowledge that all came from the Alpha?"

He nodded, "Yes- or at least, that's what I heard. A few generations ago, one of them overheard a technician talking about the host, and he started calling it the Alpha. Ever since, there had been rumors about him and who he was before and where he is now. I can't say any information I have is accurate."

"No doubt your insight will still be valuable. Ahsoka will greatly appreciate anything you can tell her."

"If she trusts me." Vader said, "She was the one whose arm I cut off, isn't she?" He smirked, if I recall, she had one hell of a Force push."

"I'd imagine so," Obi-Wan said with a small smile, "It was Anakin who trained her."

Vader returned his gaze to the floor, "Anakin is who Alpha is, right?"

"Yes."

"So, once you have him back…" His voice trails off, unsure if he even wants to know the answer.

"What will we do with you?" Obi-Wan finished for him. He strokes his beard pensively. Even he is unsure what will happen after. Vader's situation is rather unique but it was oddly similar to talks the Republic Senate had about what would happen to the clone army once peace was restored. Yet there were still several key differences between the situations. To start, Vader is a Sith- or was at least trained to be one- whether or not he would remain one was still yet to be seen. For another, he had been a tool used by Palpatine to try to crush the rebellion and as such it was very likely he would be charged with war crimes. Obi-Wan shook his head, "I'm afraid I don't know." He said, "There are too many what ifs to have any way to guess what anyone will do."

Vader nodded and took a breath, "What now?" He asked.

"Now you tell me where Anakin is." Both men turned their attention to the female that just entered the room. The Togruta had her arms crossed over her chest, one distinctly made of durasteel.

[][][][]

The dark cell made it nearly impossible to tell how much time had passed yet she was certain it had been days since she had been thrown in the cell. Her eyes stung from the tears that she had cried. He was dead. Anakin was dead. She failed. And now the sickening thought that her children would now grow up without a mother or a father finally sunk in on her and it only made her cry more. She had tried to fight the tears, tried to fight the thought of everything she would miss out on, but as the hours passed and she knew she was closer to her death, it was getting harder. But now as she sat there in the dark cell, her tears unable to fall because there is nothing left to cry, she fights to regain the resolve she had upon her initial capture.

The doors to her cell burst open and two storm troopers enter, silently grabbing her by her arms and dragging her to her feet before roughly shoving her out the door. She stumbles and her shoulder runs into the wall opposite her cell. "Move." The trooper behind her orders, his blaster pointed at her back. Her vision is hazy for a moment as her eyes slowly adjust to the bright lights of the prison and it takes her a second to remember these soldiers won't shoot her. They wouldn't dare, knowing how much the Emperor would enjoy watching her public demise. Standing tall, she follows the troopers in front of her as they lead her away.

It takes several minutes before they reach the entrance to the prison, and as they get closer to the doors she can hear the shouting of a massive crowd on the other side. As the doors open and she is led outside, holocameras are quick to descend on them, circling a few feet overhead, fighting over the best places to hover and get the best image of what is to unfold. It isn't anything new to her; having been in the public eye most of her life, she had long since learned how to ignore such annoyances. All around her she heard some of the same insults directed at her- traitor, rebel whore, corrupt. What surprised her was how occasionally she heard cries in her favor. At first she thought it was just wishful thinking, but her eyes met one of the men who had shouted at her, and she heard him say "Down with the Empire!" The cry had been loud enough that a group of troopers, who were there to keep the peace, tackled him and tried to drag him away. The act had prompted several other sympathizers to fight back, leading to a small brawl that was broken up just as she walked past.

Looking ahead, she saw a hovering platform with a ramp lowered onto the walkway. The platform had lights above it, shining down onto the center of the platform. She counted ten more troopers standing in ordered rows with their blasters at the ready standing on top with two more waiting where the ramp met the walkway. As she came to the ramp, she was directed onto the platform and made to stop directly in the middle of it. The ramp was detached from the platform and it slowly began to rise. Padme watched as windows and balconies passed them by each one with several faces peering out and watching as she passed. Directly above her she saw another similar platform come into sight. Her eyes narrowed, she was well aware that must be where the Emperor is. It made sense he would want a front row seat to this. Slowly her platform came to a stop level with the second platform, and sure enough the Emperor sat on a throne with his retainers surrounding him. She recognized a handful of them from her days in the Senate and she can't say she is surprised to see them standing with him. Staring over at them, she does her best to show them the strength of her resolve.

[][][][]

The cockpit of the shuttle was quiet as they flew through hyperspace for Kamino. Ahsoka occasionally glanced at the pilot's seat where Vader sat, his eyes focused straight ahead and his body rigid in the seat. It was a very tense trip and she still had some doubts about trusting him, but if Obi-Wan was willing to trust him, she had to find a way to as well. It still unnerved her to see the face of her former master but sense so much darkness in him. Anakin had always had a small bit of darkness in him for certain, but Vader had so much more. It was suffocating how much darkness there was in him when she first encountered him but now, it wasn't so bad. There was still a lot to be certain, but there was also lighter as well.

"So…" She started after the silence was just too much, "what was it like on Kamino?" She asked, "I haven't been there since the Clone Wars. I imagine it's changed a lot."

Vader was silent for several moments before he answered, "It was… alright, I guess." He said.

"Did you have many friends?"

"Yes…" He responded, "But I had to kill them. They were a weakness my- the Emperor did not want me to have."

"Oh." Ahsoka shrunk back in her seat, "Sorry."

He shrugged, "It's alright. They were trying to kill me too."

Ahsoka turned her attention back ahead, deciding that perhaps silence was better than the conversation she had attempted. Glancing at the chrono, she let out a tired sigh. Four more hours.

[][][][]

The Emperor slowly rose to his feet and walked towards the center of his platform where a microphone was set up. One lone holocamera came to hover in front of him while the remaining five circled her. "My people," He started, "Before you stands one of the war criminals responsible for planting the seeds of rebellion that have grown into the abominable group of terrorists who speak of liberty and freedom, whilst attacking and murdering innocent citizens for no reason other than they were doing their jobs. Today marks the beginning of the end of such tragedies. Today marks the end of the Rebellion!" Applause erupted around them much like it had in the Senate the day Palpatine announced the formation of the Empire. Her eyes narrowed at the man as he flashes her a yellowed smile before he returns to his throne. With a wave of his hand the storm troopers around her adjust formation. A line of five troopers step forward and the remaining troopers take up posts along the parameter of the platform facing out at the crowd. Padme turns towards the firing squad, her eyes focusing on their helmets rather than their blasters, which were pointed at her. Her hands twitched in their bindings and she forced herself to breathe slowly despite how difficult that is with her heart beating hard in her chest.

The order to take aim was given and she heard the click of the safeties coming off. The shouts of the crowd faded from her hearing and all she could focus on was the beat of her heart and her breathing. Standing tall while staring down at her executioners, she made it look as though she was not afraid to die. Taking a breath, she waited for the final order to be given.

Just as the order was given, and the blasts fired, the sound of a lightsaber igniting rang on the platform. Landing a few feet in front of her, Obi-Wan deflected all five blasts aimed at her. The troopers standing on the perimeter turned and opened fire on them, but the Jedi wrapped his arm around Padme's waist and threw them both over the edge of the platform. They landed on top of a rebel transport that started to slowly fly away from the scene as storm troopers fired on them from the platforms above. Moving quickly, they made their way to the edge of the ship before carefully lowering themselves down onto the gangplank and getting inside.

The ship rocked as Imperial forces engaged them but Padme barely noticed. Throwing her arms around Obi-Wan's shoulders, she let out a shaky breath in relief at having escaped execution. "Are you alright?" He asked; taking note of the bruises that were still visible on her face.

"I'm fine," She said, "But Anakin's not. He's dead. Palpatine killed him."

"Don't be too sure about that." A voice said over the intercom- a voice she didn't think she would hear again.


	22. Chapter 21

It is 2:40 in the morning and I am still writing. I am tired, and I have been battling my cats for my keyboard for the past hour. If there are any weird spelling errors or unnecessary punctuation, it is a gift from my needy fur balls.

Happy Reading!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 21

The rain poured down hard on them as the storm troopers assaulted them on the landing pad. She was trying to deflect their blasts but it was a tedious task and taking too much time. Muttering a curse under her breath, she changed tactics and force pushed the troopers on the bridge over the edge. The waves of the ocean planet were quick to swallow them up leaving the path towards the cloning facility clear.

"This way." Vader shouted over the storm, running forward and leading them into the building. There was another squadron of troopers waiting inside for them, but Vader cut through them mercilessly. Raising his hand to the leader of the troopers, he griped the man tightly around the throat with the force and pulled him towards him. "Disable the alarm." He ordered, "Tell them it was a weapons malfunction." The trooper hesitated and Vader squeezed his throat tighter, "Do you know who I am, Trooper? I am Darth Vader. I am the Emperor's apprentice and I just gave you an order."

The trooper nodded his head as best he could, and Vader let the man drop to the floor, giving him a moment to cough before grabbing him by the back of his armor and pushing him towards the com unit in the side of the wall. Vader's hand twitched next to where his lightsaber was clipped waiting for the man to finish. The trooper relayed excactly what he had been told to say and once the communication ended, Vader made sure the man was not going to be a problem anymore. With a sweeping arch, he cut off the man's head before returning his blade to its place on his belt.

"Did you really have to kill him?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes." Vader said simply before walking further down the corridor.

Letting out a sigh, she followed behind as he led them towards what looked like a small storage closet. As he opened the door, Ahsoka raised a brow at the cluttered mess of a closet he had taken her to. There were shelves of old dusty cleaning supplies along with a mop and bucket. "Is this some kind of trick?"

"No." He said, gripping the middle of the shelf on the right hand wall. "The Emperor did not want anyone to find out about me. He knew the Rebels would strike here one day and wanted to ensure some of his projects remained secret." He pulled on the shelf hard, and a loud hiss echoed in the small room as the entire wall gave way and pulled out like a door. On the other side was a turbolift. The door to the lift opened and Vader stepped in, standing sideways to leave room for Ahsoka.

She was hesitant for a moment, unsure what to make of all this and still not fully trusting Vader. But, knowing that he was her best bet of getting out of here alive, she stepped in with him and pulled the shelf back into place before the door to the lift shut and started its decent. "How far down is this place?" She asked.

"Below the sea floor." He said. "Prepare yourself. I imagine you will probably encounter some of my brothers."

The lift slowed to a stop and the doors opened into a long dark narrow hallway. There were some lights hanging from the ceiling, but the light they cast was ominous. Vader stepped off and walked quickly down the hall, Ahsoka falling into step beside him. She could hear screaming and moans of pain from some of the rooms they passed.

"Psychological training." Vader said simply, "The mind is a weapon that needs to be honed. The Emperor though it best to inflict mental torture on us to ensure we grew up strong and without weakness. It also ensured our loyalty."

"That's sick."

He shrugged, "It's the way things are." He said. Turning the corner at the end of the hall, they followed the corridor until they came to a massive glass window. On the other side of the glass was a small embryo room. The massive white disks hanging from branches on the ceilings and walls held several glass wombs with embryos that were most likely more clones of Anakin.

"What now?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said, "I have no idea where the Alpha is. But if he is anywhere, it's down here somewhere."

"Was there any place you were never allowed to go?" She asked.

He nodded his head, "Droid maintenance. We were told never to go there and the ones that did were never heard from again." He pointed down the hallway, "This way." And took off running. The hallway soon ended and opened up into a large open space with ten long tables in rows. Along the back of the wall was a blackened cafeteria. Behind the counter of food bins a deactivated serving droid sat. To either side of the room were several doors with dimly lit signs above them. Combat training, engineering, medical bay, and mental training; Ahsoka wondered about what exactly happened here. Glancing at Vader she clearly knew the result, but from the way this place looked and the few things he had said about his training, she can't help but almost feel sorry for him.

Vader walked towards the door that led down the Engineering wing. Through the open doors along the hallway, Ahsoka could make out workbenches with droid and star fighter parts resting on top and some even had red lightsaber crystals scattered across the surfaces. The entire facility unnerved her. She knew it was occupied. She could sense the presence of the clones and she had heard them earlier, so why hasn't she seen any yet?

"Our schedules were very strict." Vader said, apparently able to sense her confusion, "After we retire for the night, the doors seal behind us until the doctor opens them for us. Sometimes he wouldn't let us out for days. And our rooms were so simple some of us went insane and were deemed failures." Vader stopped in front of the only sealed door in the hallway. Igniting his lightsaber he cut through the door panel lock on it before using the force to push the doors open. The room was darker than the rest of the facility and the only light they saw came from the green glow of a computer monitor at the back of the room.

"Is that it?" Ahsoka asked as she came to stand in front of it. Lines of code ran across the screen faster than she could read and far beyond her comprehension.

"I don't know." Vader said, his eyes looking around the small room at all the machines lining the walls. It looked as though all the wires led to the computer and he followed some of them coming from the terminal and going up into the ceiling, most likely leading towards the memory rooms where mental training occurs. Shifting his attention to the computer, he reads the code flashing across the screen for a moment before tapping a few of the keys in sequence. The screen changed from lines of code to a simple command terminal. He only had to read the last line of the code to know what was happening. "They're trying to restore a previous backup." He said as he began to type out a long series of commands.

"Can you stop it?"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" His eyes were focused on the monitor in front of him as he muttered several curses under his breath, "I understand it, but I can't-" Vader banged his fist against the console before running his hand along his scarred face, "I don't know."

Ahsoka's eyes widened a moment before she whirled around, her lightsaber igniting just in time to deflect the blast aimed at Vader. With her second blade, she cut through the barrel of the blaster before pointing the tip at the assailant's throat, backing him to the wall in the hall. "Drop it." She ordered and the clone did as she said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Please," He begged, "I-I don't want to die."

Ahsoka lowered her blade slightly, "What do you want? And don't even try to lie."

"I-I-I was scheduled for termination." He said, "I got out. Then the facility went on lockdown. I've been hiding in the airducts ever since." He turned his attention to Vader, "Please don't let them kill me." He asked, "We're brothers."

Vader met his gaze for a moment, "How were you in programing?" He asked.

"What?"

"Programing. Are you any good at it?"

The clone blinked several times, "I-I guess I'm alright. Why?"

Vader came to stand beside Ahsoka and placed his hand on hers holding her lgihtsaber and forced her to lower it, "Try to stop the backup restore." He said, "Save the Alpha."

The clone's eyes widened for a moment and flickered back to the computer in the back of the room before meeting Vader's gaze again. He nodded his head and waited for Ahsoka to deactivate her lightsaber before walking over to the computer. The clone scratched the back of his neck in the same nervous way Anakin always did. His fingers twitched over the keys a second before he started typing.

[][][][]

Alpha pulled at the bindings holding him down again. He knew it was pointless, but he didn't want to quit just yet. Little by little he felt the exhaustion creeping up on him and he knew that if he gave in and closed his eyes he would never wake up again- well he would, but he wouldn't be the same- it would be an older version of him to wake up, a version of him that existed before Omega had contacted him. Closing his eyes, he took a breath. He didn't see the point in fighting anymore. His strength was waning and he knew it was only a matter of time until he fell unconscious whether he liked it or not.

The lights in the room flickered and Alpha furrowed his brow as he opened his eyes to stare up. The lights flickered once more and then the entire room flickered. Sitting up as best he could, he glanced around as some of the objects in the room changed shape or disappeared entirely.

"Hello?" He asked, straining to sit up further. "What is going on?"

The table he was sitting on flickered and disappeared, leaving him to fall to the ground with a groan, "Sorry!" A voice shouted from the intercom, but this time it wasn't the doctor's voice. "Hang on a second." He said and a moment later a computer terminal appeared.

Alpha got to his feet and walked over to it. Displayed on the screen, he saw three people staring back at him.

"You did it…" The scared man said, "Its him… its really him."

Alpha raised a brow at them, "What just happened?"

He recognized Ahsoka as she pushed her way to the front, "We just saved you from being deleted." She explained, "Actually he did." She corrected, pointing her finger at the young man who looked almost identical to him.

"Hello." The young man said.

"Hi…" Alpha greeted.

The ringing of a comlink pulled her attention away from the screen for a moment. She answered it and a hologram of Obi-Wan appeared. Alpha listened as he explained what had happened on Coruscant. They had Padme, but they had lost the Omega.

The news shocked everyone in the room, and for a moment, Alpha believed it. The Emperor had deleted the file holding the Omega, he had to be gone for good… but that can't possibly be the end. "Wait!" He shouted, "He deleted the file?"

"Yes." Ahsoka said, "I'm sorry, but we lost."

Alpha shook his head, "Not necessarily. Remember, they were trying to delete me too- or at least override me with an older version."

"What's your point?"

He smiled, "My point is, there has to be a backup of him somewhere. Get me to that terminal."


	23. Chapter 22

Sorry for the delay with a lot of my stories! I've changed the ending of this story about 5 times and I've gotten to the point in the story where I could no longer delay picking an ending, so we are now officially in the home stretch. Yay!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 22

The ship rocked violently as it dodged Imperial fire. Padme gripped the handrail tightly as they sped through the city towards the palace. She was still trying to wrap her head around not only Alpha being alright, but there also being a chance to save Omega. She had high hopes despite knowing that it was a poor thing to have in the current situation. And yet as the pilot called back to them informing them of how close they were, she prayed she was not wrong to hope. The gangplank of the ship lowered, as they got closer. Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around her waist as the wind pushed against them. Inching their way closer to the edge, they waited for the pilot to get them into a good position to exit. When it started to slow down, Obi-Wan knew it was time. "Ready?" He shouted over the wind.

"Yes." She called back as she let go of the rail and held on tight to him as he jumped. The moment they were out, the rebel ship took off at full speed to divert the attention of the other ships in the area. Obi-Wan had a comlink to call them once they were ready. They landed hard on the platform but knowing they had little time to recover, they ran into the building as fast as they could. The platform they had landed on was Palpatine's private platform that was located right next to his living quarters. The décor of the room reflected the man's lust for power with displays of lightsabers from fallen Jedi hung along the walls. The Sith relics he had on podiums were grotesque and even Padme could feel the darkness of the artifacts. Walking around the room, they looked for the way to the office where Omega had been seen.

"Do you see anything familiar?" He asked as he looked through one of the archways.

Padme looked through another archway and walked into the next room. It was a second living room with several doors on the walls. "No, but I imagine it must be one of these doors." She said, walking to the one in the center of the far wall. "Yes." She said, stepping through it and into the office space.

Obi-Wan followed behind and looked around the room, "It's too quiet." He noted, "I don't like it."

Walking quickly, she pulled out the comlink they were communicating with Alpha through, "Then we'd better hurry." She said as she turned the link on, "Alpha?"

"I'm here." He said, "And I'm already through the first five layers of encryption."

"That was fast."

"I got the gist of the encryption pattern on Mustafar. After a certain point, the encryption becomes redundant." He said, "I'm in." The screen slowly switched to the desktop and Alpha opened several windows of code and started filling out commands. "For someone with the power of an Empire at his fingertips, Palpatine really does not know any good programmers."

Obi-Wan walked over to the terminal and glanced to see what he was doing, "How long should this take?" He asked.

"A minute. Maybe less." He said, "I'm restoring the deleted file and running a virus scan to make sure it isn't a trap… Got it." He said as a new file appeared on the screen, "Now I just need to reverse the algorithm triggering the data transfer here and…-"

"We're almost out of time." Obi-Wan said, igniting his lightsaber, "We're about to have company."

Padme ducked behind the desk and held the blaster level with the surface, and aimed directly at the door at head level.

"I'm done." Alpha said. Padme grabbed the comlink and stored it in her pocket just as the door was blasted open and a wave of troopers came through.

"We're trapped." She shouted, well aware there was little chance of escape the normal way.

Obi-Wan activated the comlink to the ship, "Not for long," He said, turning away from the troopers and with a wide sweeping strike, smashes the window. The wind came blasting into the room, knocking several of the troopers over and putting the rest off balance. Padme got to her feet and with the Jedi's help, jumped out, landing on the roof of the shuttle once again.

[][][][]

Ahsoka watched as the screen where Alpha was displayed went into a split screen mode displaying a darker room. Inside the room was a man lying facedown on the floor, an overturned chair next to him. She could see the rise and fall of his back as he breathed so it was obvious he was still alive. "Is that…" her eyes squint as she tries to make out details of the man in the screen.

"Yeah…" the man mumbles, "Been a while, Snips." He said, his breath was heavy as he panted. "Alpha…"

"Yes?"

"Good work." He said, "Now comes the hard part: Finding our body." Omega groaned as he sat up, gripping his side tightly. "I imagine since they've been cloning it, they kept it here so they could gather genetic samples more easily. Any ideas?"

Ahsoka turned to Vader and the other clone.

"Don't look at us." Vader said, "The terminal is one thing. It had to be close by for the psychological training. The body is another story. And I haven't the slightest clue."

"Well, who would know then?"

"The doctor?" The clone suggested, "He's the one who oversees the entire process. So he should at least have access to the entire thing, right?"

Vader crosses his arms over his chest as he thinks about it. He does have a point. But that leaves the question of where is the good doctor? They haven't seen him down here and if he isn't working, neither knows where he goes when he isn't in the bunker.

"Either way, we should probably wait until the fleet gets here." Ahsoka said, "Once they are here we can lock down this sector and then when the rest of the ships finish up at the capital they'll be able to come here and help us shut down the cloning."

"Another thing…" Omega started, "This terminal can't run both of us at the same time. It takes up too much CPU."

"What are you saying?" Ahsoka asked, almost afraid what he was telling her to do.

"There is a one-way data transfer code in both of us, you need to set it to 'false' so it stops the transfer of the data. This will keep us both in a sort of stasis. After that, take two storage drives and transfer our files to them."

Her eyes went wide at the request, "You're asking me to… shut you down?"

"Not exactly… it's more of a 'pause' really; but yes, for the time being."

She didn't want to do it. But both Alpha and Omega agreed that overloading the CPU was not good for either of them. The terminal did not have enough power and if they overloaded the system, there was a chance they would be lost forever. Taking a deep breath, she followed their instructions.

[][][][]

Three days had passed since she had been nearly executed. Padme glanced out the window of the shuttle as it made its decent onto Kamino. After the escape off Corsucant and once they were safely aboard the command ship, the half of the rebel fleet that had accompanied Obi-Wan abandoned the battle in favor of ensuring their control of the cloning facilities. By cutting off the Empire's source of troops, it would go a long way to hastening their defeat. And while the prospect of defeating the Empire was something she desperately wanted, she was also eager to find Anakin's body and undo the damage that had been done to him.

The shuttle landed among several other landing crafts. Armed rebels stood vigil on the platform; their hoods pulled over their heads did little to keep them dry with the storm that rained down on the planet almost constantly. Padme followed Obi-Wan into the building and smiled as Ahsoka stood in the doorway, a smile on her face when she saw her. The togruta girl embraced her tightly. "I'm so relieved you're alright." She said.

Padme pulled back from the hug and smiled wider at her, "As am I." She returned, "I see you've taken care of most of the cloning here."

"Not enough though," Ahsoka said, crossing her arms, "There are still several other factories and I worry if those have hidden bunkers as well." She paused a moment, a knit forming in her brow, "We still haven't found him." She said, "And Alpha and Omega can't help anymore." She held up two storage drives, "We had to put them in these. There was no way to keep them both on the same terminal."

Padme was silent for several moments as she processed the information, "So what now? Did they say anything about where Anakin is?"

She shook her head; "They tried to find some record of it before I downloaded them. They had the ship's logs from that day, indicating a delivery had been made; but that's it. They couldn't even find a receipt from when the bunker was built and all the plans were destroyed and the architects mysteriously vanished. We have nothing."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard pensively, "What does Vader say?"

"He doesn't know." She said, "Neither does the other clone that helped."

"Other clone?" Padme asked.

Ahsoka nodded, "Yeah. He helped us save Alpha."

"Can we trust him?" Obi-Wan asked.

She nodded, "More so than the others I think. When we were taking control, we counted twelve other clones locked in cells. We haven't moved them for fear that they could overpower us, but this one has a reason to help. He was scheduled for termination and I doubt he would help the guys that want him killed. They both said that the one person who might know about Anakin was their doctor but out of all the scientists we have captured, we have yet to get a positive ID." Ahsoka shook her head, "I…I don't know what to do, master." She said.

Obi-Wan placed a hand on her shoulder, "Not to worry, we'll figure this out together."

[][][][]

Padme followed Ahsoka down the hall towards the mess hall where they were keeping the facility workers and where she said Vader would be. He and the other clone were looking for the doctor who might know where Anakin is locked away. As they neared, she could see him. Vader's black cloak stood out harshly against the white of the Kaminoan facility, giving him an air of intimidation to most of the workers as they passed. Beside him stood the clone Ahsoka had referred to earlier. It was an odd feeling. Seeing someone who looks identical to the man she loves, but also knowing he isn't. And knowing there were twelve others hidden underground sent a chill up her spine. The topic had yet to be brought up in front of her, but she knew one of the things they would have to figure out eventually was what to do with the clones. While she had been one to support giving the clone army freedom once the Clone Wars ended, where she stood on the Anakin clones was a little more… personal and that made it difficult to think objectively about the situation. To say she wanted them dead was far from the truth, but at the same time she also wished never to see them again. It's a horrible thing to think, but its how she feels.

Vader turned his head to them when he sensed their approach but he immediately turned back to the Kaminoans being escorted into the hall. "He's not as bad as you think." Ahsoka whispered to her, "Just… had a very rough upbringing."

Padme nodded her head, but said nothing.

"Anything?" Ahsoka asked, referring to their missing doctor once they were in earshot.

"No." Vader said, "The bastard is still unaccounted for."

"We'll find him." The other clone said, "He can't hide forever."

Vader scoffed, "We need to find him now." He said, "Do you really think the rebels can hold this place indefinitely? The Emperor will come and when he does there is no way you can hold this place."

"Well I should hope we find this doctor of yours before such an attack occurs then." Obi-Wan said. "Have you asked any of the other scientists if they know the man?"

Vader rolled his eyes, "Of course. But with the limitations the rebels put on what they call 'appropriate interrogation methods' I haven't been particularly successful."

Ahsoka's eyes narrowed, "That's because torture isn't just treatment of prisoners."

Vader shrugged, "If it works, I don't really see the problem. Besides, if I could just do it to one, the others would eventually crack for fear of it happening to them."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest, "We are not the Empire. We don't treat people that way. I'm afraid you'll just have to deal with what you have."

Padme decided she was tired from the journey soon after listening to Vader's briefing on his interrogation attempts and decided to retire for the evening. Ahsoka slipped her the drives with Alpha and Omega stored on them before having an officer escort her to her quarters, claiming that the drives were safer with her. The gesture was obviously meant as something to reassure her that they still have part of Anakin. It was slightly comforting, but not enough. The drives showed that he still wasn't whole yet. One held the skills and traits Palpatine wanted the clones to have, and the other was Anakin's memory. Two parts that, as separate entities were not Anakin. Only together were they him.

The room she had been assigned was small with only a bed and a desk that had reports scattered across the surface. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she looks at the drives in her hand. Anakin is here somewhere. He has to be. Padme closed her fist tightly around the drives, vowing to find him, wherever he is.

[][][][]

Night fell on the facility and slowly the number of rebels in the hall thinned out as the nightshift took over. Guards patrolled the halls and manned every door, but none of them would stand a chance against a trained Sith if they challenged him. Vader quietly walked down the hall and ignored the rebels that he passed as he walked towards the mess hall. Two guards stood watch over the doors, their weapons drawn and at the ready when he approached.

"You're not allowed in until morning." The one on the left said.

Vader's eyes narrowed at him. "I need to speak to one of the scientists." He said.

"You'll have to wait until morning." The left said again. "Sorry, orders are orders."

Vader sighed and before either could blink, he held his lightsaber to the man's throat. The other pointed his blaster at him, but Vader held his hand out and gripped the man's throat in a force choke. "I'm going in whether you like it or not, orders be damned." He said, squeezing the man's throat tight enough and long enough for his face to lose color and fall unconscious. The other one who was staring at the red blade with wide terrified eyes had already dropped his blaster. Vader was not interested in making the rebels his enemies, but in this case, he needed them out of the way. Instead of killing the guard, he threw his fist forward, hitting him square in the face. His head whipped back hard into the wall before he slumped to the floor in a similar state of unconsciousness as his friend. Opening the door he entered and walked along the rows of makeshift beds, searching for the one most likely to know something about the doctor. Near the middle of the fourth row he walked along, he spotted him. Vader crouched down next to him and covered the Kaminoan's mouth. The man jolted awake but stilled when he saw Vader. "So you remember me." He said, "Get to your feet quietly." He ordered.

The Kaminoan did as he was bid and Vader gripped his arm tightly as he led him out of the mess hall and down the corridor. "What do you want, Vader?" He asked.

"You should know. I want answers."

"And you think I'll tell you what I know? You already tried and failed, remember?"

Vader laughed, "I failed to get information because the rebels have restricted what I can do. I'm not going to play by their rules this time. So you had best be ready to talk." Pushing the Kaminoan into an empty room, he waited for a patrol to pass before dragging his prisoner back out into the corridor and leading him to the place he selected for his private interrogation.

The room had been a weapons room that had been quickly emptied once the rebels arrived. The walls were blast shielded and soundproofed- the perfect place to work with no chance of interruptions. In the center of the room he had placed a chair and the tables that once displayed grenades and mines now displayed a fine set of knives and needles with various drugs in the syringes. Vader forced the Kaminoan to sit in the chair before he bound him to the seat.

"Before we start," He said, picking up the syringe with the blue drug, "Do you wish to just tell me what I want to know?" The Kaminoan was silent and Vader leaned over to look him in the eye. "Where is the doctor?"

Silence.

Vader shook his head and pressed the tip of the needle into his neck. Pushing hard, he forced the needle into the vein in the neck before pressing the stopper, forcing the liquid to enter his prisoner's bloodstream. "Just a paralyzing drug," He explained, "So you won't be able to fight me. As I rip the answers out of you."


	24. Chapter 23

Hello! We are so close to the end! So far my outline tells me there's only two chapters left. Might be more depending on how much stuff I put into the chapters, but I will try to keep to the two.

Happy reading!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 23

They stood in the medical wing standing behind the glass barrier keeping them out. Inside the room medical droids moved around the table, working hard to keep the Kaminoan alive. Obi-Wan had a deep knit in his brow as he pondered what had happened the previous night. Turning his head, he looked at Vader out of the corner of his eye. His hands were bound behind his back and Ahsoka stood to his side, her fingers curled around hers and his lightsabers. Vader had a blank expression on his face and showed absolutely no remorse over what had happened.

Padme marched into the room not a moment later. Her eyes found the Kaminoan laying on the bed first, before rounding on Vader, "What happened?" She demanded.

"I know where he is." Vader said simply. "Anakin Skywalker."

Obi-Wan turned to meet them, "And that justifies what you've done?"

Vader shook his head, "Someone had to do it." He said, "And all of you were bound by your loyalties and beliefs. I'm not bound by such trivial things."

Padme's eyes narrowed, "That doesn't make it right."

"It's not a matter of right." Vader growled, "It's means to an end and no one else could do it so I did."

Ahsoka sighed, "What did you find?" She asked, "What's done is done, we can't help the scientist, but we can use what information he gave us."

Obi-Wan hated using information gathered by such an undignified means, but Ahsoka was right. They had the information now and time was of the essence. He nodded his head, a sign that he would listen to Vader.

"I first tried to find the doctor, but unfortunately he knew about as much as we did. But I did find out he was once asked to gather DNA samples from the body. It's being kept in a bunker on the south side of the facility. One that goes deeper than the one I was in."

[][][][]

Vader led them to the small archive room on the south side of the facility. There had been a time where the room had been used to store and research cloning when errors occurred, but as they had served the Empire for so long, the room has virtually gone unused for at least ten years if not more. Vader paced the room as he looked for a way into the bunker. His bound hands traced the shelves in search for a switch or something that felt out of place but he had yet to find anything even on his third trip round the room.

"What should we look for?" Padme asked.

"Something… out of place." He said as he ducked to check under a small desk. "Kriff." He muttered.

Obi-Wan walked the parameter of the room, looking for something that could take them to the bunker Vader mentioned. The thought that the Kaminoan lied was a possibility, but Vader was adamant that after what he had done, the cloner would never have lied to him. He didn't want to think about how long he had been under Vader's care. It had at least been a few hours but what the guards had walked in on looked more like months of torture with how much blood was dried on the floor and how the cloner begged for mercy. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, trying to rid his mind of the image of his best friend's face standing over the carnage, his hands stained in blood looking completely calm and at ease in the room.

When he opened his eyes he realized he had come to stand facing one of the shelves; the holobooks glowing a light blue in his face. One in particular caught his attention. It didn't glow as bright as the others. Reaching forward, he made to see why that was, but his hand went straight through it. Pulling his hand back, his eyes narrowed as he reached forward again, slower this time. Just as before his hand went through. Placing his hand down on the surface of the shelf, he felt around in the projection for whatever it was hiding. Along the back wall of the shelf, his fingers traced over a small switch. Flicking it, there was a loud groaning sound as the shelf pulled back and opened revealing a narrow hall with a lift in the back.

"You found it." Vader said as he approached. He made to step forward, but Obi-Wan held his hand out to stop him.

"I'll go first." He said, his trust in Vader uncertain especially after this mess. Reluctantly, the Sith backed off and let him walk down the hall to the lift. The doors opened and he stepped in with the others close behind. The doors shut quickly and with a sharp jolt, it started to speed down quickly below the surface. It took several minutes before it suddenly stopped, making the occupants stumble into one another just before the doors opened again.

Ahsoka was the first to step off, the grip on her lightsabers tight as she took hesitant steps into the dark hall. A light flickered overhead giving them only enough light to make out the door at the other end of the hall. Obi-Wan was certain she could sense the faint presence on the other side. Something was there, but it was so small it was impossible to tell what it is. She came to stop in front of the door, waiting for them to join her. "This is it, right?" She asked Vader.

He nodded, "I'm certain of it." He said.

She paused a moment and her fingers fidgeted slightly before she pressed the call button to open the door.

[][][][]

With a loud screeching groan, the door opened. Padme stood just behind Vader and she peered around him to look into the room just before they walked in. The glow from the tall tank caught her attention before anything else. Submerged in the tank she saw him. Anakin. His eyes were closed but she could tell he was breathing from the way bubbles would race from the respirator that was attached to his mouth and nose to the surface. A pair of tattered pants that were more like shorts now was the only thing he wore in the tank. His hair was much longer than it had been the last time she saw him, and a thick beard covered his jaw. Physically, he looked as if he was just sleeping, or recovering in a baccta tank. The only differences were the two probes attached to his head.

"How do we get him out?" She asked, her eyes never leaving the tank as she placed her hand on the glass.

"Don't know." Vader said as he paced the room, "This terminal monitors his vitals, and there are two drive slots that look like you could upload Alpha and Omega into, but I don't know how it works."

Padme walked over to the terminal in the back of the room he had referred to and looked at the drive slots. Reaching into the pouch on her belt, she pulled out the drives Ahsoka had given her. What does she do? If she inserts the drives and she's wrong, what would happen?

Obi-Wan's comlink rang in the room, "Yes?" He answered.

"The Empire just fired on the command ship." The officer on the other end said, "They're deploying ground forces. Whatever you're doing, I'd suggest you hurry sir. We can't hold the planet."

Obi-Wan looked to Padme as he returned the comlink to his belt, "It seems we don't have time to get an expert opinion." He said.

She nodded as she took a breath and plugged in the drives to the terminal. The program continued to monitor Anakin's vitals as it read the disks and downloaded them. The bunker shook, as the battle must have started on the surface. When the download finished, they waited several seconds for something to happen, but other than the words 'download completed' glowing in the bottom corner of the screen, nothing did.

Padme looked back to the tank. He was still unconscious and there was no way to tell if the download had any affect but as the bunker shook again and the light in the hall flickered more violently and the terminal's screen blanked for a moment, she knew they couldn't wait. Padme noticed Ahsoka's lightsaber was fisted tightly in her grip, but Vader's was hung on her belt and easily in her reach. With another shake occupying her attention, Padme reached for it and took it before the Jedi could protest.

Vader's lightsaber was heavier than Anakin's had been but the overall design was basically the same. Pressing the button on the side, the blade ignited, glowing the bright Sith red she had seen more times than she cared to recall. Winding back slightly, she struck the glass hard, forming a deep gash in the tank before the liquid came rushing out. The pressure caused more cracks before the entire tank shattered. Without the liquid keeping him floating, Anakin fell to the ground, still unconscious.

Dropping the lightsaber, Padme rushed forward towards him. "Ani." She whispered as she came to hover over him, her fingers fumbling with the respirator as she removed it from his face.

Obi-Wan placed his hand on Anakin's forehead for a moment, "He's alive." He said as he gripped the two probes still attached to his head and pulled them out. The probes were roughly five inches long and the tips of the needles were stained red from his blood.

Padme placed her hand on his chest to feel the rise and fall of his breath. "Anakin…" She whispered again, running her fingers along his jaw, "Wake up." She said. The bunker shook again, "Wake up…" She saw movement behind his eyes, prompting her to stroke his cheek more, "Anakin," she called again.

With a jerk, he started to tremble before he started coughing hard. Rolling away from her, he braced himself on shaking arms as he coughed violently for several moments before taking in a massive breath. His head remained bowed as he took shaking breaths for mere moments before he slowly picked his head up. His wet hair clung to his face and the back of his neck as his eyes looked around uncertainly.

"Anakin…" Padme said, directing his attention to her. When his eyes met hers, she smiled at him. He looked confused and remained silent, his jaw hanging open slightly, "It's alright." She said, "You're safe."

"You're real?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

She nodded, "I'm real. This is real." She confirmed, holding out her hand to him.

Anakin stared at the offered hand before tentatively reaching for it with his left hand. The tips of his fingers brushed against hers and his eyes went wide as he pulled back slightly before moving forward again, this time placing his hand fully in hers. Her fingers wrapped around his, squeezing his hand and he returned the gesture. "Padme…" He whispered, his eyes focusing on their hands a moment before his eyes found hers again.

At the sound of her name on his lips, she broke down and moved towards him. Anakin shifted his body so he was facing her and pulled her closer to him, embracing her once again. "Ani…" She whispered as he ducked his head into the crook of her neck, his shoulders shuddering as he relaxed into her hold, "I'm here, You're safe. You're okay. I love you." She whispered, providing what comfort she could.

The bunker vibrated as dust from the rafters fell on them, "We should go now." Obi-Wan said, pulling his cloak off and draping it over Anakin's bare shoulders to keep him warm. Padme pulled back from his embrace and helped him to his feet. His legs shook from not being used in over a year but Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around him to help steady him. Anakin's durasteel hand fisted in the Jedi's robe as he tried to stay upright and they slowly made their way back to the lift.

Padme stuck close to his side as they boarded the lift, her eyes never leaving his. He held out his hand to her and she took it, letting him twine their fingers together. He smiled as he watched their fingers move together and had a look in his eyes almost as if he expects to wake up and find this was all a dream. Padme squeezes his hand to assure him she is real and his eyes meet hers, making him smile at her a moment before his eyes look towards the doors to the lift moments before it jerks to a stop and the doors open.

[][][][]

They have to move slowly as they make their way back to the landing platforms with Anakin stumbling with every other step. Through the windows they could see the flashes of light from the battle taking place in the air and transports moving ground forces where they were needed. The south side had yet to fall and the Rebels still had a strong defense in the area but over the com they could hear how elsewhere they were not so lucky. Obi-Wan knew that if they were to engage Imperial forces now, they would not stand a chance. Anakin was too weak to move on his own, Vader could not be trusted, and Padme can't carry her husband on her own. When the first door leading outside of the facility came into view, they took it. The doors opened onto a bridge connecting the main part of the facility to a smaller subdivision that most likely provided miscellaneous services like armor manufacturing and other such things that don't need to be done in the main part of the building.

Ahsoka made the call to get a small transport to lift them out of the area but with the storm and the battle it would take a while for them to get a ship to them. Huddled under the short overhang, they waited. The spray from the waves and the rain soaked them and with Anakin already wet and shaking, it was not good for his health. He held the cloak Obi-Wan had lent him tightly closed about him to keep the chill out but it didn't do much.

By the time the transport arrived, the Rebels were in full retreat. The sound of blaster fire was getting closer and the first sight of the white storm trooper armor came into view just as the transport lowered enough for them to board. Ahsoka covered them when the first shots were directed at them Obi-Wan got on first and pulled Anakin up after him, walking him over to one of the seats on the wall. Just as a wave of storm troopers were closing in on them, Ahsoka made the leap to join them on the craft just before it sped away.

Padme sat next to Anakin in silence, her head resting on his shoulder while his rested on top of her head. Obi-Wan smiled at the sight before turning away to give then what privacy he could at the moment. The universe seemed to have something against them as there always seemed to be something to keep them apart, be it the Jedi Order, the war, or a plot by a cruel emperor. Yet somehow they always found a way to endure. And this was one of those moments; they were together again. And this time would hopefully be the last time they had to part.


	25. Chapter 24

This chapter has been sitting around on my flashdrive for weeks until I just remembered I did it. Sorry for the long delay! But hopefully the last chapter will be up much sooner since I realize how close I am to finishing.

Enjoy!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 24

Anakin trembled as the droids moved around him, checking everything- vitals, reactions, and organ function… everything. His eyes darted around the room, taking in every detail all the while Padme stood by his side, her hand never leaving his. He would occasionally give it a squeeze and look at her, as if to confirm it was real before returning to looking around the room. The droid came to hover in front of them, "You seem to be in good health, Master Skywalker." It said, "My analysis tells me you have been in a state of suspended animation for approximately 508.897 days. Because of that, your body will need time to readjust." The droid pauses, waiting for a response from him, but Anakin remained silent.

"How long should that take?" Padme asked when it was obvious he wasn't going to respond.

"Approximately forty-five days or so. There will be certain tests and exercises he will need to complete two hours everyday for the duration of the rehabilitation." The droid responded, "We will start tomorrow to ensure Master Skywalker is well rested and not put through unnecessary traumas." Padme nodded and watched as the droid hovered away from them.

Turning her attention to her husband, she noticed the knit in his brow and the rapid blinking of his eyes, "How are you feeling?" She asked.

He shook his head and brought his hand to his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Confused." He said, "I… My memories of the past year are… confusing. They overlap weirdly and I… its hard to organize it all." He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head, "And my body just feels so heavy."

"You just need to get used to it again." Padme said, "Everything will go back to normal soon, I promise." She said with a smile as she rubbed his back.

Anakin's eyes went wide before his head whipped to look at her, "Serena." He said, "Where- I have-" He went to stand but Padme gripped his shoulder and pushed him back to sit down.

"She's alright." She said, "She's staying with my parents." Padme explained, and a small smile graced her face, "And she's helping them out with _our_ babies." Her eyes train on his as he absorbs the information. His eyes go wide and his jaw drops.

"Baby?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "Wait, _babies_? You said _babies_? As in, _plural_?"

Padme smiled and nodded her head, "Twins." She explained, sliding her hands up his arms to wrap around his neck, "I… while you were…" Her gaze drops for a moment, "I found out I was pregnant some time after you were taken." She said, her eyes finding his again, "We have a son, Luke. And a daughter, Leia. I was desperate to find you, I was afraid that… that they would grow up without their father." Leaning forward she rests her forehead against his, "You have no idea how happy I am that you're alright."

Anakin brought his hands to encircle her waist, pulling her closer to him, "If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have been," He said, "I would have been lost without you." Gently, he pressed his lips to hers and she eagerly returned his kiss, her fingers gripping his hair tightly. They stayed like that for several minutes, both desperate to make up for lost time. But as a service droid entered the room, they reluctantly pulled away.

"Your pardon." The droid said, "I have brought clean clothes for you, Master Skywalker." It said as it came forward and placed the clothes on the table next to him before leaving.

Anakin slid off of the table, bracing his hand against it to help keep him steady as he unlaced his shredded pants and let them slide to the floor. He tried to get the new clean pair of pants on by himself, but it was a nearly impossible task with how physically weak he felt. Without a word about it, Padme helped him get them on, one leg at a time. He looked away as she helped him, slightly ashamed at how he can't even do a simple task on his own but he was still grateful for her help. With the pants now bunched at his knees, he carefully pulled them up with one hand before getting back on the table so he could lace them. Pulling his feet up onto the table, he pulled on the pair of tall black boots.

Obi-Wan walked in just as he was finishing pulling on a black tunic. "I'm glad to see you are well." He said, "I was worried the year of captivity would have had more dire consequences."

Anakin smiled, "Is that saying having two memories of the past year and barely able to dress myself is not a dire consequence?"

The older Jedi returned his smile, "No, but I imagined someone as sadistic as Palpatine would have done something far worse."

The smile on his face fell as his eyes met the ground. The mention of the Emperor is an all too clear reminder that the war is far from won and brings up the issue of what to do next. They don't even know where he is. Padme had explained her near execution and how the Emperor had escaped. But where did he go? Anakin feels a firm hand on his shoulder and looks up to see Obi-Wan clasping it, "Don't worry about that." He said, well aware what his former apprentice was thinking about, "We'll find him. But in the mean time, I think it's about time you got some real food." He said with a smile.

His stomach rumbled in agreement as he got down from the table. Slinging his arm over Obi-Wan's shoulder, he lets the man help him walk down the hall to the cafeteria. Anakin remains mostly quiet throughout the meal as he feasts on whatever he can. He always had an almost insatiable appetite and after being fed intravenously for a year, to be able to actually eat again is a dream for him. Obi-Wan informs him that Ahsoka had been asked to go to Naboo to meet with some informants to gather information on Imperial movements. Apparently the forces there have started to disappear, leaving some to wonder if the Emperor is pushing his forces to a more strategic point. And as it is convenient she will be there, she also plans to pick up his children and the droids and bring them back to the fleet.

His children. Anakin smiles at the thought of seeing Serena again, of making things right between them since the last time they spoke had not gone very well. And he is even more excited to meet his other children. The ones who's births he missed- who's first year he had missed. Never again, he swears. Never again will he miss a single day of his children's lives. Looking over to Padme he can't even express how grateful he is that she never gave up on him.

[][][][]

Ahsoka dropped out of hyperspace far enough away from Naboo that if there were still Imperials in the area her ship would not be detected. Yet as she drew closer, it seemed that precaution was utterly unnecessary. Nowhere near the planet was there even a single Imperial ship. The space around the planet looked almost deserted. There were no other incoming transports at all. Their contacts were right that the whole thing was strange, and she had a bad feeling about the entire trip.

Landing in front of the palace in Theed, she is greeted by the leaders of the Naboo Resistance along side the Queen who had been secretly aiding the rebels to the best of her limited ability. Ahsoka bowed to them in respect. "You should not have come." The Queen said, "Or at the very least you should have brought a fleet."

Ahsoka shrugged, "I'm just here to investigate what is going on." She responded, "If there is cause to believe the Empire will strike, then we'll bring the fleet. We lack the numbers to just send them where we feel threatened."

The Queen shook her head, "Don't you see? We are threatened." She said, "The Emperor is on the Death Star. And it's coming here."

[][][][]

Anakin sat in the detention block's meeting room. Across the table, Vader sat dressed in a red prison jumpsuit with his hands bound in front of him. Anakin sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. This was weird. Everything was weird. He was sitting across from a scarred Sith version of himself and he had no idea why. He remembers Vader from his Alpha memories and he had been curious about the whole 'evil clone' thing that had happened. But now as he sits there staring at him, he wonders why he even bothered to begin with. This clone was nothing like him and there were only traces of Alpha's personality in him, though he supposes a lifetime of cruel training has something to do with his dark attributes.

"So…" He starts, "You're Vader…"

"And you're…" Vader pauses for a moment, "I guess you're sort of my father?"

Anakin laughs awkwardly, "Don't call me that," He says, "It's just… weird."

Vader nods his head, "Understood."

Anakin lets out a heavy sigh, "Um… I guess I should thank you… for not killing my wife and kids, and my friends," He scratches the back of his neck, "And for helping getting me back to them."

Vader nods once again, "It was… the right thing to do." He said, "Though I do wonder what happens to me now." He held up his bound hands, "Is this what I get for doing the right thing?"

Anakin's brow furrows as he thinks about it. Padme had told him how the idea of clones of him running around is a little creepy to her and he can't blame her. Even now it makes him uncomfortable. "I… don't know." He said after a moment, "This… really isn't my decision."

"And if it were?"

Now he knew why he was asking. Vader wanted to know what he thought about it. What he would do. Anakin shifted in his seat. What could he say? There was no way for him to say what he wanted to without causing offence.

"You don't agree with my methods, do you?" He asked after Anakin was silent for too long, "You don't care what happens to me so long as I'm gone."

Anakin opens his mouth to retort, but no words come out. It was unfortunately true on some level, though put very bluntly. "Uh… Not exactly…" He says, hoping he can smooth things over a little, "I just… take it from my perspective. This entire thing is just… weird. There really is no other way to describe it. I wake up with two sets of memories in my head, and with so much going on right now, I haven't had time to think about everything." He pauses and scratches his neck again, "I just… I think just given that I'm really in no position to make big decisions like that."

Vader's eyes narrow at him, "You say that, but I know you've already made your mind up about me and my brothers." He said, "You and your whore of a wife can think what you want, but I won't let your opinions on us force us into an unfavorable position."

Anakin matched Vader's glare, "I suggest you speak with caution when you bring up my wife." He threatened.

The Sith scoffed, "What are you going to do about it? You're in no shape to fight me. I'd beat you."

"Then I'd suggest you watch your back. Because once I'm well enough, you'll wish you hadn't said a word."

Vader made to retort but before he could, the door to the room opened on Anakin's side. Obi-Wan entered, his hands folded in the sleeves of his cloak. The Jedi's eyes met his for a moment before meeting Anakin's.

"We have to cut this meeting short," He said, "Something's come up."

Anakin nodded at his former master and met Vader's gaze once more before letting Obi-Wan help him to his feet. He was better at walking on his own. After only a few hours of being back on solid ground, he had already nearly mastered walking again, though much slower than he used to. Getting up and sitting down as still difficult, but its only a matter of time before he is well again.

[][][][]

Padme stood in the conference room surrounded by the other rebel leaders and high ranking officers. They were all bickering over what to do about the latest development and what they should do. Many thought the best thing to do was to confront the Empire now- to take their fleet and engage them fully before they can do anything on Naboo. But there were also those that felt the risk was too great and that as much as they hated it, the best thing to do was to go into hiding until they were up to strength. Padme closed her eyes to block out the fighting. Her opinion on the matter was extremely biased. Naboo is her home- her family is there- her children are there; even if the rebels agree to leave things be, she cannot. She would get on the first ship she could and fly home, never mind the Death Star in orbit there.

Anakin fortunately arrived just as Mon Mothma called for everyone's attention. He came to stand next to her, a knit in his brow, silently asking her what's wrong. She says nothing and simply takes his flesh hand in both of hers, squeezing it tightly.

"By now, most of you have probably heard what Ahsoka reported." Mon started, "But to clarify, the Death Star is now in orbit above Naboo. We haven't received any demands, but it is clear what they want. They want us to fight and die, or surrender and die, else they will destroy Naboo." Mothma pauses to let her words sink in as quiet whispers break out in the room. Anakin looks at Padme, his eyes wide and worried for Ahsoka and the children. "Please." She calls, raising her hand for silence, "We all know what happened to Alderaan, what happened to Bail Organa. Do we really want this to happen again?"

"What are you suggesting?" One of the officers shouted from the back of the room, "How do we defeat a station that can blow up a planet?"

Mothma closes her eyes, "I don't know. But if we don't do something, we will lose another planet. Millions of innocent people will die. Is that really the legacy we wish to leave? The Rebel Alliance fights for the freedom and the rights of people, doing nothing, is the same as abandoning everything we stand for." Hushed murmurs of agreement could be heard in the crowd, but there were still those who disagreed. "We need a plan, a way to combat this monstrous station. Do we have any ideas? Any at all?"

The rebels in the room shouted ideas back and fourth, each one more drastic than the last as they worked on finding a way to win. "Ani." Padme said, pulling his attention to her. Her question was clearly visible in her eyes. What about the children? What are they going to do?

Anakin closed his eyes as his mind raced to come up with something, but he is still far from being able to do much, let alone fight in a battle. But… he had been on the Death Star before… not as Anakin, but as Alpha. He had hacked into the ship before. His eyes shot open. He had been on the ship; he had seen its layout, its schematics. There had to be a weak point, and he had seen it. He can't remember clearly because he hadn't been looking for it that time, but if there was a weakness, his mind was the key.

"What is it?" Padme asked, knowing the look on his face well. He had a plan.

Anakin turned to her and smiled before pulling her with him up to where Mothma was standing.

"I think I can find the station's weakness." He said simply, and that was all she needed to hear to give him her full and undivided attention.

[][][][]

Ahsoka stared at the station orbiting the planet. It cast a dark shadow over the entire city and forced most people in doors to avoid it. But not her. She had somewhere to be. Walking down the main streets of Theed, she made her way to Padme's family home. When she was within a blocks distance of the home, she watched as the door burst open and Serena came running towards her. "What's happening?" the girl asked.

"Nothing good." She said simply, "Nothing good at all. We need to get all of you onto a ship now. I'm taking you to your dad."


	26. Chapter 25

Triple update today! I promised myself I would finish this and boy did I! This ending turned into three chapters instead of the one that I had originally thought it would take. There was just too much.

Enjoy!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 25

"Are you sure about this?" Padme asked as the medical droid prepared the probe to be inserted into his head.

Anakin cringed as he watched the droid dipped the probe in a clear liquid. "Honestly, I'm not too thrilled about it." He said with a shrug, "But unless you have a better idea-"

"You don't have to do this." She interrupted, gripping his shoulder tightly, "We'll come up with another plan."

He shook his head, "Maybe, but not in time. The Death Star is massive. And from what I've heard, they don't know enough to find a clear weakness. This is the only way." Anakin placed his hand on top of hers resting on his shoulder and held it firmly in his, "I don't like the idea of someone digging in my head, but the plans are in there somewhere. I remember- or rather, Alpha remembers- seeing the stations layout, which means he has to have seen more." Anakin lifts his eyes to meet hers, "If you can find that memory, you should have everything you need to be able to save our kids."

Their eyes stayed locked for several moments as the moment approached when he would go under. Her fingers carded through his hair as his thumb brushed against her knuckles. They didn't say it, but they were both afraid. There was so much at risk right now and the pressure was all on his shoulders it seemed.

"Are we ready to proceed?" The droid asked, pulling them both back to the moment at hand.

Anakin nodded his head, "As ready as I'll ever be." He said as he took a seat in the chair set up next to the terminal and wired probe. The droid hovered over to him and proceeded to strap his arms and legs down to the chair.

"This is only a precaution to ensure you do not rip your eyes out." The droid said calmly, "I imagine this process is extremely painful."

"Great." Anakin said sarcastically with a sigh. As much as he enjoyed the company of droids, he found this one had a problem with its sympathetic circuits. The way it spoke was far too cheerful for what it was about to do.

The droid held out a piece of wood wrapped in leather to him, "I recommend you bite down on this if you wish to keep your tongue."

His eyes met Padme's for a moment and he could see that she was more nervous than she had been before. He smiled at her and winked, hoping the false confidence would help her relax. Opening his mouth he takes the offered piece and bites down on it to keep it in place. The droid reaches over and takes the probe in its metallic hand, placing the tip just at his hairline. "This is going to hurt." The droid said before thrusting the needle deep into his head.

Anakin groaned loudly and his fingers dug into the arms of the chair as it penetrated his brain. His eyes remained firmly shut as the droid went through the process of pulling at his memories.

[][][][]

Padme walked over to the terminal the droid was stationed at and watched as it sifted through the binary code displayed on the screen. "I am compiling all the related data to the past couple months." The droid said.

"And how do we know which one we're looking for?" She asked as she watched the numbers flash before her eyes faster than she could read.

"We don't." The droid said, "But the first series are the most recent memories. The ones further back are the older ones."

She had been afraid he would say that. There was no way to know which was which- no way to know which memories belonged to Alpha and which belonged to Omega. Anakin hadn't said much about Omega's memories, but she remembers seeing him in the Emperor's office. He had looked horrible, as if he had been through Hell and back and she had little doubt that had been the case. So the question was, how were they going to make sure they found the right one without bringing those memories back to him?

They watched the numbers flash before them for several minutes, waiting for what they hoped would be an old enough memory that they would have a better idea how much farther to go. "I think we can start picking." The droid said as he pointed to one of the memory codes, "Why don't we start with this one." He said as he selected the memory. On an adjoining screen, they watched as a white room appeared. Within they watched as the screen bounced as it approached a wall before turning around quickly and walking the other way. The screen moved as if it was in his perspective and from the way the gaze shifted to the terminal in the white room, it was obviously a memory that went back too far. Memory Alpha paced the room three times before the memory ended. "Memories last in series of only a maximum of five minutes." The droid explained.

"This memory is too old." Padme said.

The droid nodded, "Very well. How far ahead do we need to go?"

Padme didn't have an exact answer and even if she did, there was no telling how many memories were between then and the moment she was looking for. "Two weeks." She said after a moment.

"There are 20160 minutes in two weeks." The droid said, "Divide by five and multiplied by two, is 8064 memories." The droid scrolled up to the appropriate area and selected a memory.

Without warning, Anakin let out a cry of pain as his body quaked in the chair. Padme watched as he pulled at his restraints and screamed loudly. His breathing was harsh and beads of sweat were welling up along his brow and sliding down the side of his face. Directing her attention to the screen, she understood why he was reacting like this.

They had selected one of Omega's memories. Flashes of lightning sparked around the memory as the view of the screen abruptly fell and focused on the ground. Omega's hands clenched on the floor as more bolts coerced through his body. It was not easy to watch. Omega eventually curled into a ball just as he was hit again and the memory ended.

"That didn't look right." The droid said, "How much farther should we go?"

Padme let out a sigh as she shook her head, "I don't know. That… was unfamiliar to me."

"Then let us try this one." He said as he pulled up another memory. Anakin yelled again, as his body hunched as best it could in the seat, his body trembling violently.

On the screen she watched as a hooded specter in the memory cut into Omega's body, slicing a large slit across his abdomen. Padme turned her head just as the blood started to pool around him. "Stop." She orders, "Stop, this isn't working. It's too much on him." She says.

"As you wish."

"Stop." Obi-Wan said as he entered the room, "Proceed with the procedure." He ordered the droid.

"Obi-Wan-"

"Padme," He interrupted, "Don't stop now. I understand this is hard, it's hard on all of us. But Anakin knew the risks when he suggested this."

She shook her head, "This is too much. Can't you hear-"

"Of course I can hear." He said, "I can also feel how determined he is that his memories are the key to saving your children." The Jedi placed a hand on her shoulder, "Anakin is the type of man who would go to the ends of the universe for those he loves. And I can only imagine that he would go even farther than that for his children. He can do this." He said, "We just have to help him find it."

Padme closed her eyes as she pondered his words. He is right about Anakin and she realizes she is letting her own feelings get in the way of his success. "Lets continue." She commands the droid as they sift through more memories.

[][][][]

"Is that it?" Mothma asked as the projection of the Death Star plans rotated above the table. The resolution of it was far better than any of them expected. They had assumed that because the memory was older and not at the forefront of his mind, that the plans themselves would be just as hazy. And yet there it was- the entire plan for the station including its one weakness.

"How exactly are we going to defeat it?" General Dodonna asked.

"Proton torpedoes." Anakin said simply from his seat next to Padme. His face was much paler than it had been hours ago. The retrieval of the memory had taken a toll on him physically and despite Obi-Wan telling him to rest, he insisted on being at the meeting. "A direct hit will cause the core of the station to explode. All fighters need to pull out the moment a hit is made or they'll be taken in the explosion."

General Dodonna nodded, "I'll relay this to our pilots and we'll head out immediately.

"Think you can get me a ship?"

Padme's eyes widened at his request, "You're not serious." She said, gripping his hand.

"I am very serious." He said meeting her gaze sharply, "I was one of the best pilots during the war. The need me."

"You're exhausted." She said, "You need to rest."

He shook his head, "No, I need to make that bastard pay for what he did to me. I need to end this once and for all." Anakin entwined his fingers with hers, "We lost so much time because of him- because I was afraid of what he would do- doing nothing isn't an option for me. Not when it risks whatever time we have left. I don't want a war hanging over our heads again."

Padme closed her eyes and sighed. His words made sense. She might not approve of him risking his life when he was already weakened, but from the way he held his shoulders, she knew there was no swaying him. He was nothing if not single minded- it was one of the things she loved about him. "Alright." She said after a moment, "Just promise you will come back."

Anakin smiled, "Nothing will keep us apart again." He said, "I promise."

[][][][]

Obi-Wan approached the X-Wing near the back of the hanger where Anakin was doing a final check on the engines. He was so fixated on the ship, he didn't even sense his approach. "How long has it been since you were in an actual battle?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Anakin turned to face him, his hands blackened by grease and a smug on his cheek. "Awhile." He said, "But I can't just sit back on this one. My kids…"

"I understand." He said, "You don't have to do this though. I could go-"

He shook his head, "It has to be me. This is all my fault. I have to make it right."

"And what makes you say that?" He asked with a raised brow, "Your capture was something none of us expected."

"Not that." Anakin said, his eyes locked on the grease rag in his hands as he wiped at the grease on his palms, "I saw what would have happened if I had stayed in the war. I saw it and I ran. Why did I run? If I had the answers right there, why didn't I just end the war right then and there? I could have."

Obi-Wan gave a shrug, "I don't know. But the Force works in mysterious ways. Perhaps you saw those visions as inevitable. And the only way to change them would be to cut yourself out of them."

"I shouldn't have though." He said, "I have hurt so many people by running, I feel I've made the galaxy worse by running."

Obi-Wan gripped Anakin's forearm tightly, "It won't stay like this for much longer. This all ends today. And that will happen with or without you."

The alarm in the hanger rang loudly alerting them to the start of the battle. "I should go." Anakin said, turning to climb the ladder.

"May the Force be with you." The older Jedi said.

Anakin smiled, "May the Force be with you, master."

Obi-Wan backed up as the fighters started up and quickly took off out of the hanger and into the final battle of the war. With Anakin's fighter long out of sight, he turned and made his way to the command center where Dondonna, Mothma and Padme would be overseeing the entire battle. So much hinged on the success of this battle there was little room for failure here and yet he couldn't help but be confident of their victory. The day would be theirs, he was sure of it.

[][][][]

Ahsoka led Serena and the droids through the streets of Theed. The flashes of the battle had started not long ago and one fighter had already crashed onto the surface of the planet, signaling everyone to stay indoors until it was over. The few people who were out huddled together by places of worship or enjoying what little time they thought they had left. She knew she had to get them off the surface fast if she had any chance of escaping the destruction of the planet. She couldn't help but wonder what the Emperor hoped to gain by not destroying them now, but she pushed those questions out of her mind. Whatever time she had was a gift she was not going to say no to.

Up ahead, she saw a small ship that was hopefully fast enough to dodge fire in a battle. Looking back over her shoulder, she flashed Serena a smile as she clutched one of the twins to her chest before they started to run towards the ship. Hopping up into the cockpit, she checked all the main systems before standing to help Serena into the back copilot seat. "It's going to be bumpy up there." She said as she closed the hatch, "But I'm afraid this is the only choice we have. Strap yourself in." Pressing the start up button, Ahsoka was quick to veer them out of the city and up towards the battle.

[][][][]

Vader paced the length of his cell as the battle progressed. It had been easy to figure out what was going on with so few guards actually in the detention block. And with the battle being the topic of conversation for everyone, it had only taken one lose-lipped guard to know exactly what was going on. He could sense Anakin's frustration with the battle. It clearly was not going well for him. He could also sense his former master. The Emperor was near and the man seemed confident of the Rebel's failure. Not if he had anything to say about it.

Along the back wall of the cell was a metal bed chained to the floor. summoning all the strength of the Force, Vader ripped the bed from the wall and hurled it across towards the door. He doubted it would break through, but the sound of it echoing in his cell would be enough to rouse someone and force them to investigate. It only took a minute for the Rebel to come looking. The moment the door opened, Vader pushed the man, hard against the opposite wall. Stepping out of the room he wrapped his hand around the Rebel's head before pushing it back into the wall hard enough to knock him out but not so much to cause permanent damage. Quietly, Vader left the block and made his way to the hanger. With any luck he would be able to get a ship and join the battle.

[][][][]

Anakin's ship spun to dodge a collision with a squadron of TIE fighters. Cursing under his breath, he pulled up trying to get in position to descend into the trench. So far the Death Star's defenses of the trench was too strong. Not one of their fighters has managed to enter the trench and remain there for longer than a moment before they were destroyed. Cursing under his breath, Anakin can't recall the last battle he had been in that had gone this badly so quickly. At this rate, they would lose. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the trench and one of the turrets defending it. With a sharp turn he, directed his ship to head for it. His finger pulled the trigger and fired. The turret was hit twice before it rotated towards him to return fire. Rocking the fighter back and forth, he dodged the shots as best he could while trying to knock out the turret.

Just as he was coming up to the trench, the turret blew with a large plume of smoke rising from where it had once stood. Anakin smirked as he dove his ship down into the trench. Now that there was an opening, it didn't take long for two other Rebel fighters to follow his lead along the narrow ravine. It was only a matter of time now.

[][][][]

Vader slowly entered the fray of the battle but purposefully avoided any contact with either side. He had other plans. As he approached the Death Star's main hanger, he transmitted his personal landing codes to the station. "You are clear to land, welcome back Lord Vader." The controller said. Silently, he flew his ship into the mouth of the station and landed. A squad of storm troopers approached him and saluted.

"I shall be up to see the Emperor in a moment." He said, "There is something I must see to first." Without another word. He made his way down the corridor towards where the station's weapons system is located.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"I'm pulling out." Anakin said into the com mic as he pulled his fighter into a tight vertical lift when the last of the fighters covering him crashed. There were five TIE fighters tailing him and he had no choice but to pull out. The target was too far away for him to be able to out run them and make the hit. He had to start over. The five TIE fighters stuck to him, firing as Anakin took evasive action to avoid being hit. His ship made a jolt as the left wing was grazed by a shot. Lights flashed in the cockpit as he lost the left blaster and partial control over his ship's left hydraulics. It was still flyable but his left spins and banks were compromised.

"What now?" One of the Rebels asked, "What do we do?"

Anakin was silent for several minutes as he thought of a plan to win. Their numbers were thinning far quicker than the Imperials and it as the Death Star had yet to fire on Naboo, he could only assume the Emperor was waiting until their forces were almost gone. A perfect way to eliminate the threat and strike fear in whatever remained of it. "We end this." Anakin said as he banked to the right back towards the trench, "We can't waste any more time. Follow me, and cover me. Whatever happens, don't leave my side. I'm going to end this now."

[][][][]

Padme held her breath as she listened to the battle as it played out. She knew from what Anakin had said that what he was doing was borderline suicide. The Rebel fighters would cover him and shield him from attack until he reached the exhaust port- many would probably die doing so- but he clearly didn't see another way. Her fingers wrapped tightly around the japor snippet around her neck. "Please come back to me," She whispered, praying for this battle to end soon and that Anakin would live.

"A ship is approaching." One of the officers said. "It's a Naboo ship."

Mothma walked over to where the officer was working and looked over his shoulder at what he saw, "Who is it?"

"I'm trying to make contact now." He said as he spoke into his mic, "Communication coming through." He said after a moment, flicking a switch so the hologram would appear on his desk.

"I have three fighters on my tail. I need help." Padme shifted her eyes from the main battle at the sound of the voice that came through. It was Ahsoka, "I got kids on board."

Padme pushed her way over to the desk and looked at the hologram, "Serena and the twins." She said as she came close, "You have them?"

Ahsoka looked over her shoulder as a bang echoed in the cabin of her ship, "Yeah. We're taking on fire."

"Send help. Now." Padme ordered, "I'll be in the main hanger." She said, pulling away from the hologram as she practically ran down to the lower levels of the ship.

She waited anxiously for the ship to be brought in. And as the minutes passed, she worried they had not sent help out fast enough. But soon enough, the two fighters they had deployed came into view as they led the smaller Naboo ship into the hanger. Padme smiled as she aproached it. through the window she could see Ahsoka in the pilots seat along with the shorter head of Serena behind her. And when the gangplank lowered and they stood at the top of the ramp, Padme let out a sigh of relief as she saw both of them holding one of the twins and the droids standing behind them. She held herself where she stood until they were off the ramp before rushing towards them and pulling Serena into a hug, which was quickly returned.

"I'm so glad all of you are safe." She said, pulling back from the hug to look at Luke who was sound asleep in Serena's arms.

"I thought we were goners back there." Serena said as she smiled up at Padme, "I'm glad to know you're safe as well." She paused as she looked around the hanger, "Where's my dad?"

Padme paused a moment as Ahsoka passed a crying Leia to her. Rocking gently she soothed the infant before giving Serena a sad smile, "He's alright." She started, "But he's out there, fighting."

Serena's eyes went wide.

"What?" Ahsoka said, though not completely surprised of his whereabouts.

Padme nodded, "We'd better get back up to the flight deck to see how things are going." She said as she led them up.

Upon reaching the flight deck, Padme watched as Mothma argued with Dondonna in hushed voices. "What's going on?" Padme demanded.

Mothma sighed and rested her forehead against her hand, "It seems Vader has escaped." She said.

Dondonna nodded, "And what's worse, he's on the Death Star."

[][][][]

Vader knelt before the throne where the Emperor sat. After doing what he needed in the main weapon room, he was ready to face his master once again.

"I worried about you, Lord Vader." The Emperor said, "I had thought you had lost your use back on Mustafar."

Vader raised his head, "I am still useful, master." He said, "The Rebels have successfully recaptured Skywalker. He is engaged in the battle as we speak."

"I am already aware of that." Palpatine sneered, "Have you anything else of value?"

"Only that they know the station's weakness."

Tarkin scoffed from where he stood beside the Emperor, "There are no weaknesses. And even if there were, how would they have found out?"

Vader narrowed his eyes at the moff, "The virus you found- Alpha. It seems after reuniting both halves of Skywalker, he has retained the memories of both. After undergoing a medical mind probe, they extracted the memory of seeing the plans and have pinpointed where it is weakest."

The Emperor leaned forward in his seat, "And where is that?"

"There is an exhaust port that leads straight to the core."

Tarkin started to visibly sweat, "That isn't a problem." He said, "There is no way they could-"

"It lies along a trench and Skywalker is the best pilot they have. If anyone can make that shot, its him."

The Emperor rose from his seat, "Then we had best make sure he fails. Deploy more fighters. And prepare the weapon to fire. This battle will end now before Skywalker reaches that port."

[][][][]

Anakin looked back a moment as the third fighter following him was shot down. There were still five more currently with him, with the remaining distracting the fighters they could. But as more TIE fighters appeared, it became harder for them to manage the mess. Looking back ahead, the port was still a ways a way and not even in sight yet.

"Something's happening." One of the fighters above the trench said, "Oh gods. They-they're preparing the main weapon!" He shouted.

Anakin cursed under his breath as he threw the thrusters as far forward as they could go. Less than a minute. He had less than a minute before the weapon was ready. His breath and heartbeat echoed in his body as the commotion above the trenches shifted from dismay to despair. They were going to lose.

But then, to everyone's surprise, the Death Star never fired. Instead a blast large enough to rattle the entire station shook the trench enough that he almost collided with wall. "What was that?" He asked.

There was silence on the other end for a moment before someone answered, "It… blew up." Came the simple response, "The weapon… There's smoke and flames rising from it. It didn't work."

Anakin was silent as he processed this. How? How could the weapon have been defeated? He didn't have an answer. Shaking his head, he focused his attention on continuing forward.

[][][][]

Palpatine stood with wide eyes as he glanced out the window at the dark smoke that rose from what should have been his victory. Tarkin was equally shocked and fell to his knees before the Emperor, "I-I-I don't… I don't know what happened." He said, "This- the weapon was just fine a moment ago! I swea-" His voice was suddenly cut off as Palpatine gripped the Moff's throat with the Force and held on until the man went limp. He turned around slowly as he dropped the body. His eyes glared at Vader who remained on his knee.

"You…" He said, pointing a wrinkly finger at him, "You did this. You betrayed me…" Holding his hands in front of him, Palpatine sent shocks of lighting into Vader, forcing him to fall forward onto his hands.

"Betrayal is the way of the Sith, my master." He said bitterly, "You promised to kill me time and time again, so keep your promise, but know where I go, I'm taking you with me." Holding his hand out, he called his master's lightsaber to his hand, ignoring the lightning coursing though his body as he did so. Igniting the red blade, he lunged at his master, brandishing the lightsaber over his head as he strikes.

[][][][]

Obi-Wan had intentionally avoided being anywhere near where the battle would destract him. Opting instead to confine himself to his quarters where he could meditate in peace without anything to bring forth his worries for the outcome of the battle. There was so much that could go wrong and he hated to think about what that would do and what it could mean. Yet, even in this peaceful state of meditation, his worries still creeped up on him. It bothered him he could not find inner peace. He had always been good at meditating and for it not to work was frustrating to say the least. With a sigh, he forced himself to keep trying. And for a moment, it worked. There was the feeling of a blindfold being pulled off his face, followed by a bright light that practically sighed in relief as it washed over him. Opening his eyes, Obi-Wan was confused for a moment before it dawned on him. The Emperor was dead.

[][][][]

Anakin felt when the darkness faded away in the Force. It felt… weird. And as he was currently fighting a battle, out of place and so he could not bask in it as much as he wanted to. Instead, he trained his eyes forward as the port slowly came into view. There was only one ship covering him now and he couldn't risk asking for more help as it would pull too many TIE fighters with them. He had to do this now. Focusing on the target ahead of him, he waited until the fighter following him crashed into the trench floor before pulling the trigger on the torpedoes and pulling up sharply.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six…

Anakin counted backwards until a shockwave hit the back of his ship, giving him extra lift as the station blew. The coms went crazy with cheers as he turned in his seat to see why. The station was gone and all that remained was a field of metal floating at varying speeds around the pull of the planet below. Anakin let out a sigh as he rested his head against the back of his chair. Its over. It's finally over.


	28. Chapter 27

This is it! The last chapter! I have to say, compared to my other stories I'm working on, this is the one I realized sounded ten times better in my head than in a written work. I'm actually just really glad to be done with it at last, hence why I just posted the last three all at once, I have so many other ideas I really want to work on and this one was so close to being done I had to finish it to free up space. Probably not a good idea, but it was the best I had.

Thank you so much for your love and support! I hope you read my other stories!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 27

Anakin landed his ship in the hanger and climbed down from the ladder, relieved for the first time to be standing on solid ground. All around him the remaining pilots celebrated their victory, applauding for him as he simply smiled. He was more tired than anything and celebrating like this was the last thing on his mind.

"Ani!" His head whipped around at the name only one person calls him and the smile on his face widened as he saw her running towards him. He didn't move. He waited for her to come to him and held his arms open for her to run into before closing them tightly around her waist and burying his head in her neck. It felt right. They pulled back after several minutes and her fingers traced his jaw affectionately as she smiled up at him, "Ani…" She whispered, almost unsure what to say before she turned her head to look behind her.

His eyes followed where hers were looking and his breath stopped for a moment when he saw Serena. Padme stepped out of his embrace and moved to the side to allow him to reunite with his daughter. They stayed motionless where they were for several seconds before simultaneously running at the other. Anakin dropped to his knees as Serena jumped into his hold, tears spilling from her eyes as Anakin whispered hushed words to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry daddy." She said, her voice muffled by his shirt, "I missed you. I love you."

Anakin smiled and looked up, trying to keep back his own tears, "It's alright, sweet girl." He said, rocking back and forth on his knees, "It's alright. I'm here. There's noting to be sorry about. I'm here. I love you."

Serena pulled back from her father's hold and smiled. "You remember how I said I always wanted a little brother or sister?" She asked Anakin nodded and her smile widened, "Looks like I got both now." She said, taking her father by the hand and leading him to where Ahsoka and the droids waited near the back of the hanger where it was quieter to allow the twins the chance to sleep. Padme looped her arm through Anakin's as they walked and his nerves shook, nervous about meeting his new children. But as he came to stand before his former apprentice, and looking down upon the face of his son, the nerves disappeared. His son, Luke and his daughter, Leia… they were always meant to be. Their existence even after everything that had happened in the past decade proved it. And despite missing the first year of their lives, as he holds them for the first time, he swears he will not miss another day.

[][][][]

One Year Later

Anakin sat on the balcony of Varykino overlooking the lake with his eyes closed as he breathes in the fresh morning air. It was still well before the rest of the family woke up, but it was very pleasant to simply enjoy the first rays of the light of day kissing his cheeks as they peeked over the mountains. A pair of arms wrap around his waist as the woman he loves presses her body against his. A smile crosses his face as he feels her place light kisses between his shoulder blades. "You're up early." He said, turning his head to look at her out of the corner of his eye.

She smiles and presses another kiss to his shoulder, "So are you." She countered, "We're suppose to be on vacation and yet here you are up bright and early."

Anakin gives a shrug, "What can I say, I was an early riser for a long time." He said, refering to his decade of self imposed exile. His eyes fall to the pattern on the masonry, "You know, I sometimes wake up and think all this is a dream." He said, "That I'm either still in that terminal, or even still back on Bayrillia… Waking up with you in my arms after everything… I still find it hard to believe."

Padme smiles at him and moves to stand in front of him. Taking his flesh hand she brings it to her face and kisses his palm before pressing her cheek into it, "I'm here." She says, "I'm here and when we decided to work through the past and move forward together, we promised we would never leave again. I have no intention of breaking that promise."

He moves closer to her and brings his other hand to her waist, pulling her so she is flush against him, "I don't plan on breaking that promise either." He said before pulling her face towards his and kissing her firmly on the lips. So much had changed so quickly in the past twelve years of their lives, yet this- the love they share- it remained. Through everything, it had found a way to preserver and find a way through the darkness and into the light of a new era.

END


End file.
